


Double-Sided Coin  - TheCookieMomma

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Bonding, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Moneda Doble Cara / Autor original: TheCookieMomma/ Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Otra profecía arroja a Harry a una relación que nunca hubiera elegido por sí mismo.





	1. Prólogo/Un Año Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double-Sided Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212315) by [thecookiemomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****
> 
> ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****
> 
> Fuente original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212315/chapters/317989

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

>   ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**
> 
> _El poder que traerá el sol  
>  _ _Hace de dos uno solo  
>  _ _Cuerpo, mente, alma espiritual  
>  _ _Hermanos heridos se vuelven completos  
>    
>  _ _Ambos marcados, ambos solitarios de diferentes tiempos  
>  _ _Uno por elección, uno por la señal  
>  _ _El odio los gira, el amor los une  
>  _ _Y la oscuridad cae por la moneda de doble cara_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Albus observó la profecía de nuevo, mirando su transcripción y notas. "Marcado. Solitarios, de diferentes tiempos". Miró sus pequeños instrumentos zumbando, deseando que contradijeran su evaluación. En vez de eso, se inflaron y ronronearon, levantando el humo, poniendo la imagen de sus dos muchachos favoritos frente a él, confirmando lo que él ya sabía. Los muchachos que amaba como sus hijos. Se quitó las gafas de media luna, las bajó y se llevó la mano a la cara con aspereza. Iban a matarlo. O uno al otro.

* * *

Harry se sentó en su cama en la casa de Privet Drive una vez más, esperando que el reloj marcara la medianoche.

Este año, su corazón no estaba realmente en la espera. Estaba contento por el silencio de la noche, la vigilia del momento. Cualquier cosa era mejor que cerrar los ojos y ver a Sirius caer por el velo una y otra vez. Cualquier cosa.

—Tres, dos, uno—Harry observó las manecillas en su reloj de pulsera, susurrando un conteo apático cuando el segundero cruzó las doce y mantuvo su ritmo constante—Woo-hoo, Feliz maldito cumpleaños a mí—Puso los ojos en blanco, se estiro, se quitó las gafas y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

En las mazmorras de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, un hombre alto y esbelto con nariz de halcón, estaba leyendo un viejo tomo en su sofá. Él, también, miraba el reloj, viendo pasar los segundos. No sabía por qué, pero algo dentro, atraía su mirada hacia la manecilla más pequeña cuando pasaba la hora, señalando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Se encogió de hombros para sus adentros y volvió su atención a su libro.

* * *

Albus decidió hacer lo que siempre había hecho con sus muchachos. Dejar que las cosas se resolvieran por sí mismas. Bueno... técnicamente, él no siempre había hecho eso, pero parecía funcionar mejor cuando lo hacía. Además, Minerva estaba molesta con algunas de sus maquinaciones más inteligentes, y había amenazado con decirle a Molly Weasley si las mantenía. No muchas cosas intimidaban a Albus Dumbledore, pero un Howler de Molly estaba en esa lista tan corta. Por supuesto, si era una necesidad absoluta, podía ser soportada, pero las migrañas de la colección de cartas rojas de Fred y George todavía lo atormentaban. Aparte de todo esto, se sentó en el sofá de su salón con su bata y reflexionó. Él solo miraría. Si se requiriera intervención en esta situación, con mucho gusto la ofrecería. Sin embargo, quería intentar que las cosas sucedieran como debían.


	2. Tren Y Pistas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry ya estaba en el compartimiento en el tren, tumbado en un asiento, cuando Ron y Hermione abrieron la puerta del compartimiento y arrastraron su equipaje—¡Harry! —Hermione casi lo ahoga con su exuberante abrazo, y Ron sonrió hasta que vio la expresión de Harry.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —No lo estaba, pero tampoco iba a decirlo, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Ha sido un verano difícil—Se sentó, haciendo espacio para ellos. Evitó la penetrante mirada de Hermione y miró por la ventana. Las colinas pasaron al lado, a un ritmo reconfortantemente familiar y, después de un largo momento, se volvió para mirarlas—Solo ha sido duro—.

Esa era la subestimación del siglo. De repente, por alguna razón, arrugó la nariz e hizo un ruido de arcadas. Después de un momento, pasó, pero solo hizo que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran aún más preocupados por él.

El resto del viaje transcurrió casi sin incidentes. Se pusieron las túnicas de la escuela, comieron alimentos del carrito y hablaron sobre el verano, como si las cosas fueran idílicas y fáciles. Harry estaba comenzando a sentir el alivio de las rutinas normales, cuando eso se hizo añicos.

De repente, hubo un intenso dolor en todas partes. No solo su cicatriz. Sin visiones, sin emociones, sin nada que lo separara de nadie excepto este dolor al azar e insoportable. Él sabía exactamente lo que era, y gritó. Alguien lo había golpeado con una maldición _Cruciatus_.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! —Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar los frenéticos gritos de su amigo antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Se despertó en el ala del hospital con los ojos turbios y un dolor de cabeza palpitante—Agua—Su voz no parecía ser capaz de elevarse por encima de un susurro, pero llamó la atención de la medi-bruja.

Madame Pomfrey se apresuró a verlo. Ella cloqueó sobre él como siempre, pero no respondió sus preguntas. No estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, si ella no sabía, o si se le había ordenado que lo dejara hasta que alguien más pudiera decirle qué demonios estaba pasando. Incluso su murmullo fue menos moderado de lo normal. Algo estaba muy mal. Sus instintos lo gritaban. _“Malditos sean los instintos que son, también”_. Rodó sus ojos, sin molestarse en detener la ola de odio hacia sí mismo, que rodó sobre él. Bebió una poción tal como le fue ofrecida, y luego, volvió a dormir para repetir el mismo espectáculo una y otra vez.

* * *

Severus se despertó en las habitaciones de su calabozo, su dolor de cabeza casi desaparecido. No había sido tan malo esta vez. Realmente había esperado algo peor. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño para sí mismo, mientras los recuerdos de sus sueños comenzaban a atormentarlo. Se frotó la cara y se sentó, sacudiéndose el largo cabello negro de la cara. Seguía viendo a ese perro callejero cayendo a través del velo. Una y otra vez. Realmente lo desconcertó, no porque echará de menos a la perro sarnoso, sino porque los sueños llevaban esta culpa sin esperanza. Algo sobre lo que Severus se había endurecido hacía eones. Frunció el ceño un poco más profundamente, y luego se sacudió. Tenía niños que enseñar, y el director lo esperaba en la Mesa Principal esa noche como de costumbre, audiencia con el Señor Oscuro o no.

* * *

 _“Curioso. Muy curioso”_ Dumbledore observó a sus muchachos durante la comida, y comenzó a darse cuenta de que su nueva política de no interferencia iba a ser la correcta, al menos en este caso, al menos hasta ahora. Dio un mordisco a su asado y sonrió para sí mismo, ignorando las acaloradas discusiones que sucedían a su alrededor en la mesa del personal.

Harry estaba herido. Físicamente, emocionalmente, y probablemente incluso mentalmente, si tal cosa fuera posible. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que dormir un poco. Consideró ir a Madame Pomfrey para conseguir Dormir Sin Sueños, pero negó con la cabeza. Tendría que resolverlo solo. No tenía idea de lo que le había sucedido en el tren, y le había dicho expresamente que, hasta que lo supiera, no podría hacer mucho al respecto. Entonces, sin un recurso, tendría que sufrir. Era solo el primer día del trimestre y ya estaba así de cansado. Mira eso. Este _agotamiento_. Maldita sea. Este iba a ser un _gran_ año.

Siguió comiendo lentamente, saboreando cada bocado como si fuera algo atesorado. Hermione lo notó y frunció el ceño—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —Se inclinó sobre la mesa para tocar su brazo, y él la miró.

—¿Hmm? ¿Algo está mal? No es que yo sepa, Hermione— Se encogió de hombros—Quiero decir, aparte de ser golpeado por una maldición al azar que hace que el _Crucio_ se sienta débil.... —Bueno, eso no era exactamente cierto. Se sentía exactamente como la dolorosa maldición. Pero tenía dieciséis años, era hombre y tenía una inclinación a la exageración.

—Sigo diciendo que alguien te maldijo con algo—La mirada de Harry se movió hacia Ron—No había nadie más a la vista, cerca de ti, que no fuéramos nosotros dos, y estábamos ocupados.... —Se sonrojó.

—Bueno, sí terminaras con eso, Ron, no sería tan importante—Dijo Harry, un poco más sarcásticamente de lo que pretendía—Si pudieras besarla y terminar.... —El sonrojo de Ron se hizo más profundo, y frunció el ceño.

Sin embargo, sus compañeros escucharon los comentarios y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos al respecto. Harry los desconectó, volviendo al ritmo lento y constante de su comida que parecía tan extraña. Sin embargo, no podía comer más rápido o más desordenado. Él lo intentó. Claro, él podía arreglarse con uno o dos mordiscos, pero tan pronto como se metió en una conversación o se hundió demasiado en sus pensamientos, el ritmo se solucionó, y regresó a la lenta, constante y lánguida inmersión de su utensilio en su plato. Se sentía mejor y más real el seguir con eso. “ _Idiota Gryff...”_ Harry se detuvo. ¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento? _“Oh, genial. Ahora me estoy volviendo loco”._

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció un interminable período de tiempo, la comida se había ido, y Dumbledore estaba anunciando cosas en la Mesa Principal. Harry escuchó a medias, de alguna manera sabiendo lo que iba a decir a continuación, incluso cuando el anciano anunció que el Quidditch sería suspendido nuevamente a la luz de otra sorpresa. De alguna manera, Harry supo de repente la sorpresa. Un torneo de duelo entre los de Cuarto Año y posteriores, y él no quería ser juez. _“¿Qué? ¿Juez?”_ Él frunció el ceño, mirando a Dumbledore que estaba hablando. Tenía que salir de aquí. Pero algo lo detuvo, y se quedó en su asiento hasta que lo despidieran.

Se levantó y agarró el brazo de Hermione—¿Hermione? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? No sé a quién más decirle. Quiero decir, podría ir a Dumbledore, pero no estoy seguro de que valga la pena su tiempo, todavía... —Frunció el ceño con nerviosismo.

—Oh, Harry, por supuesto. Déjame llevar a los Primeros Años hasta sus dormitorios, y luego... ¿la Sala Común? ¿Debería venir Ron? Traeré algunos libros que compré este verano para ayudarme a estudiar... —Se fue de nuevo, apenas notando el gesto de resignación de Harry para incluir al tercer individuo en su trío. Se enderezó y llamó a los Primeros Años, y después de obtener la contraseña de ella, se dirigió, tomando un atajo a la Sala Común.

* * *

Harry se sentó en el sofá, mirando a Ron y Hermione—Entonces, puedes ver por qué siento que me estoy volviendo loco—Les había dado información básica, pero no les había contado detalles, como la sorpresa o el hecho de que él hubiera lanzado una aspersión sobre su propia casa... _“¿Lanzar aspersiones?”_ Él frunció el ceño.

—Creo que tenemos que ir al director, Harry. Esto no es normal— _"¿Tú crees?”_ Harry rodó sus ojos, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar derramar el sarcasmo que parecía estar justo debajo de la superficie estos días—Pero.... —Hizo una pausa y se llevó un dedo a los labios—Tal vez podría ir primero a la biblioteca y comprobar algo.... —Se puso de pie, murmurando para sí misma, y salió del retrato sin mirar atrás.

—Esa es nuestra Hermione—Las quejas de Ron, de buen carácter, hicieron que Harry sonriera—¡Maldita sea, amigo! No hagas eso. Te ves como Snape cuando lo haces... —Esto hizo que la mente de Harry se tambaleara. Algo sobre el Maestro de Pociones lo golpeó con fuerza, y se puso de pie, luchando contra la ola de náuseas que lo venció. Corrió al retrete justo a tiempo para perder una buena porción de la comida que acababa de disfrutar.

 _¿Qué demonios?”_ Harry entró penosamente a su dormitorio y se acostó en su cama. Tal vez _debería_ ir a Dumbledore. Esto estaba empezando a ser demasiado.

* * *

Después de que Hermione pasó algún tiempo en la biblioteca sin ningún efecto, Harry decidió seguir e ir a hablar con el director acerca de su situación. Se paró frente a la gárgola, nombrando dulces—Plumas de azúcar. Racimos de cucarachas. Barritas de Mars—Lanzó la última, cansado de vomitar todos los dulces azucarados que conocía. _“¿Por qué el viejo bastardo no tenía una contraseña normal?”_ Su voz mental se volvía cada vez más mordaz a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ante el dulce Muggle, la puerta se abrió y Harry entró. Estaba conmocionado, pero quería que esto se solucionara.

—Ah. Harry. Me preguntaba si podrías aparecer pronto— _“Por supuesto, estás haciéndote el tonto, viejo. No pasa mucho sin que lo notes”_. Harry se mordió el labio y guardó silencio, deseando que las palabras volvieran al abismo de su subconsciente—Siéntate, siéntate. ¿Te gustaría un caramelo de limón? —.

Harry tomó uno, solo para mantener la boca cerrada. Sin embargo, antes de llevárselo a la boca, hizo su pregunta—¿Sabe lo que está pasando conmigo, director? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco—Se metió el caramelo de limón en la boca y esperó la respuesta.

—No, mi querido muchacho, no estas, como dijiste tan elocuentemente, “volviéndote loco”. Sin embargo, estás pasando por un cambio que solo le sucede a uno entre un millón de magos. Esto será más desafiante antes de que mejore, me temo— _“Por supuesto”_ , pensó Harry. _“Algo que no le sucede a muchas personas en absoluto. Entonces, por supuesto, me pasa a mí”_. Puso los ojos en blanco y, como si le leyera la mente, el viejo anciano asintió, con una sonrisa indulgente—En efecto. Todo parece que te sucede a ti, ¿no es así? —Harry suspiró, el sabor a limón en su boca parecía funcionar como una protección contra los pensamientos amargos y las palabras, por el momento.

Terminó su conversación con el profesor Dumbledore, y se dirigió a dormir, todavía chupando el caramelo de limón.

* * *

Severus Snape se sentó en su silla, leyendo un libro cuando el sabor de caramelos de limón le tocó la lengua. _“Asqueroso. Hay una razón por la que no acepto esos dulces de ese viejo infernal”_. Se estremeció y esperó a que pasara la sensación, mirando hacia el reloj para ver cuánto duraría esta extraña experiencia. Después de quince minutos, finalmente se disipó, y se puso de pie para ir a tomar un trago de vino para sacarlo de su boca.


	3. Caer Hacia Las Respuestas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza—Ay. Maldita sea. Él parpadeó y tomó sus gafas—Ugh. Me siento _horrible_ —.

Seamus se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry—¿Te metiste en la salsa anoche, Harry*? —Se rió entre dientes.

—¿Salsa? ¿Qué? Oh, no, no tenía nada para beber... er, no así, de todos modos—Había tenido un poco de agua y un poco de jugo de calabaza, por supuesto, pero eso no debería causar un... —¿Es así como se siente una resaca? —Se frotó los ojos con la mano vacía, y se adelantó y se puso las gafas—Creo que debería ir a ver al director antes de ir a clase—.

Esto debe haber alertado a Ron—¿El director? ¿Por qué? —Se sentó y se estiró, bostezando ampliamente.

—Porque él es el único que parece entender qué.... —Se dio cuenta de que no le había explicado demasiado a Ron—Simplemente necesito ir, ¿de acuerdo? Solo considéralo parte de mis rarezas... —.

Ron pareció entender eso—Está bien, compañero. Sabes dónde encontrarme, si me necesitas—Y Harry lo hacía. Eso era algo bueno de sus amigos. Eran bastante predecibles.

Harry se duchó y se vistió, y rápidamente se encontró frente a la gárgola. El profesor Dumbledore le había dado una contraseña especial que le permitía entrar solo a él. Era una pregunta extraña, pero de esta manera él podía entrar sin importar la situación. Pensó que era extraño, pero a medida que pasaban las cosas, era algo menor entre un millón de cosas extrañas en su vida—Galeón—Le susurró a la gárgola, que inmediatamente se deslizó fuera del camino.

—Ah, mi muchacho—El profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio, masticando caramelos de limón. Él no le ofreció uno a Harry—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti temprano esta mañana? —.

—¿Embebió esos caramelos con alcohol o algo así? —Preguntó Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa—Siento que tengo resaca... bueno, lo que Seamus dice que es resaca, y ni siquiera bebí nada—Supuso que el viejo sabía a qué se refería. El jugo de calabaza no contaba.

—Oh cielos. Eso sería un problema. No, no fueron los caramelos de limón. Es un efecto secundario de la condición. Veré qué puedo hacer al respecto—El director frunció el ceño ligeramente, como si considerara cómo arreglar la situación.

—Gracias Señor. Debería volver a bajar. Es hora del desayuno—Comenzó a girar hacia la puerta.

—Dame un momento, Harry, y bajaré contigo. Creo que están sirviendo panqueques de arándanos, y ese es uno de mis favoritos—Harry gruñó internamente al ver esos ojos azules centelleantes.

Algo en su subconsciente burbujeó—Muy bien, Albus, si insistes—Parpadeó—Quiero decir.... —Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza—Lo siento, profesor—Se mordió el labio.

El director solo se rió entre dientes—No pienses nada de eso, querido muchacho. Realmente no me importa cuando no hay nadie más cerca, o cuando hay personas alrededor que entienden la situación. Es muy irregular, pero como sabes, esta situación no es del tipo normal—Le dio a Harry una pequeña y triste sonrisa, y luego asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta—¿Nos vamos? —.

* * *

Severus caminó rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Odiaba el desayuno. Sin embargo, le correspondía tomarlo frente al resto de la escuela todas las mañanas, al menos durante el trimestre. Mientras caminaba, sin embargo, sintió el fuerte impulso de desviarse de su ruta normal. Se encontró en una de las alcobas en el pasillo, sonrojándose, sintiéndose fuertemente avergonzado sin razón aparente. Después de un momento, sin embargo, pasó. _“Quizás me estoy volviendo loco”_ , pensó para sí mismo. _“No sería la primera vez...”_

Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, se acercó a la Mesa con prontitud, sentándose rápidamente en el asiento que solía tomar. Sin embargo, cuando el director y su estudiante a remolque, llegaron a la mesa, notó algo sobre los movimientos del niño. Por supuesto que era Potter, pero se estaba moviendo, de manera… diferente. Los ritmos eran familiares. Demasiado familiares. _“¿Qué diablos está pasando?”_

Severus vio como Albus dirigía a Harry a su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor como si fuera un Primer Año errante. Harry se sonrojó de nuevo, miró al director con una expresión suplicante, y esperó la reprimenda. En cambio, Albus se llevó la mano al lado de su propia mejilla en un movimiento que Snape no había visto en años. Él estaba nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza, y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al niño en un gesto paternal y luego se dirigió a la mesa él mismo.

Cuando lo hizo, Severus estaba listo—¿De qué se trataba ese pequeño espectáculo, entonces, Albus? —Preguntó, en un fuerte susurro.

La respuesta del director fue rápida y pronunciada con el ceño fruncido—No aquí, Severus. Hablaremos más tarde en mi oficina—Severus estaba irritado por la desilusión, pero se sintió un poco satisfecho de que tal vez escucharía más sobre lo que estaba pasando. Porque, indudablemente, _estaba_ pasando algo.

* * *

Harry notó que Hermione continuaba observándolo mientras se movía de clase en clase. Se había sorprendido moviéndose de manera diferente otra vez; sus pasos eran más seguros, y cuando se volvía, su túnica ondeaba a su alrededor de forma natural, sin ningún esfuerzo. Sabía que era producto de su velocidad y su paso, y le encantaba...

Espera un minuto. _“¿Me encanta?”_ Él frunció el ceño. _“Eso no estaba bien”_. Él suspiró. Las piezas deberían haber comenzado a ordenarse, pero aún no lo hacían. Al menos no para él. Hermione lo miró, con los labios fruncidos en su forma habitual, y eso desconcertó a Harry sin fin—¿Qué _pasa_ , Hermione? —Soltó, y luego, se mordió el labio cuando escuchó el sonido de su propia voz—Lo siento.... —Su voz se apagó—No sé lo que está pasando conmigo. Creo que el director sí, pero no me va a decir _nada_ , como de costumbre—Él gruñó suavemente, y luego siguió caminando.

Hermione lo alcanzó—Oh, Harry, está bien. Sé que ha sido difícil para ti... —Le puso un brazo en el hombro y se inclinó sobre el tacto como si hubieran pasado años desde que había sentido un toque amistoso. A pesar de que no habían sido ni veinticuatro horas.

—Odio esto. Odio sentir que me estoy convirtiendo en alguien más. Escuchando voces y recuerdos que no son míos, deseando cosas que nunca desearía para mí... Ojalá supiera de manera concluyente que no iba a ladrar, completamente loco—Trepó la última escalera hacia la torre, y se dirigió a su habitación para buscar sus libros—Pociones a continuación. Oh, alegría—.

* * *

Snape tenía todo listo para su sexto año. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a marcar los ensayos del Tercer Año mientras esperaba que los pequeños cascarrabias se le unieran en su clase. Cuando entraron, los observó a todos. _“Hmm”_ , pensó para sí mismo, viendo a Potter entrar en la habitación. _“El chico ha cambiado”_. Lo mantuvo durante la mayor parte de la lección. Hizo algunos comentarios mordaces, pero cuando notó que no tenían el efecto habitual, se detuvo. De hecho, Potter llevaba una sonrisa vagamente familiar. La clase pasó con un mínimo de decencia; no hubo explosiones ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, todos parecían estar haciendo una poción casi perfecta. La de Potter fue perfecta. Él estaba desconcertado. Miró al niño y frunció el ceño. Seguramente él había hecho algo para adquirir este talento. Como robar sus notas o algo así.

—Potter. ¿Dígame cómo logró crear una poción perfecta en esta clase cuando no lo ha hecho en los últimos cinco años? —Severus se alzó sobre el chico, esperando que lo afectara. No hubo suerte.

—Solo lo hice. No sé cómo—Una respuesta singularmente poco informativa, por supuesto.

—Bien—Extendió la mano y agarró los hombros del otro chico. Harry no se asustó. Algo definitivamente estaba mal.

En cambio, el chico levantó su mano y la puso en la de Severus, aparentemente para sacarla. La oscuridad resultante sorprendió a ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Perderse en la salsa es cuando estás bastante ebrio, así que estás un poco fuera de contacto con la realidad.


	4. Enlace Hemianimaico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se despertó, y lo primero que hizo fue gritar. Ruidosamente. Dolía. Dolía peor que la maldición _Cruciatus_ , y picaba como si su piel estuviera cubierta de pequeños insectos excavadores que intentaban consumir cada centímetro de él. Gritó y gritó, dejando salir su frustración con el dolor. Él ni siquiera sabía lo que sucedió, lo cual era bastante inusual. Y algo faltaba. Él lo sabía ahora. Una parte de él se había... ido. O acababa de ser encontrada y arrancada de nuevo.

Naturalmente, sus gritos atrajeron a la medi-bruja, al igual que al director y la profesora McGonagall—Potter. Está bien... Madame Pomfrey se acercó para tocarlo, y mientras lo hacía, los escarabajos cavaron más profundo. Gritó más fuerte, agregando algunas malas palabras a sus gritos insensibles para hacerles saber que hablaba en serio. Algunos de ellos, no estaba seguro de cómo lo conocía.

Vagamente escuchó, entre gritos, al director y las dos brujas discutiendo la situación. Finalmente, con un exasperado—De acuerdo Albus—Poppy se movió y Harry sintió que levitaba en el aire, lo que hizo que los escarabajos dejaran de moverse por un momento, como si se estuvieran preguntando hacia dónde se dirigía. _“Sensible entonces”_. Frunció el ceño, ociosamente, preguntándose cómo conocía esa palabra, y por qué encajaba tan bien. Luego, fue bajado nuevamente, y asombrosamente, el fuego y los escarabajos se aquietaron. No estaba solo en la cama, y la cama ahora era mucho más grande que las camas habituales en el ala del hospital, pero, con el cese del dolor, ya no le importaba. Se acurrucó junto a la forma, que se sentía exactamente bien, y se durmió rápidamente, sin siquiera decir una palabra más. No estaba seguro de poder hablar más, de momento, de todos modos.

* * *

Severus se despertó y algo faltaba. Tardó unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de qué se trataba. Al principio, estaba preocupado porque asociaba la sensación con su poder, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía eso. Frunciendo el ceño, se desperezó y se preparó para levantarse de la cama, solo para darse cuenta de que no era su cama, ni estaba solo. Miró a su compañero, luego otra vez al lugar, e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Saltó de la cama y bramó por alguien que viniera—¿Qué demonios están sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué pusiste a ese mocoso en mi cama...? —Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina, donde sabía que Poppy probablemente estaba recolectando pociones y listas de hechizos para usar en él, pero se detuvo cuando se alejó a metro y medio del mocoso que lo enfurecía. Le dolía por todas partes. Y también le dolía al mocoso si las patadas y los gemidos eran una indicación. Ok, entonces dolía. Siguió adelante, y el dolor siguió aumentando. _“¿Qué demonios?”_ Hizo un par de experimentos para ver cómo reaccionaban ambos a la proximidad y la falta de ella, y decidió que lo mejor sería simplemente gatear en la cama. No sería bueno para su Chico Dorado que comenzara a gritar. _“De nuevo”_. Algo en el fondo de su mente repitió una escena en la que estaba dolido y Harry estaba gritando. Solo en la escena, él era Harry. Eso fue inquietante, por decir lo menos.

Finalmente, después de unos momentos, entró Poppy, y como él esperaba, ella le dio a tomar pociones y lo examinó de arriba hacia abajo con su varita. Parpadeó, volvió a escanear y luego salió del área acordonada—Albus—Llamó en voz alta.

—¿Sí, Poppy? —La voz tranquila de Dumbledore sonaba un poco preocupada. Pero después de años de escuchar su voz, observar sus gestos e intentar esculpir cada pequeño matiz, Severus sabía que no estaba preocupado por él y Potter excepto en el sentido más general. No, estaba preocupado porque le entregaran su culo en una fuente. No apreciaba entrometerse con nadie, pero tenía que admitir que las amenazas de Minerva habían hecho mucho para frenar los métodos del viejo. Quería escuchar la discusión de la pareja, ya que obviamente tenía que ver con él y Harry... _“Harry. ¿Cuándo sucedió **eso**?”_ Pero descubrió que no podía pensar en él de otra manera ahora. Especialmente cuando estaba enroscado alrededor de sí. El niño había extendido la mano en su sueño y le había pasado un brazo para atraerlo más cerca. Mentalmente, estaba retrocediendo. Físicamente, sin embargo, él había muerto y había ido a la próxima aventura solo para descubrir que era el rey. O así es como se sentía. Perfecto. Como nada que haya sentido alguna vez. La palabra vino de algún lugar semi-extraño pero completamente conectado. _“Casa”._

Se recostó, suspiró aliviado y esperó a que cayera el inevitable martillo.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó de nuevo, se acurrucó en la persona que estaba a su lado. Suspiró satisfecho, y se preguntó por qué estaba durmiendo junto a alguien, y quién era. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia los dedos largos y delgados, y miró hacia el cuerpo y la cara a los que pertenecían, tragó saliva—Um, profesor... —Esperaba que no estuviera despertando al hombre—¿Q-qué está pasando? —Había estado durmiendo todo el día, pero no pudo sofocar un bostezo—¿Por qué estamos en la misma cama? —.

—Porque, Potter—Los tonos acerbos que él conocía, llegaron rugiendo a través del pecho en el que estaba acostado—Si nos movemos a más de un metro de distancia en un momento dado, los dos terminamos con más dolor que si el Señor Oscuro nos hubiera lanzado el _Cruciatus_ por un día completo—Ambos tenían suficiente experiencia con ese particular hechizo para que ninguno pudiera evitar los estremecimientos.

—¿Cómo va a enseñar? ¿Cómo voy a llegar a las clases? ¿Qué hay sobre Vol... —Harry detuvo su audible preocupación cuando Snape inhaló bruscamente ante el sonido del nombre de su amo—Quiero decir... —Suspiró—Me pregunto si esto es de lo que Albus estaba hablando—.

Otra inhalación brusca, y Harry sabía que había metido su pie en su boca—Dijo que podía llamarlo así cuando estuviéramos solos. Pero ya que parece estar atrapado conmigo por el momento... —Hizo una mueca, esperando que no sonara tan grosero como creía.

—Ciertamente... —Snape comenzó a decir, y luego fue interrumpido de manera bastante grosera.

—Estará bien si son solo ustedes dos, o nosotros tres—El hombre mencionado entró en su área y conjuró una silla—Bien. Bien. Ambos están despiertos. Eso ahorra el problema de repetirme a mí mismo. Se envejece más rápido que el mejor chocolate de Honeydukes. Se envejece tan rápido que... —.

—Albus—La voz de Severus ladró. _“Severus. ¿Cuándo comencé a pensar en él como Severus? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?”_ Harry comenzó a asustarse levemente, pero se calmó con el toque de una mano cálida en su espalda, y una palabra suave en su oído—Silencio, chico tonto—Severus devolvió su atención al director—Ilumínanos, si quieres ¿Qué demonios están sucediendo en los nueve infiernos? —.

—Eso, mis chicos, es una pregunta difícil—Suspiró, y el centelleo omnipresente era el más tenue que Harry había visto en su vida. Instintivamente supo que había habido otras veces cuando el hombre había sido tan solemne, y una de ellas fue la noche en que sus padres fueron asesinados. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Severus tampoco parecía pensar eso. Apretó su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, deslizándolo entre el brazo de Harry y su costado, y lo apretó levemente. No suficiente para lastimar, pero suficiente para tranquilizar.

Dumbledore levantó un viejo libro para mostrarles—Escuché otra profecía a principios de este año, y les dejaré escucharla en breve. Sin embargo, para explicarlo brevemente, cada uno de ustedes sufre de una condición que Arcturus Ansels llama _“Hemianima”_ —Harry sintió que Severus apretaba su agarre y se ponía tenso ante eso. Trató de analizar el latín, pero no tuvo éxito— _Hemianima_ , mi querido niño—Continuó Albus, como si le leyera la mente a Harry—Se refiere a aquellos que nacen con solo una parte de un alma. O un alma menos que completa. Pasan por la vida buscando su otra mitad. Es de donde viene la idea común equivocada de alma gemela—Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Severus.

—¿Él es mi otra mitad? —Harry parpadeó, frotándose los ojos, finalmente soltó sus brazos lo suficiente para frotarse la cara, y para alcanzar sus lentes para ponérselos—¿Funciona solo con una persona, o podría ser cualquier otro _hemianimato_? — _“¿Estoy atrapado con él de por vida porque los dos nacimos de esta manera, o es **él** para quien nací para conectarme?”_ Era una gran pregunta para él.

—Esto último, creo. Lo cual es bastante discutible cuando se tiene en cuenta el hecho de que un _hemianimato_ , como te etiquetas tan rápida y correctamente, es algo muy raro. ¿Recuerdas mis referencias a uno en un millón de magos? —Harry asintió—También es por eso por lo que ambos han estado experimentando cosas extrañas. ¿Supongo que bebiste licor hace un par de noches, Severus? —.

—Sí, director, es mi tradición habitual de una noche—Harry extendió la mano y se frotó la frente en recuerdo de esa resaca—Bebí más de lo normal porque quería sacar de mi boca el sabor de esos infernales caramelos de limón—.

—Ok, ¿entonces me dio su resaca porque comí caramelos de limón? —Harry estaba empezando a ver cómo iba a funcionar esto. Iba a ser muy extraño—Déjeme adivinar. Casi se perdió la fiesta de Principio del Término, porque el viejo Voldy le estaba dando un _Cruciatus_ aproximadamente... —Él frunció el ceño para sí mismo—Cinco treinta y dos de la tarde. Sobre el momento en que nos estábamos acercando a la estación de Hogsmeade—.

Harry levantó la vista para ver el efecto de sus palabras en su... alma gemela, a falta de un término mejor, y vio que arqueaba las cejas—Precisamente, Sr. Potter—.

—Y camina a un cierto ritmo y se mueve de cierta manera para que sus túnicas se muevan para crear el efecto que desea. De hecho, trabajaste... —Pensó por un momento—Aproximadamente seis meses en obtener el movimiento así—Él sonrió—Y... —Trató de recordar la otra cosa que lo estaba molestando—Y, come lentamente. Saboreando cada mordisco, no como Ron metiéndolo como con pala—.

—Y usted, Sr. Potter... —Severus debió haber decidido devolver el favor—Se siente avergonzado en momentos extraños, y le golpean en el estómago con Bludgers y usted... —Se inclinó para susurrarle—Se masturba en la ducha cuando está seguro de que nadie está mirando. Especialmente después de que haya visto a uno de sus compañeros de cuarto desnudo, y no quiero aclarar cuál—Harry se sonrojó tan profundamente que sus manos parecían rosadas mientras las miraba.

—Sí—Él asintió con la cabeza y miró a Dumbledore quien estaba simplemente mirándolos con esa sonrisa benigna que los volvía locos a los dos—¿Qué significa eso para nosotros, señor? ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Cómo podemos...? —.

—Lo que mi compañero aparente está tratando de decir… —Severus aclaró, obviamente obteniendo placer, del shock en la cara de Harry ante esa revelación—…es ¿Que se requiere para poder estar a más de cinco pies el uno del otro y ser capaz de seguir con nuestras vidas diarias con la menor cantidad de alboroto y molestia? —.

 _“Bien dicho, Severus”._ Harry pensó para sí mismo. _“Exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Gracias”._

Dumbledore suspiró—Por desgracia, no estoy seguro de lo que tienen que hacer. En primer lugar, sin embargo, tendremos que mantenerlos aquí por un tiempo y consultar los libros y ver cuál es el curso natural de una relación _Hemianimaica_ , y cómo podemos adaptar eso a nuestra situación. Tendremos que inventar una razón para que ustedes dos estén juntos en el ala del hospital. Sin embargo, tal como lo prometí, debo informarles acerca de esta profecía en particular—Pronunció las palabras de la profecía, dejando que las palabras se asimilaran.

—Exploté mi poción. O algo igualmente de insostenible—Después de un largo silencio, Harry ofreció su sugerencia sobre el motivo por el que estaban en el ala del Hospital—Quiero decir, fuimos noqueados en la clase de pociones, ¿seguramente hay algo con lo que trabajar? —Sonrió ante la sorpresa de Severus ante el vocabulario de Harry—Se lo estoy robando, creo—.

—Obviamente—Fue la respuesta sarcástica—Espero que los efectos no sean transferibles. No deseo llamar a nada que me guste “genial” o alguna otra tontería—Ninguno de los dos pronunció los pensamientos que estaban pasando por la cabeza ante la idea de otra profecía sobre Harry.

Harry se rió. Fue una pequeña risa, pero fue una risa. Se inclinó hacia Severus, y suspiró. Temía que el hombre lo alejara y comenzara a moverse, pero Severus lo detuvo.

—En este punto, si entiendo nuestra relación, vamos a necesitar acercarnos mucho más tarde. Y, francamente, debo admitir que me encuentro a mí mismo... —Miró al director, quien asintió, dándole una aprobación silenciosa por sus palabras—Me encuentro requiriendo su toque tanto como requiere el mío—Harry se relajó, y se inclinó hacia su maestro, y cerró los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se durmió de nuevo.

* * *

Severus suspiró para sí mismo, y juntó al tonto niño más cerca. Por supuesto, de todas las personas en el mundo para tener esta conexión, tenía que ser este mocoso. Tenía la misma edad que los padres muertos del niño. Pero parecía que el Destino no respetaba la edad, género, preferencias personales, ni nada parecido. Pero, mientras yacía allí, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que eran tan dispares en edad y posición, los dos tenían mucho en común. Solo tuvo que recordar los recuerdos de sus espantosas sesiones de Oclumancia para darse cuenta de que Harry no era quien había pensado que era. De ningún modo. Lo cual, francamente, era una revelación embarazosa. Comenzó a recordar intencionalmente esas escenas, y con un poco de pensamiento, pudo contar más sobre la historia. No estaba seguro de si era un efecto secundario del vínculo, o una observación lógica desacoplada la que trajo la información a la mente, pero de cualquier forma, lo que vio lo llevó a darse cuenta de que quizás el Destino tenía razón después de todo.


	5. Despejando El Aire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se movió, sintiendo un gran alivio por la ausencia del dolor y la picazón que lo habían atormentado durante aproximadamente un mes. Suspiró y se movió en la cama, luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Los recuerdos volvieron rápidamente, y con ellos, una sensación de preocupación persistente. Tenía varias preguntas, y todavía sentía que algo estaba mal con el vínculo. Además de lo cual, necesitaba usar el retrete desesperadamente. No estaba seguro si el baño estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ir sin molestar a su... ¿qué? ¿Quién era Snape para él ahora? _“Severus”_. Su mente lo corrigió automáticamente, y misteriosamente, la voz mental sonaba notablemente como el hombre mismo. _“Severus”_. Suspiró, la necesidad aumentando. Balanceando sus piernas y caminando silenciosamente hacia la instalación más cercana, Harry esperó a que el vínculo se quejara. No fue así. Eso reforzó la afirmación mental de Harry de que la cosa estaba viva. Él gruñó para sus adentros, y terminó, caminando hacia la cama. Arrastrándose, se acurrucó más cerca, el sueño no volvía. Había demasiado en su mente.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey salió apresuradamente de su oficina para ver cómo estaban sus pacientes. Todavía no entendía cómo podrían ser estos hombres en particular... _“ya no puedo llamarlo niño, ¿o sí?”_ …quiénes necesitabas su ayuda para esto. Se había estado preocupando de que algo no funcionara, y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo de descanso, leyendo los libros que Albus le había proporcionado. Ahora, ella se dio cuenta de lo que era. Y le preocupaba aún más. Ella esperaba que pudieran superarlo. Si no, los libros advirtieron, es probable que los matara a ambos.

* * *

Cuando Severus despertó, automáticamente alcanzó a la otra persona en la cama antes de darse la vuelta por completo. Algo le dijo que tenía que asegurarse de que el hombre más joven estuviera bien. Para su sorpresa, el niño ya estaba despierto, mirándolo y aparentemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos—Algo todavía no está bien, señor—Se mordió el labio inferior—Puedo sentirlo. La picazón y el dolor no son tan malos, todavía, pero... —Severus recordó. Él estaba acostumbrado. Veintiún años sintiendo algo y finalmente se había disipado un poco—Creo que deberíamos hablar con Madame Pomfrey y descubrir por qué todavía se siente tan... —Harry, con su vocabulario limitado, luchó por encontrar la palabra correcta. Agitó una mano en el pequeño espacio entre ellos, usándola como un descriptor—Ya sabe—.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo, señor Potter—La respuesta de Severus fue amistosa, pero distante. Algo dentro de él llamando, _“Harry. Llámame Harry, ¿por favor?”_ Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si era por sus propios pensamientos o por los del muchacho, pero no dijo nada—Esperaremos su presencia, y luego la bombardearemos con las preguntas que sé que ambos tenemos—Su sonrisa era sardónica—¿Estás...? —Vaciló de nuevo, inseguro de cómo expresar esto—¿Es esta situación tolerable para usted? —.

Harry sonrió, pareciendo entender lo que estaba tratando de preguntar. Bueno, habían pasado cinco años tratando de entenderse entre sí, sin más motivo que humillar e insultar al otro. Tenían eso en común, al menos—Sí señor. No es lo que habría elegido, creo, pero al menos eres alguien que me ve—Esta última parte sorprendió a Severus. Hubiera esperado que todos vieran al Niño-Que-vivió. Con un ceño fruncido, Severus se sentó allí, mirando a Harry por un largo momento, tratando de ubicar lo que _sentía_ sobre la situación.

Poppy se apresuró y sonrió benignamente a los dos—Buenos días, caballeros—Severus rodó los ojos—Ahora, ahora, profesor. Tenemos suficiente para continuar con lo que es. No agreguemos la mala actitud del paciente a la lista, ¿verdad? — _“Ella está canalizando a Albus”_ , pensó Severus extrañamente—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta? —Él se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Una miríada de miríadas, Poppy—Respondió Severus—Los dos hemos notado que algo anda mal con el vínculo. No estamos seguros de cómo proceder para corregirlo, si eso es posible—Severus cambió su mirada entre Harry y Poppy, mirando al primero para medir la comprensión, a la segunda para medir la respuesta—Por favor, dinos, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer nosotros dos para lograr el alivio de esta picazón infernal? Se siente como si un nido entero de insectos hubiera encontrado su hogar debajo de mi epidermis—Se estremeció, y Harry extendió la mano para tocarlo, lo que, suficientemente exasperante, calmó la picazón.

* * *

Harry estaba bastante seguro de seguir lo que Severus estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, él tenía un par de preguntas propias. Se movió sobre la cama, y se acercó para ponerse las gafas. Tampoco parecían estar funcionando tan bien. Refunfuñó para sí mismo y expresó su preocupación—Señora, ¿por qué acaba de aparecer? He estado trabajando en la clase del Profesor Snape durante cinco años, y accidentalmente me ha tocado un par de veces más—Fue lo suficientemente atento como para darse cuenta de que era el... —Catalizador—Miró a los profesores que estaban observándolo con un poco de sorpresa, aunque hicieron todo lo posible para enmascararlo—¡Oigan! —Él se sintió ligeramente ofendido—¡Presto atención en pociones! Y, probablemente, si Malfoy y sus compinches no tiraran cosas en mi caldero, lo haría mejor. No digo que sea un genio completo en eso, pero al menos tendría el color correcto—Él puso los ojos en blanco—De todas formas. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no el año pasado, o el año anterior o... cuando llegué aquí y él rozó su mano contra la mía el segundo día que estuve en su clase? —¿Por qué lo recuerda? Pero debe haber sido la verdad, porque Snape de repente se veía pensativo.

—Esa es la parte fácil, Señor Potter—Severus fue el que respondió su pregunta. Él arqueó una ceja hacia Harry, sin creer la necesidad de explicar esta parte—¿Nadie se lo ha dicho? —Frunció el ceño.

—¿Decirme qué, señor? Recuerde, hasta que conocí a Hagrid en mi undécimo cumpleaños, pensé que mis padres eran unos borrachos que murieron en un accidente automovilístico—Por la aguda respiración que lo rodeaba, no sabían esa parte. _“¡Oops!”_ Harry no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa, aunque fue una sardónica—No sé casi nada sobre el mundo mágico que los profesores no hayan cubierto explícitamente en clase. No sé lo que se les dice a los nacidos Muggle, pero también me escapó de las grietas, ya que técnicamente, soy mestizo—Harry sabía que probablemente había muchas cosas que no sabía. La cosa era que él ni siquiera sabía si había cosas que él no sabía. Eso lo confundió tratando de pensar, así que esperó la respuesta.

—Señor Potter... —La voz de Severus era plena y rica. _“Modo maestro”_ , Harry lo etiquetó de inmediato—Cuando un joven brujo o mago cumple dieciséis años, su poder entra. Hasta ese momento, es como un pequeño chorrito de un lavabo. Sin embargo, cuando uno alcanza los dieciséis años, la espita se abre por completo como... —Parecía estar buscando una metáfora apropiada.

—Como la manguera de un bombero—Harry respondió por él. Hubo una expresión de confusión en el rostro de Pomfrey, pero Severus asintió.

—Precisamente. Buena analogía—La alabanza hizo que las entrañas de Harry se retorcieran de placer—Es por eso por lo que no enseñamos muchos más... —De nuevo, parecía estar perdido por la palabra correcta. Esta vez, se recuperó—Conjuros llamativos o poderosos hasta Sexto y Séptimo Año. Los estudiantes simplemente no tienen el poder para eso—Frunció el ceño—¿Aún no ha tenido su aumento? —Esto pareció preocuparlo.

—No lo sabría. He estado demasiado preocupado por todas las cosas extrañas que están sucediendo. Tal vez eso lo haya pospuesto —Se encogió de hombros—¿Podría el estrés afectarlo? —.

—Puede, de hecho, señor Potter, y Merlín sabe que tiene su parte justa de eso—Interrumpió Poppy—Tendremos que establecer algunas condiciones controladas mientras se recupera para permitirte obtener su aumento en paz—.

 _“Alegría”_. Harry suspiró. Más de qué preocuparse —Gracias señora. Um, ¿le importaría responder a la pregunta del profesor Snape, señora? Eso probablemente ayudaría a mi nivel de estrés. Las hormigas que suben y bajan por mi piel hacen que sea más difícil relajarse —Volvió a girar los ojos.

Hubo una risa silenciosa detrás de él, y se volvió bruscamente para mirar al hombre al que estaba... unido. Unido—En efecto. Tiendo a estar de acuerdo. Prosiga, Madame—.

—Bueno, lo más cerca que puedo entender, señores, su vínculo es débil debido a los años de enemistad entre ustedes. Tienen que parar, pasar el tiempo para resolver sus problemas, y luego, hay una pequeña ceremonia y el vínculo estará satisfecho—.

—Señora, usted dice que el “vínculo estará satisfecho”—Harry estaba seguro de que su pregunta era una de la miríada de miríadas que necesitaba respuesta—¿Está... vivo? —.

—Merlín y Nimue, no, niño—Poppy se rió—Simplemente significa que las condiciones sean adecuadas para que el vínculo funcione al máximo—.

—¿Quiere decir que conseguir su resaca porque le di de comer caramelos de limón no es lo _máximo_ que se obtiene este vínculo? —Harry se sorprendió al saber eso y se perdió la mirada confusa de la medi-bruja—Wow—Miró a Snape. Realmente lo miró, lo miró a los ojos. El hombre seguía siendo el malvado bastardo grasiento de las mazmorras, pero luego, nuevamente, no lo era—Debería ser interesante. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —Tenía una idea—¿Deberíamos simplemente escribir todas nuestras preguntas para que pueda responderlas a la vez? —.

—Excelente sugerencia, señor Potter. Le buscaré algo para escribir—Poppy se fue corriendo.

—Lo que no daría por un bolígrafo y una libreta justo ahora—Harry gruñó, mirando hacia la cama, jugando ociosamente con las sábanas que lo rodeaban.

—¿Las plumas y el pergamino no son lo suficientemente buenos para usted? —El tono de Severus era burlón, no mordaz, y eso hizo que Harry volviera a mirar.

—No, señor—Se puso las gafas en la cara, aunque antes estaban bien situadas—No es eso. Simplemente es más fácil escribir con ellos. Otra cosa más que nadie me enseñó—Esto hizo que Severus arqueara las cejas.

—¿Nadie le enseñó a usted o a sus compañeros cómo usar una pluma correctamente? Esa es la primera lección que enseño a mis nuevos Primeros Años. Le sorprenderían las cosas que los padres le han enseñado a sus hijos. Incluso las más puras familias de sangrepura tienen algunas nociones muy extrañas de... —Se estremeció, y Harry se inclinó hacia él, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

—Bueno, como digo, no sé lo que se les enseña a los nacidos muggles. Pero yo no estaba incluido en eso. De alguna manera, aprendí mirando a los demás. Lo hago bien, pero sé que podría hacerlo mejor. Lo siento, profesor—Realmente lo lamentaba. Esta era otra de esas cosas que él no sabía que él no sabía. Era extremadamente frustrante. Él se tensó, levantando sus puños.

—Señor… Harry—Severus se acercó, agarrándolo por el hombro—Calma. No es tu culpa. Tomas más de lo que deberías. Como profesores, es nuestra culpa que no hayas obtenido la información que necesitas. ¿No leíste los libros en tu lista? Algunos de ellos tenían pistas sobre algo de esto—.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Eso es todo lo que Harry diría en este momento, optando por inhalar y exhalar lentamente, tratando de igualar el ritmo del pecho detrás de él. Observó a Madame Pomfrey regresar con las cosas para que él hiciera una lista. Él iba a hacerla muy larga, se dio cuenta.

—Ahora, caballeros, hay varios problemas y conceptos erróneos que necesitarán aclarar en su relación. Sin embargo, no quiero que levanten sus voces. Entonces... —Hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que podrían hacer para hacer esto—Necesitamos un lugar donde ambos puedan estar cómodos y discutir estas cosas de una manera racional—.

—Siempre podríamos usar la Sala—Ofreció Harry—La Sala de los Menesteres—No estaba seguro de querer que ellos supieran que la usaba, pero si este hombre estaba atascado con él de por vida, seguramente saldría.

—Ah. Excelente opción. Bueno, báñense y vístete, ambos... Conseguiré un elfo para conseguir su ropa. ¿Alguna cosa específica que quisieran? —Cada uno expresó su opinión, obteniendo algo cómodo, y Harry se dio una ducha primero.

* * *

_"Bueno, esto iba a ser un buen caldero de poción”_. Severus terminó de abotonarse la camisa, se pasó un peine por el pelo y se mudó a la enfermería para ponerse calcetines y zapatos. _“Me odia. ¿Cómo vamos a hablar a través de todos los restos y explosiones de nuestra relación sin voces elevadas?”_ Negó con la cabeza, se abotonó las botas y miró a Harry, que estaba afanosamente garabateando preguntas en el papel. Él notó que había dos columnas. Extraño—Vamos, entonces, Potter. Vayamos a esa habitación y comencemos este proceso—Él resopló.

Harry levantó la vista, asintió, enrolló su pergamino y se lo metió en sus vaqueros extragrandes. Cerró la botella de tinta y la dejó junto a la pluma—Si necesitamos más, habrá algunas en la habitación—Parecía tan seguro de ese hecho.

—De hecho—Severus se divirtió. Caminaron hacia la habitación en relativo silencio—¿Cómo funciona esta maravilla del castillo, entonces? —Preguntó, mirando a Harry caminar.

—Tienes que pasar tres veces por la puerta, pensando en lo que necesitas. Y realmente tienes que ser específico. Como, estoy diciendo, “Necesito un lugar para que Snape y yo ventilemos nuestras quejas”. Y... —Se giró, esperando que sucediera algo, y, maravilla de las maravillas, apareció una puerta.

—Eso es bastante... interesante—Él avanzó, y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Había dos sillas cómodas, aunque una era grande y flexible y la otra más fuerte y resistente. Una mesa estaba asentada entre ellos. Sobre la mesa, como el niño había predicho con tanto enojo, había plumas, tinta, pergamino y... ¿una campana pequeña y un reloj de arena? ¿Para qué?

—¡Oh! —Harry sonrió, se dejó caer en la silla blanda que supuso correctamente, era para él—Recuerdo que cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, mi maestra usaba una campana para asegurarse de que estábamos prestando atención. Creo que podríamos usarlo como... —Frunció el ceño, y Severus esperó pacientemente a que terminara su pensamiento—Como si uno de nosotros fuera demasiado lejos, el otro pudiera tocar el timbre—Severus arqueó una ceja con sorpresa. Esa era en realidad una idea muy inteligente.

—¿Y el reloj de arena? —Tocó la parte superior de la pequeña cosa.

—Otro maestro nos pidió que respondiéramos preguntas, pero teníamos que terminar la respuesta antes de que la arena desapareciera por completo. Así que, supongo, si necesitáramos tomar turnos, podríamos asegurarnos de permanecer dentro de un cierto límite de tiempo—Se encogió de hombros, inseguro de que sus ideas fueran meritorias o negativas. _“Esto no es James Potter”_. La idea lo golpeó tan fuerte que casi titubeó. Rápidamente, se sentó en su asiento.

—Bien. Propongo que comencemos desde el principio—Severus observó su rostro para ver cuál era su expresión—¿Por qué no leíste los libros antes de venir a la escuela? —.

Harry tomó un momento para explicar. En la escuela a la que asistió, a menudo se los penalizaba por leer con anticipación, porque los conceptos tenían que demostrarse y también ingerirse a través de la palabra escrita. Además, comenzó a hablar sobre su vida hogareña, cómo no se le permitió tener sus cosas hasta que su familia lo abandonó sin miramientos en la plataforma 9 y ¾, y se fue corriendo, riendo.

—¿Hicieron qué? Seguramente... —Severus se detuvo—Tal vez tenemos que retroceder aún más—Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, y él se tensó, luego se levantó. Dio vueltas por la habitación durante un largo momento, discutiendo consigo mismo sobre algo.

—Bien. Te lo diré, pero voy a esperar el timbre. Si tienes... —Sus ojos eran cautelosos. Como un animal enjaulado. Severus se preguntó qué podría haber pasado para que su vida fuera tan dolorosa.

—De acuerdo—Sabía que esta era la única forma de obtener la información. Y así fue. A medida que la historia se derramaba del niño, como el agua de una cascada, las piezas que había visto a través de su vínculo y a través de esas lecciones de Oclumancia, comenzaron a formar una imagen coherente. Parpadeó, se reclinó en su silla y continuó escuchando. Una vez que Harry comenzó, sin embargo, no se detuvo. Hubo momentos en que la habitación pareció temblar por un tiempo hasta que algo se estabilizó. Severus no estaba seguro si era Harry o esta habitación haciéndolo. Volvió su atención al mocoso. Harry pasó por el Primer Año, el Segundo Año... cada año, revelando cosas sobre sí mismo, sus amigos y esa vieja cabra que era su jefe y que hacía hervir a Severus. Frunció el ceño profundamente y guardó silencio hasta que Harry lo notará. En ese momento, estaba describiendo el viaje en tren de este año y el _Cruciatus_ que sintió mientras estaba en el.

>> ¿Profesor? —Se acercó, y Severus vio la oportunidad. Pasó un brazo por la pequeña forma, lo llevó a su regazo y se inclinó para sujetar al joven. Él no dijo nada durante un largo momento.

—Supongo que debo comenzar mi turno con una disculpa—Dijo momentos después cuando pudo hablar—No entendí ninguna de estas cosas, y sin embargo las entendí demasiado bien—Soltó un bufido, cuando el chico se movió para mirarlo con una expresión confusa en el rostro—Lo que quiero decir, Harry, es que cuando te vi, hice suposiciones basadas en quién era tu padre, y en base al hecho de que eras muy conocido y amado por el mundo mágico. Me cruzó menos que nadie la idea de que no te mimaban como a un rey. Todos hubiéramos hecho eso, así que asumimos que ese es el tratamiento que recibías. ¿Sabía que en el mundo de los magos, un niño es la riqueza más valiosa que una familia puede tener? Tu clan Weasley es más rico que los Malfoys, Parkinsons y Potters juntos, porque tienen seis magos jóvenes y una bruja para criar. El joven señor Malfoy no odia a su amigo y a su hermana porque son más pobres que él. Por el contrario, los odia porque son mucho más ricos de lo que su familia será alguna vez—Esto claramente sorprendió al niño. Él se estremeció. Debió haber pensado en otra pregunta para Poppy o para cualquier otra persona, porque se levantó del regazo de Severus, se dirigió a la mesa y garabateó otra línea en una de las columnas.

Severus tomó la señal cuando el chico terminó y lo miró expectante—Es mi turno. Y comenzaré desde el principio también. Soy mestizo, igual que tú, aunque mi padre no era un mago, sino un muggle llamado Tobías. No hay una gran fortuna Snape, ni una mansión para heredar. Solo una lúgubre y descolorida casa cerca de un molino en una pequeña villa llamada “Spinner's End”. Mi vecino más cercano era una pequeña familia muggle llamada Evans—Una pequeña sonrisa fue la única indicación de que captó la expresión de Harry, aunque antes de que el joven pudiera abrir la boca, Severus había confirmado la suposición de Harry—Sí. _Esos_ Evans —Continuó contando su historia, habló sobre su tiempo en la escuela, tratando de evitar insultar a la familia de su compañero, aunque fue difícil. Continuó contando cómo se había metido con la gente equivocada, cómo lo habían convencido de que Tom Riddle tenía todo lo que necesitaban y que no tenía que pasar el rato con “sangresucias” como Lily. Siguió adelante, evitando los detalles de las atrocidades en las que se vio obligado a participar, tanto porque los detalles no eran pertinentes a la historia como porque temía que el niño los hubiera visto en abundancia. Por la historia que contó, supuso que no estaba lejos.

Llegó a la parte que temía—Harry—Se detuvo, volviéndose para mirar al niño—¿Puedo tener la campana, por favor? —Sus nervios se tensaron—Tengo algo que decirte que sé que no será agradable de escuchar. Sin embargo, si vamos a ser completamente abiertos el uno con el otro, es imperativo que lo sepas. Por favor respeta mis deseos si toco el timbre—Tendió una mano, y el chico se puso de pie, acercándose para darle al hombre la pequeña campana de plata.

>> Fui yo quien le dijo a Lord Voldemort sobre la Profecía—Observó las expresiones en la cara del niño—No sabía todo, ni sabía a quién se refería. Para mí, fue información para asegurar otra noche de seguridad al servicio del loco que había elegido seguir—Suspiró, contando la historia de cómo llegó al Cabeza de Cerdo y cómo fue expulsado antes de escuchar el resto de las palabras—La primera vez que escuché todo fue hace solo unos minutos cuando me lo dijiste—La cara de Harry se tensó con ira. Inhaló, y Severus esperó por la tormenta que se aproximaba. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, se sorprendió una vez más.

—Ese _bastardo_ mentiroso y manipulador —La habitación comenzó a temblar de nuevo, y le tomó mucho más tiempo calmarse esta vez. Severus no estaba seguro de a quién se refería Harry, pero ciertamente no era él—¡Ambos! —Harry se levantó, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación detrás de su silla por largos momentos—Lo siento señor. Es mucho con lo que lidiar. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no tenías la intención de lastimarme. Creo que los dos hemos sido títeres durante mucho tiempo. Yo desde esa noche, tu desde mucho antes de eso—Sus asombrosos ojos verdes brillaban con comprensión—Creo que puedo ver el punto del Destino—Se rió. No una risa alegre, sino una risa triste y tranquila—Eres la única persona que _podría_ entender por lo que estoy pasando. Nadie más lo haría— _“Punto justo”_ , concedió Severus. _“Nuestras vidas son mucho más parecidas de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Somos hermanos en más que solo está alma dividida entre nosotros”_ —Me gustaría pasar el tiempo conociendo a la persona real, señor—Severus parpadeó y miró al chico que ahora lo miraba a él—Sé que tienes que ser un bastardo para el acto, pero quiero saber quién eres. Después de todo, esta cosa parece ser un compromiso de por vida—Esta vez, la risa llevó un poco más de humor.

—Señor Potter… No, Harry, creo que a mí también me gustaría eso—Comenzaron a planear cómo podrían hacer eso. Las detenciones falsas, las lecciones extra fingidas, las ideas pasaron volando, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que funcionaban extremadamente bien juntos cuando el aire había sido clareado. Ambos tomaron la lección muy en serio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que sus planes bien trabajados no serían necesarios.

* * *

Regresaron rápidamente a la enfermería y volvieron a ocupar su lugar, esperando que la enfermera terminara sus tareas. Harry yacía en la cama, Severus se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo su mano discretamente. Harry le sonrió y luego intencionadamente borró de expresión su rostro. Madame Pomfrey regresó y les dio a cada uno una mirada larga y penetrante—Ahora, señores, tienen que tomar algunas decisiones. Si las cosas están solucionadas, como parece, entonces pueden decidir cómo proceder. Recuerden que la naturaleza de este vínculo puede cambiar en cualquier momento... bueno, técnicamente, eso no es exactamente cierto. Pueden _profundizar_ la naturaleza del vínculo en cualquier momento. Una vez que hayan decidido ir a cierto nivel, requerirá el mantenimiento de cualquier otro vínculo mágico—Eso hizo que Harry se perdiera. Miró a Severus con esa mirada en blanco que le dijo al otro hombre que no tenía ni idea.

—Cada clase de enlace mágico tiene requisitos para comenzar y requisitos para continuar funcionando como una relación saludable. Es más bien como un matrimonio—Harry todavía estaba confundido, y Severus lo entendió—O como una buena amistad—Eso lo hizo más claro—Si no juega al ajedrez con el señor Weasley al menos una o dos veces por semana, considera que hay algo mal, ¿correcto? —Harry se preguntó cómo sabía eso, pero asintió—Entonces, juega al ajedrez con él para mantener la amistad. Lo que Poppy está diciendo es que podemos ser amigos, colegas, hermanos o amantes, pero cada paso que demos más profundo no se puede deshacer—El mundo de Harry estaba tambaleándose—¿Más información de la que puede procesar en este momento? —El tono de Severus era ligero y provocador.

—Sí. ¿Amantes? —Eso lo golpeó—Um... ¿Cómo funciona eso? Ambos somos muchachos—Harry sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba por la vergüenza—Sé que dos hombres pueden enamorarse, pero ¿pueden casarse? Porque mi tío... —No terminó ese pensamiento. No con las dos expresiones cerradas que se encontraron con las suyas—Lo siento—Miró hacia abajo otra vez, y Severus se puso de pie, deslizándose detrás de él, enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo como lo había hecho antes.

—No es su culpa que esas personas abismalmente sucias le hayan enseñado casi nada sobre su mundo. Tampoco es su culpa que no entienda estas cosas. Es por eso por lo que hace preguntas—Harry se tensó. Las preguntas lo encerraron en el armario.

—Bueno. Lo intentaré—Se inclinó hacia la forma reconfortante del Maestro de Pociones, y suspiró. Esto era mucho para enfrentar—Entonces, um... —.

—Señor Potter—Comenzó la medi-bruja—En nuestro mundo, la magia controla un poco las cosas. A medida que cada uno de nosotros conoce más la magia, nos atraen las personas que tienen magia compatible. La magia permite la relación, hasta e incluso la creación y crianza de los niños—Se encendió una luz dentro de la cabeza de Harry.

—Entonces, _eso_ es lo que ella quiso decir—Harry sonrió—La profesora McGonagall nos dio una charla sobre magia compatible y esas cosas, pero no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando—Él sonrió—Bueno. Eso tiene más sentido ahora—.

Los dos maestros se miraban con una mirada extraña, y Severus negó con la cabeza—Entonces, la pregunta sigue siendo, dónde establecer la barra por el momento. Supongo—Miró a la matrona para obtener su aclaración—¿Que no se necesita otra ceremonia para elevar el nivel de compromiso? —Él sonó esperanzado, y eso hizo que el corazón de Harry se moviera.

—Eso sería correcto. Entonces, sugeriría un nivel más bajo. ¿Quizás amigos o colegas primero? —Harry pensó por un largo momento.

—Colegas, creo. Entonces, podemos trabajar para hermanos, y luego, ya veremos—Harry habló y observó la expresión del otro hombre. Él parecía satisfecho—De acuerdo. Tengo una pregunta—Ambos asintieron con la cabeza hacia él, y Poppy le hizo un gesto para que continuara—Dado que obviamente somos extremadamente compatibles, hasta el punto de compartir experiencias, ¿eso significa que estamos destinados a estar... casados el uno con el otro? —.

—Por así decirlo, sí—Severus fue el que respondió, apretando un poco más el agarre—Debido a la _hemianima_ , podemos determinar el nivel de relación que tenemos, pero no podemos hacer que otros participen. Somos... para todos los efectos... almas gemelas—Harry miró la expresión de disgusto en la cara de su alma gemela, y comenzó a preocuparse. _“¿Esa expresión significa que siente que está atrapado conmigo?”_ Debe haber usado su pensamiento en su rostro otra vez, porque fue corregido rápidamente—Quiero decir, no me gusta el concepto de alma gemela, especialmente como lo expresa la literatura muggle. Contiene errores y causa un malentendido y un sinfín de problemas. No quise quejarme de la elección del Destino para mí—Harry sabía que eso era una disculpa por la forma en que se había expresado, y cerró los ojos.

—Gracias, señor—Sonrió.

—En cualquier nivel, al menos mientras estamos solos o con aquellos que entienden, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, y si soy tan audaz, me esforzaré por hacer lo mismo—Harry se volvió hacia él con un comienzo—Sí, Harry. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, de la forma que decidamos, por lo tanto, no veo la necesidad de cosas como títulos cuando vamos a pasar momentos íntimos juntos—Se rió entre dientes, viendo la sorpresa de Harry—Incluso como colegas o hermanos, se nos permite una medida de libertad que otros no tienen. Además, nuestras circunstancias únicas crean un vínculo aún más estrecho. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Esto otra vez fue dirigido a Poppy.

—Si. Estaba llegando a eso. Hay varios efectos secundarios para los _hemianima_ que están presentes incluso en el nivel de amigos. Han comenzado a experimentar algunos de ellos, aunque serán mucho más fuertes a medida que continúen. Es por eso por lo que pensé que sería mejor tenerlos cerca cuando comenzaran a aumentar—.

Harry estaba preocupado ahora—¿Hay algo mal? —Se giró para poder verlos a ambos sin torcer su cuello como lo había estado haciendo.

—No, Harry—Severus le respondió—Va a ser un desafío para los dos. Ocupémonos de la ceremonia y trataremos esa parte en breve. ¿De acuerdo? —.

—Sí. Por supuesto. Suena bien—Harry todavía estaba aprensivo—¿Qué requiere la ceremonia? —Vio como la mujer abría un tomo viejo y polvoriento y fruncía el ceño—Oh querido. En cualquier etapa, requiere un testigo específico de cada miembro—Le mostró el libro a Severus.

—Ah. Estoy seguro de que Albus sería el mío. Sin embargo, no puede, ya que llevará a cabo el vínculo—Frunció el ceño—¿Serviría la señorita Granger? —Harry parpadeó con dureza otra vez. Este día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Lo haría si le permites leer el libro primero—Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Un plan astuto, mi joven compañero. Digno de un Slytherin—La sonrisa de Severus era astuta.

—Bueno, casi fui uno—Harry lo dejó caer en el regazo del otro hombre y observó su respuesta.

—¿Estabas casi clasificado en Slytherin? ¿Qué pasó? —Las cejas de Severus se alzaron tan altas que quedaron ocultas bajo el flequillo de su largo cabello.

—Malfoy había sido un idiota y Hagrid y Ron no, así que convencí al Sombrero para que me enviara a cualquier lugar, menos a Slytherin—Se rió de la expresión del hombre.

—Olvidaste mencionar eso en tu narración, Harry—No había censura en su voz, solo una broma.

—No podría contarte _todos_ mis secretos, ¿podría? —Harry negó con la cabeza. Las cosas estarían bien.


	6. Preparaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Después de una muy necesaria siesta e igualmente importante comida, Harry y Severus fueron recibidos por una entusiasta Hermione. Madame Pomfrey explicó que solo le había dicho a la joven bruja que se trataba de un proyecto especial que involucraba a Harry, y que tendría que leer detenidamente varios libros viejos. Por supuesto, Hermione estaba eufórica, así que, mientras los hombres terminaban su comida, Hermione se apresuró a ingresar al ala del hospital y se dirigió directamente a Harry.

—Mione, no me toques... —Harry levantó sus manos para advertirla. Severus deslizó su mano izquierda alrededor de la cintura del chico, emitiendo un aire protector que parecía natural—No es que no quiera un abrazo, es solo que en este momento, duele—La mirada abatida en la cara de la niña se redujo bruscamente cuando notó la proximidad de Severus a su amiga.

—¡ _Él_ te está tocando, Harry, y _él_ es un maestro! — _“Estoy seguro de que eso es **exactamente** lo que pretendía decir”. _Severus soltó un suave bufido al que Harry se giró, sonriendo—¿Qué? —La pequeña sabelotodo se sentía excluida, y sabía que ella odiaba cuando algo se le ocultaba. Su Harry giró esa brillante sonrisa en su dirección.

—Eso es parte del... —Harry comenzó a decir, y luego pareció olvidar lo que Madame Pomfrey había dicho para que viniera aquí.

—Proyecto de investigación—Severus terminó su frase, recordándole misteriosamente a los gemelos Weasley. Algo del pensamiento debió filtrarse a través del vínculo o en su rostro, porque cuando Harry se giró hacia la chica, también hubo una sonrisa en su voz.

—Cierto. El proyecto de investigación—Él puso los ojos en blanco, y Severus se preguntó por qué. Sin embargo, la señorita Granger pareció comprender, porque sonrió comprensivamente y asintió.

—Bien, Harry, ¿dónde están estos libros? —Ella acercó una silla para sentarse junto a ellos, entrecerrando los ojos ante la proximidad—No están unidos por la poción, ¿o sí? —Parecía estar adivinando locamente, al menos para ella. _“Es una suposición razonable de hacer”_ , pensó el anciano, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras la miraba sentarse en la silla y prepararse para leer sobre su situación.

Harry los había estado leyendo él mismo, discutiendo algunos de los puntos más delicados con Severus mientras comían. No había llegado tan lejos antes de haber comido, naturalmente, por lo que aún le quedaba mucho por leer—Harry… —Sugirió Severus—¿Por qué no le dejas que lea los que no estabas leyendo? Cuando leamos esto, ella habrá anotado y hecho referencias cruzadas con los demás... — _“Y formular teorías y preguntas para Madame Pomfrey en las que ninguno de nosotros podría haber pensado”._ Observó su expresión mientras hablaba, y ella lo miró astutamente cuando llamó a Harry por su primer nombre. Parecía natural para él ahora, y dado que la chica iba a saber todo sobre la conexión de todos modos, Severus no veía ninguna razón para fingir. Cuando aludió a sus habilidades de investigación, se indignó momentáneamente hasta que vio su rostro. Entonces, ella se veía un poco sorprendida.

* * *

—¿Cuál parece ser el problema, señorita Granger? —Severus se puso su mejor sonrisa de Slytherin—¿Nunca antes has visto a un maestro sonreír? —Harry le dio un codazo, pero no con dureza, lo que le quitó la respiración a la niña—Solo lea los libros antes de que le dé una úlcera—Se desvió para pasar por alto el codo anticipado, y no se decepcionó cuando rozó sus costillas—Basta, mocoso, o tendré que contemplar las consecuencias—Harry se calló, pero había una genuina sonrisa en su rostro.

La bruja tomó el libro ofrecido, y comenzó a leer los pasajes marcados, sus ojos se abrieron mientras ella continuaba leyendo—Pero, Harry, ¡esto no ha sucedido en un siglo! ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que este es el diagnóstico correcto? —.

—Mione... —Harry parecía ser infinitamente paciente con las debilidades de su amigo. _“La habría hechizado en silencio y le dije que se callara”_. Severus se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, dejando que el chico hablara—¿Recuerdas las cosas en el tren? ¿Y la rareza durante la fiesta? —Miró hacia Severus—Me había olvidado de todo eso—.

—¿Sobre qué? —Severus se debatió entre mirar a la señorita Granger descifrar la evidencia empírica y preguntarse de qué estaba hablando el chico ahora. Mantuvo su mirada en ella, pero su atención estaba en sintonía con el niño, _“bueno, ahora no tanto como un niño”_ , a su lado—¿A qué se refiere, señor Potter? —Se giró ligeramente para poder ver a los dos estudiantes al mismo tiempo.

—Sobre lo que aprendí en la fiesta—El “de tu cabeza” subyacente era evidente. _“Él todavía está extremadamente inseguro de la situación, y no sé qué más puedo hacer para cambiar ese hecho”_. Sin embargo, su rostro mostraba una expresión de suficiencia que parecía completamente fuera de lugar en un Gryffindor. Incluso James no había logrado una apariencia así.

—El secreto. La razón por la que no hay quidditch este año. ¿Realmente te está haciendo juzgar? —Severus se sorprendió. Él debe haber estado pensando realmente en voz alta para que viniera a través de la conexión naciente. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose sobre eso, y la cara de Harry cayó. Había una fuerte sensación de inquietud y preocupación en él, que instintivamente, sabía que no le pertenecía.

—Harry—Severus colocó su brazo alrededor del hombre a su lado, acercándolo más a sí mismo—No te embrolles con preocupaciones en mi cuenta. Guarda eso para cuando sea más apropiado—Él puso los ojos en blanco, dándose cuenta de la incongruencia que esa declaración traía. _“El mundo está cerca de su fin”._ Pasó su otra mano por el cabello del chico, justo en la base de su cuello. Harry se estremeció, por lo que se movió a un lugar diferente, con suerte uno menos sensible. Sin embargo, los ligeros giros de la emoción, que parecían ser constantes en su conexión, se relajaron, por lo que mantuvo el movimiento en alto.

—¿No estás molesto de que lo sepa? —Harry lo miró, colocándose las gafas en la cara de forma innecesaria. Parecía ser más un hábito nervioso que un requisito, la mayoría de las veces.

—Será inevitable que compartamos conocimiento, ¿correcto? —Intentó ser educativo sin el tono pedante. Con la leve incertidumbre que sintió al regresar a él, calculó que el experimento había sido mayormente exitoso.

—Sip— _“Si pudiera eliminar por completo una palabra del idioma inglés, esta sería, creo. Esa o 'eh'. Completamente inútil”._ Harry asintió, mostrando su aceptación. Todavía parecía nervioso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué debería enojarme por lo que no puedes evitar saber? —Estaba confundido por qué esto molestaba al chico.

—Porque a menudo te has enojado por lo que no pude evitar _sin_ saber—Harry miró hacia abajo, aparentemente incapaz de enfrentar a Severus con esta información.

—¿Te refieres a la clase de Pociones? —Por un momento, Severus había olvidado a la chica. Pero cuando apartó la mirada, él la miró sorprendido—Regrese a su lectura, señorita Granger. Te desalojaremos si no necesitamos tu presencia para una parte de nuestra... recuperación —.

—Sí, señor—Enseñó su rostro a algo más que shock absoluto, y volvió al libro.

* * *

—Sí. Pociones—Dijo Harry, inclinándose sobre su brazo, su atención en Sn… no, la cara de Severus. _“Él se ve tan cansado. No es como si no hubiera estado durmiendo, sino simplemente **cansado**. Como las cosas lo han estado desgastando por mucho tiempo, y...”_ Él cortó el pensamiento, y escuchó la respuesta de su maestro.

—En pociones, necesito cierta cantidad de preparación. De lo contrario, es inútil. No puedo enseñarte seis horas de trabajo en una clase de dos horas—Él sonrió—Por mucho que me gustaría ser capaz de hacer tal cosa—Harry sonrió, comprendiendo lo que estaba tratando de decir.

—Oh, Harry... —Hermione levantó la vista del libro—Esto es... —Parecía que iba a abrazarlo, _“Merlín prohíba que lo hiciera ahora. Eso **lastimaría**... o me haría llorar”._

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? —El uso de su nombre completo la puso a tierra, o al menos devolvió su atención a los dos hombres en la cama.

—Esto es... ¡es increíble! Nunca ha habido un par de _hemianimatos_ desde... —Ella miró la página, tratando de encontrar el párrafo correcto.

—Sí, señorita Granger. Ambos hemos leído esa sección. Y tengo la intención de leer estas otras secciones, para que podamos continuar con la parte del tratamiento—Harry evitó darle un codazo al hombre otra vez, pero apenas. En cambio, se volvió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Severus—Nos gustaría poder vivir por separado durante al menos ciertas partes del día. Tan pronto como sea convenientemente posible —Ahora el nivel de sarcasmo estaba aumentando lo suficiente, como para que incluso alguien que no estaba mentalmente conectado con el bastardo, lo consiguiera.

—Profesor, yo... —Comenzó Hermione, pero Severus la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

—No tiene importancia, señorita Granger. Ahora. La parte pertinente de la información allí para su propio interés, está dos páginas más allá de eso... —Señaló la sección sobre los testigos, momento en el cual Hermione comenzó a leer y hacer comentarios. Severus le respondió bastante bien, así que Harry se permitió relajarse y sucumbir a dormir contra el pecho de Severus.

* * *

Hermione pasó su dedo suavemente sobre el lomo del libro antiguo. _“Ansels es un genio. Nunca hubiera pensado en esa combinación”_. Abrió el libro de nuevo, volviendo a leer el capítulo sobre el _hemianima_ , buscando un pasaje específico—Oh—Cogió su pluma y anotó varios párrafos, vinculando el trabajo de Ansels con el de Joveros, y un par de los otros sanadores mágicos que recordaba haber leído en la Biblioteca la semana pasada. Se levantó y dejó los libros con pesar. _“Ojalá pudiera llevarlos conmigo, pero fueron muy específicos al respecto”_. Antes de quedarse dormidos otra vez, el Profesor y Harry se habían asegurado de que ella sabía sobre dejar estos libros aquí para ellos.

Se puso de pie, tomando el papel y los instrumentos de escritura, y salió a la ligera de la habitación para dirigirse a la Biblioteca, por supuesto. _“Uno no puede correlacionar y hacer referencias cruzadas desde lejos”._ Ella miró el viejo reloj en la pared en el segundo piso cuando lo pasó. _“Será otra noche tardía”._

* * *

Madame Pomfrey entró en la habitación aislada que había preparado para la pareja y los observó dormir. Comenzaron a moverse como si algo doliera. _“Espero que la chica se apure. El tiempo se está acabando”_. Se movió para enderezar las mantas en su cama, jalándolas alrededor de la extraña pareja, y palpó sus frentes. Efectivamente, Harry estaba comenzando a calentarse. _“Tenemos un día, tal vez dos si tenemos suerte. Será mejor que hagamos esa ceremonia mañana. De lo contrario, no estarán en condiciones de hacerlo por un buen tiempo, apostaría”._ Tomó notas en un trozo de pergamino y salió de la habitación para terminar de limpiar el resto de la enfermería durante la noche.


	7. (Sin Título)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se despertó sobresaltado y miró a su alrededor. Estaba solo en la cama, y algo estaba muy mal. Se puso de pie, cerró los ojos y avanzó lentamente hacia el tirón del vínculo. Se encontró fuera del retrete, y se quedó allí, esperando que el profesor terminara. No podía esperar hasta que pudieran estar más separados. Escuchó por un momento y escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Después de unos minutos más, el sonido se disipó y se alejó de la puerta, sabiendo que Severus estaba a punto de pasar.

—Ah. Potter—Harry hizo una mueca al uso de su apellido, pero no dijo nada—¿Te desperté? —Cuando Harry asintió, Severus frunció los labios e hizo un gesto hacia el baño—Asumiría que requieres las mismas abluciones en las que me he involucrado. Haz que ese estimado elfo tuyo lleve tus artículos de tocador a la habitación. Parece que estaremos aquí por un tiempo, y es posible que desee utilizar sus propios olores en comparación con los... —Severus parecía estar buscando la palabra correcta, y Harry sabía que estaba tratando de ser un poco más educado para Popp… Madame Pomfrey. _“Maldita sea, esto va a ser duro. Voy a empezar a llamar a todos mis maestros por sus nombres. Tal vez lo entenderán”._ Él bufó con ironía, lo que el hombre mayor atrapó—... más acres en uso actual en este baño. ¿Hay algún problema, señor Potter? —.

—No realmente, _señor_ —Respondió Harry, utilizando intencionadamente el título honorífico—Me estoy dando cuenta de qué desafío será este. Especialmente si no logro que me llames por mi nombre—Dejó que su ceño se deslizara sobre su rostro otra vez, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Señor... —Severus comenzó y luego se detuvo de nuevo—Harry—Se secó la corriente de agua que corría por un lado de su rostro desde su cabello aún húmedo. Hizo que Harry retuviera la respiración por alguna razón—Harry, todavía soy un ser humano, y uno bastante determinado en sus maneras. Haré todo lo posible para llamarte por tu nombre, especialmente porque existen circunstancias atenuantes más allá del vínculo en nuestro caso—Harry pensó que era una forma bastante educada de referirse al hecho de que Snape odiaba a su padre—¿Qué otros desafíos estás previendo? —.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo comencé a referirme a Albus como _Albus_ en lugar de como profesor Dumbledore—Esta vez, fue el turno de Severus de asentir.

—No entendí por qué sucedió eso, Harry—Harry se encogió de hombros, no queriendo realmente explicar lo que le había sucedido—Ven, ¿convoca a ese elfo… ¿Pobby? Y discutiremos esto mientras él recupera tus cosas—.

—Dobby—Harry casi murmuró, mientras caminaban hacia la cama, la mano de Severus, un consuelo estable sobre su hombro—Está bien—Llamó a Dobby, aguantó los cinco minutos de adoración al héroe y lo envió en su camino, luego se volvió para mirar a su compañero otra vez—Bueno, yo estaba en su oficina después de la resaca, tratando de averiguar dónde la conseguí—Sonrió tímidamente y se detuvo cuando Dobby apareció de nuevo con la primera carga. Había decidido que el elfo trajera todo, ya que no estaba seguro de dónde iba a estar ahora. Simplemente tenía más sentido, especialmente porque solo tenía algunas cosas—Gracias Dobby—.

—El amo Harry Potter señor es demasiado amable para estar agradeciendo a los elfos—Dobby se inclinó profundamente, y con un estallido, se fue a buscar la segunda carga.

—¿Estabas diciendo, Harry? —Harry podía decir que le tomó esfuerzo al hombre recordar usar su nombre, por lo que sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

—Me invitó a desayunar, y creo que estaba... canalizándolo a usted o algo en ese momento, porque dije, así como así, “Muy bien, Albus”—Él rió, tanto de la experiencia como de la cara de Severus. El otro hombre estaba sorprendido y un poco derribado por la emulación.

—¿Tal vez esa fue la causa de tu grave vergüenza esa mañana? —La sonrisa de Severus había regresado.

—En realidad, sí lo fue—Él sonrió, y luego le hizo una pregunta—Entonces, ¿lo sentiste entonces? Cuando estaba avergonzado? —.

—Sí, lo hice. Tuve que entrar en una alcoba en el pasillo para recomponerme antes de entrar al Gran Comedor—Severus se rió entre dientes—No había tenido que hacer eso desde que estaba... —Parecía estar intentando recordar—Bueno, mi primer año de enseñanza, al menos—.

Harry se rió suavemente, y se acercó para darle al hombre un abrazo impulsivo, enterrando su cara en la camisa de dormir de Severus. Siguió aguantando hasta que su compañero cedió y lo abrazó. Durante varios lentos minutos, se quedó quieto, sin siquiera atreverse a respirar fuerte. Él no quería romper esto. Para alguien que nunca había sentido algo como así, había llegado a desearlo explícitamente.

—¿Por qué fue eso, señor Potter? —Harry comenzó a reprenderlo nuevamente mientras se alejaba, y luego vio su rostro. Severus se divirtió y pareció estar contento.

—Porque lo necesitaba—Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo con esta respuesta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró hacia arriba—Acostúmbrate a eso, Severus, porque, sinceramente, creo que hay muchas veces en que los dos solo necesitaremos... —No estaba seguro de cómo expresar lo que sentía, y se puso nervioso al pensar en ello.

—¿Reaseguramiento táctil de la continuación de nuestros sentimientos mutuos? —Intentó Severus, terminando de nuevo su oración.

—Creo que sí, sip—Si Harry lo estaba entendiendo correctamente, era exactamente lo que quería decir—Sip—.

* * *

 _“Está esa palabra abismal de nuevo”_. Severus se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando. _“Supongo que tendré que aclimatarme a él, así como a las muestras impulsivas de afecto”._ Sin embargo, podría intentar engañarse a sí mismo, había necesitado esa caricia. Agitó al niño y esperó con picazón en la piel mientras probaban los límites del vínculo durante unos minutos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Harry se hubo limpiado, y comieron juntos, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Severus se dio cuenta de que lo disfrutaba. _“Esto. Esta comunicación tranquila de lo no esencial, esta preocupación sobre mi persona y mi vida... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo disfruté. Debo recordar atesorarlo cuidadosamente”._ Él sonrió, lo que provocó que Harry lo mirara con una ceja arqueada, que Severus había visto en su propio rostro muchas veces—No es nada, Harry. Por favor continua. Me estaba dando cuenta de que prefiero esta camaradería tranquila y pacífica a los tonos estridentes en los que solía consistir nuestra relación—Eso trajo una sonrisa genuina a la cara de Harry, y continuó felizmente con su anécdota.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Hermione regresó y trajo consigo varios pergaminos grandes con las partes del ritual en él—¿Asumo que quieres comenzar con la amistad? —Harry frunció los labios, y se apoyó contra Severus, dibujando algo inherente de la reacción que se estaba volviendo tan natural.

—No, en realidad, Mione, pensamos que colegas estaría mejor en este momento, ya que estamos peleando del mismo lado... —Harry trató de explicárselo—Y desde que nos estamos llevando mejor de lo que realmente pensamos que haríamos—.

Severus asintió, aunque Harry apenas podía verlo. Él podía sentirlo; la barbilla del mayor solo tocando la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry—En efecto. Nos corresponde estar lo más cerca que podamos en este momento. Como esto es tan nuevo para nosotros, deberíamos mantenernos al nivel de colegas—Apartó a Harry de su pecho y lo miró con un tono ligeramente pedante—Ahora, aunque esto técnicamente será un secreto para tus amigos y para el resto del mundo exterior, el título de mi colega tiene algunos desafíos particulares—Harry sintió que iba a decir algo más, pero eligió esa palabra en cambio—Cuando se haga público, dado que el vínculo es tan estrecho, tendremos, a todos los efectos, una posición similar a la de un matrimonio—Harry lo recordó, pero el recordatorio en ese momento lo hizo cerrar los ojos. La emoción se apoderó de él y Harry miró a Severus con una sonrisa agridulce. Sabía lo difícil que iba a ser para el hombre mayor, y deseaba hacerlo más fácil, pero no sabía cómo—Hasta entonces, tú y yo tendremos que trabajar juntos, pero parecerá que nos odiamos el uno al otro como antes—Harry asintió con la cabeza, y Severus continuó hablando—Esto puede presentar un desafío único para ti porque tienes una tendencia a transmitir tus emociones de manera sencilla—.

Harry bufó antes de contestar—Sí y escondes las tuyas tan profundo que solo un escarbato podría encontrarlas—Sonrió ampliamente. Hermione parecía que pronto se desmayaría viendo a los dos bromear.

—De hecho—Severus repitió la palabra, y Harry se preguntó si era su forma favorita de estar de acuerdo. Probablemente lo era. Harry prometió prestar atención a la forma en que hablaba y las palabras que usaba. Debía haber razones detrás de las palabras específicas que usaba. Harry reflexionó para sí mismo silenciosamente, y no se dio cuenta de cuánto más fuerte estaba el vínculo. Obtuvo su respuesta en forma de una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa irónica.

>> Simplemente estamos esperando al Director—Continuó Snape, y Harry asintió, volviendo a ponerse en posición contra el pecho del hombre—Cuando él llegue, conseguiremos que esto… farsa… sea resuelta—.

Harry escuchó las palabras, inhaló bruscamente, se bajó de la cama y se volvió para mirar a su maestro con un ceño cada vez más profundo—¿Qué? —No estaba seguro de lo que el hombre quería decir, pero sonaba como si lamentara estar atrapado con él. Algo se revolvió en su estómago, y la enorme comida que había comido comenzó a agitarse violentamente—Tú.... —.

Severus lo miró, confundido. Harry miró a Hermione, esperando obtener una traducción. Efectivamente, era la más inteligente de sus dos mejores amigos—Esa fue una mala elección de palabras, profesor. Él está asumiendo que no está aceptando cosas. Él lo hace, ya sabes—Harry podría haberla golpeado por la última parte, pero...

—Ni siquiera puedo tocarte malditamente—Murmuró para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba murmurando en voz alta—Estoy atrapado aquí con alguien que no... —Snape cortó ese pensamiento antes de que Harry pudiera sacarlo todo.

—Señor Potter—El tono y el uso de su apellido funcionaron—Permítame reformularme a mí mismo. Esta situación se está volviendo lentamente insostenible, y... —Frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de Harry: la única parte del hombre más joven que podía alcanzar—... Ven acá. Hará que la explicación sea más creíble. Señorita Granger, ¿podría ir a ver si el director está aquí? —Harry estaba seguro de que Dumbledore no estaba, o si lo estaba, estaba usando las formas más extrañas que tenía para dejar que trabajaran en esta parte antes de meterse en ello juntos. _“Juntarnos aún más”_ , Harry se corrigió mentalmente. _“Ya estamos pegados como cinta mágica”_. Hermione asintió y salió del área de aislamiento—Como he dicho, la situación se está volviendo insostenible, y los dos tenemos deberes para llevar a cabo. Es solo que creo que la ceremonia, al igual que el vínculo lo requiere, es inútil cuando ya... —Aquí, Harry podía ver la consternación de Snape… no, de Severus, al tratar de encontrar una manera de explicar esto claramente sin tener que decir “corazones” o “sentimientos” o “emociones” más de lo que realmente tenía que hacer.

Harry soltó un bufido y asintió—Sip. Hemos empezado a descubrir cómo va a ser sin la ayuda de las palabras elegantes—.

Sorprendiendo a los dos, Severus resopló también—Exactamente, mi Harry. Exactamente—.

* * *

Dumbledore se quedó afuera de la puerta del hospital hasta que su intuición le dijo que era hora de entrar. Cuando lo hizo, la señorita Granger estaba de pie junto a la puerta—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te quedaste parado allí, profesor? —Sonó bastante divertida.

—Bueno, en realidad… —Predijo Dumbledore—…solo estaba admirando el arte en las puertas. ¿Alguna vez has notado el mural, querida? —La joven bruja negó con la cabeza, claramente no comprando su excusa. _“Oh bien. Los dos sabemos cómo son las cosas”_ —¿Están preparados? —.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y señaló hacia donde la pareja se sentaba en sillas separadas, separadas a la medida correcta, al parecer. _“Bueno, cuando uno quiere hacer algo correctamente, llama a alguien que pueda lograrlo”._ Él sonrió, y dejó que su centelleo habitual brillara un poco más de lo habitual—Bueno, mis muchachos, ¿debemos comenzar? —.

—Solo continua Albus—Ese era Harry, Dumbledore notó con perplejidad. La familiaridad conmocionó a la señorita Granger, y ella abrió la boca para detenerlo. De nuevo. El propio Albus hizo un gesto de asentimiento y asintió con la cabeza hacia Poppy, que comenzó a recitar la parte inicial de la ceremonia.

La ceremonia fue simple, pero las partes fueron profundas. No hubo ninguna declaración de amor, porque los _Hemianimaicos_ eran mucho más prácticos que eso. Fue un pequeño servicio de compromiso sin la emoción asociada. Las palabras eran similares a los niveles más profundos, pero para las declaraciones de la conexión del corazón. Sus almas estaban conectadas, pero sus corazones todavía eran suyos. Por ahora.

La cuerda de latín era larga e inmanejable, y Poppy tuvo que escribirla fonéticamente para asegurarse de que tuviera los acentos correctos. Albus había sido un erudito latino, pero este era un dialecto tan arcaico que había caído en desgracia más rápidamente que los infames calderos de queso. No había sido de mucha ayuda, pero lo intentó.

Después del primer conjuro, los testigos debían hablar y preguntar a los muchachos si realmente querían hacer esto. Entonces, Albus, como testigo del compañero mayor, comenzó—Severus Tobías Snape, ¿es este vínculo algo a lo que puedes y te comprometerás con tu mente y fuerza? ¿Te importaría Harry James Potter como un soldado a otro, uno al lado del otro en la guerra? — _“Las palabras son demasiado apropiadas”_ , Albus pensó por quincuagésima vez ese día.

—Lo hago. Mi fuerza y mis facultades mentales ahora te pertenecen, Harry—Las palabras no eran específicas, sino adaptadas al individuo. Mientras se expresarán ciertos sentimientos, se formaría el vínculo.

Hermione habló, algo nerviosa—Harry James Potter, ¿le dirás a Severus Tobías Snape lo mismo? Quiero decir, ¿utilizarás tu mente y tu fuerza para luchar junto a él en la guerra? —.

—Lo hago. Severus, mi mente y fuerza están a tu disposición—Albus sabía que Hermione y Harry habían trabajado durante al menos una hora para corregir la redacción específica. Poppy asintió y pronunció el último conjuro.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó. Había un brillo creciente entre los dos hombres, un brillo verde claro más brillante que la maldición asesina. La suave luz los envolvió, y se juntaron de una manera extraña. Harry encajó exactamente contra Severus, el hombro acurrucado bajo el brazo del hombre mayor como si estuviera hecho para estar allí. _“Tal vez lo era”_ , reflexionó el viejo director. Entonces, todo había terminado, la luz verde se desvaneció, y los dos hombres se sonrieron el uno al otro. Una sonrisa, una media sonrisa que sin embargo, animó a Albus de ser testigo.


	8. Oleadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La ceremonia tuvo el efecto deseado. Severus pudo alejarse del niño sin sentir dolor. Extendió la mano para estrechar la mano de Albus, solo para asegurarse, consciente de que su compañero de unión le daba un abrazo a Hermione por la misma razón. Envió un zumbido de desconcierto hacia el hombre más joven, y Harry, que no tenía la edad ni la experiencia para ocultar su alegría, se volvió y le sonrió.

—Es genial—Harry estaba burbujeando, diciéndole cosas a Hermione. Nada abiertamente sensible. Había demostrado ser hasta el momento, asombrosamente—Bueno, quiero decir, algunas cosas no son tan buenas, como tener que preocuparse por las Bludgers en el intestino lastimando a alguien más... —Severus claramente escuchó, si fue intencional o accidental, _“probablemente debería abandonar el equipo de Quidditch. No quiero lastimarlo/a ti”_. El pronombre era ambos, y ninguno, como si la mente de Harry reconociera la segunda presencia como parte de sí misma. Era una sensación extraña, reflexionó Severus, pero se sintió correcto. Se ajusta como un maldito guante.

 _“Quizás esta influencia del vocabulario **sea** en ambos sentidos”_. Severus escuchó un bufido mental a cambio de su pensamiento. Hizo que las comisuras de su boca se movieran hacia arriba, pero continuó sin inmutarse. _“No renuncies por mi causa. Sin embargo, debemos asegurarnos de que los horarios se correlacionen”._

Harry se giró, una expresión pensativa en su rostro—Eso podría funcionar—.

Granger, la curiosa diablilla que era, se volvió hacia Harry—¿Qué podría funcionar? No dije nada, y el Profesor Snape ha terminado... —Pareció entender, después de un momento o dos de silencio. Lo cual fue a la vez una bendición _y_ una maldición—Oh. ¿Ya están en ese punto? Guau. Um, eso podría significar que... —Hizo una pausa, algo que le interesó más que el hecho específico de su comunicación mental—Tendré que leer ese pasaje otra vez... —Su mente claramente comenzó en uno de los senderos de duende, que Severus había llegado a temer en su corrección de sus ensayos en los últimos cinco años.

Harry parecía estar tan divertido como él. Severus tocó el vínculo entre ellos, solo para probar las emociones de Harry, y encontró varias capas. Él estaba entretenido. Sin embargo, también estaba vagamente molesto por la investigación de Granger. Era una vieja molestia: una con la que había aprendido a vivir y aceptar como parte de su amistad con la chica. También había una profunda maravilla de que Hermione le prestara tanta atención. Eso conectaba con la sensación similar que tenía en cada amistad, cada regalo, cada comentario adulador o historia sobre él. Severus eligió ese camino para seguirlo, y se encontró inmerso en recuerdos que no eran los suyos. No estaba seguro si Harry podía sentir su... ¿era una intrusión ahora?

Los pensamientos de Harry le respondieron. _“Adelante. No me importa. Realmente no tengo nada que esconder de ti... bueno, excepto por...”_ Hubo una risa mental. _“Bueno, saldrá”._

Severus se divirtió con la fácil aceptación, aunque le preocupó un poco. ¿Cómo podría simplemente aceptar esto sin romper las cosas? Había llegado al punto con la edad y el tiempo en que aceptaba casi cualquier cosa que no requiriera dolor o caramelos de limón.

La mente del chico descarado respondió por él, incluso mientras su voz continuaba balbuceando a Hermione. _“¿Cómo te fue así, Severus? A través de años de estar hecho para hacer...”_ No tuvo que terminar ese pensamiento. El alma de Harry, a falta de una mejor denominación, era más vieja de lo que Severus habría cosechado, y de hecho se había ganado a este punto. Continuó sus exploraciones mentales en silencio, y luego, cuando estuvo satisfecho, retrocedió, moviéndose hacia su cama.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció muy parecido al primer día de término para Harry. Hubo un dolor intenso, aunque no hubo insectos imaginarios, y, como novedad para esta experiencia, fiebre alta. Él no podía estar tranquilo. El dolor no era tan agudo como un _Cruciatus_ , pero era profundo. Parecía venir de la médula de sus huesos e irradiar hacia afuera. Dolor profundo y permanente. Del mismo modo, a la otra vez, se despertó gritando. El dolor se estaba intensificando.

—Señor Potter, quédese quieto. Estoy tratando de descubrir qué está causando esta nueva... —La voz de Poppy sonaba preocupada. Eso es todo lo que Harry necesitaba saber en este momento.

—No me toques, Poppy. ¿Dónde está...? —No estaba seguro de cómo etiquetar a Severus todavía—¿Dónde está él? —Eso debería funcionar. _“¿Dónde estás?”_ Sin pensar, abrió la puerta mental entre él y su compañero. Sintió un estremecimiento y luego comenzó a cerrarlo de nuevo, cuando el pensamiento racional pareció regresar.

 _“¡Mocoso! No te atrevas a cerrar esa puerta. Déjala abierta...”_ Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron—No puedo ayudarte a soportar el dolor si no me dejas, muchacho impertinente—.

—¡Severus! —Poppy inmediatamente comenzó a criticarlo—No... —.

Harry la interrumpió—Está bien, Poppy. Él está aquí. Eso es lo importante. Um... —No estaba seguro de cómo transmitir su punto de vista con las palabras, por lo que simplemente dejó caer lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando, en la puerta que su mente había creado entre ellos, y mentalmente pronunció un _“¿Por favor?”_

Debe haber funcionado. La propia diversión de Severus brilló entre sus restos y deshechos, y se sentó en la silla—A Harry le preocupa que, sea lo que sea, se vea agravado por la naturaleza del vínculo. Por lo tanto, propone, de manera bastante racional, debo agregar, que emprenda cualquier... —Hizo una pausa, extendiendo la mano para tocar al chico, poniéndose en tierra mientras otra oleada de dolor los inundaba a ambos—Cualquier tarea que requiera participación táctil—.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, detrás del dolor, una diversión seca burbujeó. Eso abría un amplio campo de... Su pensamiento fue cortado en el medio. Abrió la boca para respirar a través del torrente de dolor, y un ruido salió de ella, un grito casi salvaje.

—Oh. Bueno, eso tiene sentido. Y... —Poppy movió su varita—Bueno, eso explica todo. Él está entrando en su magia—.

 _“Maldito sangriento infierno...”_ Harry gimió para sus adentros, vocalmente emitiendo un grito sin palabras.

—Idioma, señor Potter—Severus no parecía molesto, pensó Harry. Sonaba más bien entretenido.

—Eso no es del todo justo. No lo dije en voz alta—Harry se movió, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda—¿Podrías ...? —No quería preguntar. Pero él necesitaba algo. Inhaló, se armó de valor y se volvió para mirar a su compañero—¿Te importaría abrazarme? —.

* * *

La voz del chico sonaba tan lastimera, tan perdida. Algo pareció romperse adentro mientras estaba sentado allí escuchándolo—¿Es esta otra de esas garantías táctiles de los sentimientos ya expresados? —Severus se movió para hacer exactamente lo que se le había pedido que hiciera.

—No exactamente, Sev. Este soy yo, necesitando algo de apoyo para evitar que el dolor me abrume—Harry era brutalmente honesto ahora. Él podría decir eso. Pero el apodo... _“lo sé”_. La voz sonaba aún más joven y más perdida desde adentro. _“Solo cuando estemos solos, y ahora solo porque me duele”_. Severus asintió a la entrada externa e interna.

 _“Eres muy afortunado, mocoso”_. No estaba seguro de por qué eso sonaba más como un término de cariño que un epíteto ahora. Pero lo era.

 _“Lo sé”_ , respondió Harry, comenzando con descaro. Sin embargo, su réplica fue cortada de nuevo, cuando otro espasmo de dolor pasó a través de él. Severus se acercó a él y lo levantó a una posición de asiento, insinuando tras el joven cuerpo.

Suspiró, disfrutando el toque. _“Harry. Abre tu enlace más ampliamente. Dame algo del dolor. Ayudará. Puedo soportarlo”._

La respuesta sonó petulante, pero se transmitió con cuidado. _“No quiero que te lastimes demasiado...”_

—Harry—Severus se aseguró de hablar en voz alta, tratando de ganar toda la atención del niño—Si no compartes conmigo, tomará mucho más tiempo, y se volverá más doloroso—Levantó sus manos para descansar sobre los hombros de Harry, comenzando a frotar círculos lentos, aliviando el dolor y el estrés que podía—Si compartes conmigo, mi compañero, entonces ambos estaremos fuera de esta situación mucho más rápido, y puedes volver a aterrorizarme desde lejos—Añadió lo último con una pequeña sonrisa. No había tenido mucha experiencia consolando a nadie más que a los primeros años que echaban de menos su hogar, y por lo general, eso significaba dirigirlos al prefecto apropiado más cercano.

 _“De acuerdo, Sev”_. Hubo ese apodo de nuevo. Severus se tensó, pero se relajó por un momento antes de que Harry abriera el enlace, y dejara que el dolor pasara. No se parecía en nada al despertar de Severus. Fue mucho más intenso. Si tuviera que comparar los dos, era la diferencia entre la cerveza de mantequilla y el whiskey de fuego.

Apretó el agarre de Harry y los movió a ambos a posiciones más cómodas. En el momento en que se dijo y se hizo, Harry se envolvió en una cuchara contra él en un abrazo de amantes y Severus mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del mago más joven, apretándolo con fuerza cuando surgió el siguiente dolor. _“A este ritmo, mi propio, podemos estar aquí un tiempo”._ Esto pareció molestar a Harry.

 _Por supuesto”_. El abatimiento y la resignación en sus pensamientos llegaron con toda su fuerza. Con el vínculo abierto, cada sensación y sentimiento se multiplicó. Harry no solo experimentaba cosas. Él las sentía. Intensamente. Había una profunda corriente subterránea, y Severus se lanzó a ella. _“Normal - solo deseo una cosa - ni siquiera puede entrar en mi normal”._ Se sumergió en el núcleo de la oscura y profunda vorágine del pensamiento y encontró algo que nunca esperó encontrar. Una voz familiar lo hizo encogerse. Tuney _“Monstruo. Nunca haces nada bien. No puedes...”_ Los detalles eran irrelevantes, ya que se repetía una y otra vez. Su esposo e hijo del tamaño de una ballena intervinieron _“Fenómeno”_. Una y otra vez. _“Anormal. Nadie quiere a los de tu clase”_. Las variaciones sobre el tema se reproducían, y Severus sabía, en parte por la experiencia, que este virulento se había convertido en la voz interior de Harry. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar lentamente, tratando de empujar la rabia que sentía _por_ el chico de vuelta a su lugar.

 _“¿Sev’rus?”_ Eso fue marginalmente mejor, Severus lo permitió. _“¿Qué tiene tus pantalones torcidos?”_ Era bastante obvio que esto venía directamente sin filtro. _“Quiero decir, oh, dioses que va a tomar... él va a...”_

 _Tranquilo, impertinente niño”_. Envió lo que esperaba que pasara por comodidad a través de la puerta abierta, y frotó círculos en el abdomen del niño con sus manos—Shhh. Shhh—Era tan extraño, pero exactamente lo que necesitaba que ocurriera. Su vida había ido más allá de la tetera, y él estaba mucho más feliz. Esto tendría una cuidadosa contemplación. Más tarde. Por el momento, su atención estaba en calmar al joven en la cama junto a él. Suspiró, y continuó tocando a Harry suavemente, en silencio. _“Sé que tienes un dolor intenso, Harry/Mío, y no estas filtrando tus pensamientos antes de pensarlos. En realidad lo haces mucho mejor de lo que estaba consciente”._ Él no dio más detalles. Un pequeño zarcillo de esperanza y anhelo brotó, por el débil elogio de esas palabras. _“Shhhh, shhhh. Shhhh...”_ Su calma continuó, casi sin su esfuerzo mental. Era como si volviera a tranquilizarse, meciéndose silenciosamente después de ser golpeado, mordiéndose el labio para evitar gritar.

* * *

Mientras Severus frotaba círculos sobre su pecho, Harry se recostó en el hombre, obteniendo fuerza y comodidad del contacto, las garantías y el alivio mental. _“¿Sev'rus?”_ El repitió. Todavía no había respondido su pregunta. _“¿Qué te hizo enojar?”_ La imagen de la cara del Maestro de Pociones enojada, como la había visto muchas veces, nadó ante él. _“Sí. Eso es lo que tú/nosotros/yo parecemos”._ Las nuevas sensaciones lo mareaban un poco. Jadeó cuando otra ola de dolor vino y se fue, y luego volvió su atención mentalmente hacia su... bueno, Severus. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, uno de esos pensamientos vagabundos que esperaba poder aprender a mantener oculto. _“¿Qué pasa si él... oh, no? Está enojado conmig…”_

Severus escuchó la idea, y la cortó antes de que incluso terminara de formarse. “No”. Esto tampoco fue filtrado. Era extraño sentir la tristeza y la preocupación de Sn… Severus. _“No. No. No estoy enojado contigo. Vi... oí... Tuney y su ballena... no...”_

—¿Tía Petunia? —Estaba tan sorprendido que habló en voz alta. Esto realmente iba a ser raro. Tendría que encontrar una manera de controlarse mucho mejor, o estaría diseminando sus secretos por todas partes... Otro pensamiento lo golpeó. _“¿Tengo que quedarme en...?”_ Respondió su propia pregunta. _“Por supuesto que sí. Nadie puede saber”._ Se giró, moviendo su cuerpo para poder enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Severus. _“Yo no quiero. Demasiadas personas… demasiada adoración/clamor/sofocación, es solo demasiado”._

La respuesta de Severus fue casi automática. _“Shh. Lo solucionaremos Es posible que podamos encontrar la manera de que puedas pasar tu tiempo conmigo. A mí tampoco me gustaría que estés tan lejos/ido/separado”._ Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar la cara del otro hombre.

—¿En serio? —Odiaba lo solo y necesitado que sonaba.

—De verdad—Severus apretó sus brazos alrededor de él otra vez, haciéndolo sentir cálido y seguro, y otra ola de dolor pasó, esta vez menos intensa que las últimas.


	9. Profundización Y Profundidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Con todo, pasaron otros cinco días para que los dolores finalmente disminuyeran. Tenían el tiempo para ellos mismos, lo que parecía ser una bendición, ya que tenían que acostumbrarse al vínculo y las conexiones que traía. Harry se basó en los procesos internos de Severus para descubrir cómo ocluir su mente y, a partir de eso, aprendió para sí mismo, los conceptos básicos de “aclarar su mente”. Eso le dio una base, y casi de la noche a la mañana, sin mucho trabajo, fue bueno en Oclumancia. Le dio un poco de confianza.

La otra cosa que hicieron durante su tiempo juntos (o al menos entre oleadas de dolor y siestas) fue hundirse profundamente en la persona del otro. Habían decidido que no era exactamente su mente o específicamente sus corazones. Habían tenido una ligera discusión sobre qué parte exactamente se compartía entre ellos, pero se convirtió en un punto discutible. Finalmente, acordaron que era como un río interno, completo con pensamientos, sentimientos, reacciones y sensaciones. Aprendieron cómo aprovechar ciertas partes del otro en tiempos de necesidad, y también, quizás lo más importante, cómo cerrar esas partes si lo necesitaban. Esta exploración interna también condujo a algunas discusiones profundas, así como a la coherencia entre ellos en sus pensamientos mentales. Se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro, y habían aprendido a filtrar algunas de las conexiones adicionales que sus mentes crearían automáticamente. Sin embargo, una conexión pareció permanecer. Ellos fueron _Nosotros_.

Después de que el último dolor se había ido, y estaba bastante claro que no habría más, Poppy exigió que pasaran una noche más descansando, por una noche completa, ya que había sido difícil. Esa noche, mientras yacían enredados juntos, hablando en voz baja, Harry se acercó y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Severus. La respuesta fue casi inmediata. _“Mocoso. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?”_

Harry se rió, enterró su rostro en el pecho del mayor y respondió descaradamente. _“Apuesto a que no creerías si estuviera revisando para ver qué tan grasoso era, ¿verdad?”_ Ya habían hablado sobre las percepciones y cómo desempeñar el papel que tendrían que jugar ante el público. Había tenido algunos comienzos en falso, pero habían desarrollado una camaradería y podían bromear mucho más fácilmente.

 _“En lo más mínimo. Ahora. ¿Que estabas haciendo?”_ El humor seco y ácido de Severus estaba presente, pero el tono general era inquisitivo, curioso.

 _No estoy exactamente seguro, Sev. Estaba tratando de...”_ El nerviosismo de Harry sangraba a través de las delgadas barreras que habían establecido. _“Quería intentar... No estaba seguro de que me dejaras...”_ Se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, evitando cuidadosamente el contacto visual.

 _“¿Qué, mi Propio? No hay secretos aquí. Nada que temer”_. Harry estaba sorprendido por eso, y lo había estado desde que esto comenzó. Había un lugar seguro que había encontrado, y estaba con Severus Tobías Snape.

 _“Me pregunté cómo sería...”_ Harry buscó cualquier resistencia, y luego movió su cuerpo para poder levantar su cara junto a la de su compañero. Deslizó una mano detrás del cuello del mayor, y la bajó suavemente hacia él, tirando de un instinto que no sabía que tenía.

 _“¿Estás seguro? Esto puede estar profundizando las cosas más rápido de lo que deberíamos…”_ Las protestas de Severus se detuvieron a medias.

Harry había seguido moviéndose, colocando sus labios suavemente sobre los de Severus. _“Shhh. Shhh”._ Repitió el sentido tranquilizador de vuelta a su compañero, e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado lo suficiente. Un fuego crepitó entre ellos. El vínculo parecía cantar con placer.

 _“Oh. Mi Propio”_. Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, como lo había hecho mientras dormían. Sin embargo, esto agregó un elemento completamente nuevo a las cosas. Se esperaba, pero aún sorprendió a los dos con su profundidad. Parecía profundizar el vínculo sin necesidad de ceremonia o estructura. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero sabía que no quería dejarlo ir pronto. Y, por las reacciones que estaba recibiendo de Severus, el mago más viejo sentía lo mismo.

 _“Mío. Nuestro. Nosotros. Uno”_. La mente de Harry luchó por dar sentido a la conexión, las palabras se deslizaban a lo largo de los enlaces. Las manos de Severus comenzaron a moverse sobre su espalda, acariciando con trazos largos y lentos. Con una facilidad que ninguno había sentido antes, abrieron la boca casi al mismo tiempo. El torrente de sensaciones que los besos cada vez más profundos provocaba, hizo que ambos gimieran.

 _“Harry. Será mejor que nos detengamos si no queremos ir directamente a ser esposos”_. Hubo un tono irónico y burlón en la voz de Severus, pero él comenzó a detener el beso. Severus continuó, efectivamente silenciando cualquier protesta o auto-odio incluso antes de que comenzaran. _“No. Lo amo. Quiero seguir y hacerte completamente mío. Pero...”_ Su voz se apagó, como si fuera en voz alta, y Harry captó el mensaje no dicho. No era el momento. Primero tenían que acostumbrarse a esta parte en el mundo exterior.

Harry se alejó, suavizando el beso antes de retirarse por completo, y enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Severus otra vez. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su corazón se calmara nuevamente—Lo siento—.

—No te disculpes—Severus respondió, los golpes en la espalda de Harry no se detuvieron—Creo que fue beneficioso para los dos—Cuando Harry levantó la vista para ver su rostro, llevaba una sonrisa característica, y tenía los ojos encendidos—Tendremos que practicar eso tan bien, como las otras partes de nuestra conexión. Tal vez no tan ansiosamente, por un tiempo —.

Harry se rió entre dientes, y se acurrucó contra Severus—No quiero volver. Quiero quedarme aquí—Esta vez, sintió que las palabras comenzaban a formarse en la mente de Severus, y negó con la cabeza—No, yo sé. Tenemos que. Pero todavía no quiero—Él sonrió irónicamente y se movió—Necesito una ducha, y probablemente tú también, y luego Poppy necesita revisarnos, ¿verdad? —.

—De hecho—Severus se estiró hacia la cama—Adelante, Mocoso. Completaré mis abluciones cuando hayas terminado las tuyas—.

Harry asintió e, involuntariamente, se levantó de la cama. Él caminó silenciosamente hacia la ducha.

* * *

 _“La larga barba gris de Merlín”_. Severus gimió para sus adentros, en lo más profundo de su mente, se mantuvo alejado de Harry. Se habían abierto completamente el uno al otro, y luego, para su cordura, establecieron una parte de cada una de sus mentes para el pensamiento privado. _“Él va a matarme dentro de una semana”._ Él se rió entre dientes, y se movió, cerrando los ojos, repitiendo el beso de nuevo. _“Si no lo acabo de romper, y lo hubiera follado sin sentido”._ Él resopló, y Poppy rodeó el borde de la sección con cortinas.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Severus? —Ella sonrió genuinamente. Severus siempre se había llevado bien con la medi-bruja. Bueno, cuando él no estaba bajo su cuidado, eso era. Cuando estaba en el ala del Hospital como paciente, solía mostrarse extremadamente sarcástico y enojado. Estar atrapado en el mismo lugar durante tanto tiempo, era inusualmente difícil para el hombre activo.

—Mucho, Poppy. Gracias. Harry se está bañando, y luego haré lo mismo. Puedes checarnos por separado o juntos, como desees—Exhaló lentamente, y ella asintió, comenzando a escanearlo.

—Severus... —Poppy comenzó, justo cuando Harry salía de la ducha. Sin decir una palabra, Severus le entregó sus gafas y se levantó. Poppy escaneó a Harry también, y frunció el ceño—¿Qué hicieron? —.

—¿Hmmm? —Harry inclinó la cabeza—¿Qué quiere decir con “que hicimos”? ¿Algo va mal? —Se subió las gafas a la nariz, en un gesto que Severus había empezado a encontrar entrañable.

—Algo ha cambiado, señor Potter—La medi-bruja miró entre ellos por un momento, y luego comenzó otra exploración.

Severus miró a Harry. _“Pensé que algo había cambiado, Mocoso. Tendremos que decirle. Ella es una de las pocas que puede…”_

Harry lo detuvo a mitad del pensamiento, mirando a Poppy, y sonriendo tímidamente. Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello con vergüenza—Yo… um… lo besé—Poppy alzó las cejas—Lo hice. Estaba tratando de... —.

—Eso no es ni aquí ni allá, señor Potter. En todos los sentidos, a los ojos de la ley, estás casado. Por lo tanto, cualquier... actividad sexual entre ustedes dos, no puede ser considerada ilegal, o incluso inmoral. Mi única preocupación es que no presionen esto demasiado. Si lo hacen, podrían pasar el resto del año en esta cama, recuperándose del estrés en su psique—.

—Sí, señora—Harry miró hacia abajo, y Severus suspiró.

—Harry—El tono de su voz hizo el truco—Ella no te está condenando por tus acciones, Mi Propio. Ella simplemente está señalando el riesgo inherente a moverse demasiado rápido, que creo que ya hemos discutido—Esto provocó un rápido asentimiento. Se giró para mirar a Poppy, tomando su sorpresa—¿Hay algo mal, señora? —.

—Ya tienes un cariño por él—Ella negó con la cabeza—Esto podría estar avanzando más rápido de lo que los libros nos llevaron a creer—Dado que la condición es tan rara, estoy seguro de que la comprensión de la misma no es completa —.

—Tal vez la velocidad también se ha visto afectada por otros varios factores, Poppy—Severus habló, pensativo—Pasamos una cantidad considerable de tiempo durante los últimos seis días conectándonos mental y emocionalmente. El tiempo se usó bien, creo—.

Poppy asintió, considerando las palabras de Severus—Eso podría hacerlo, en realidad. Y, como digo, no hay forma de saber exactamente lo que sucede en una relación como esta, porque son muy raras y privadas—.

Severus le dio un rápido asentimiento a cambio—¿Estás listo, Mocoso? ¿Has enviado todas tus cosas? —Harry asintió, la tristeza de su ceño fruncido parecía dar color a sus emociones internas, así como a su expresión.

—Sí. Probablemente debería ir a la torre ahora, eh, y dejarte ducharte a solas. Si tú... —Harry se volvió, se acomodó contra el pecho de Severus otra vez, y lo abrazó, escondiéndose por última vez. _“Si me necesitas para algo, Sev, por favor házmelo saber. No vuelvas a...”_

 _“No lo haré, Mi Propio”_. Severus lo apretó suavemente, infundiendo su preocupación y cuidado en el apretón—Ahora vete—Harry asintió, y se volvió hacia Poppy.

—Gracias, Poppy. Probablemente regrese para hablar contigo sobre um... —Su cara se sonrojó—Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de haber omitido alguna información importante, y podría ser más fácil obtenerla de ti que hablar con él al respecto. Podría volver, quiero decir—Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa, se volvió y miró a Severus otra vez, con tristeza en los ojos, y luego se volvió y salió de la enfermería.

—Maldito infierno—Severus maldijo, moviéndose para ducharse. Sabiamente, Poppy mantuvo su boca cerrada.


	10. Pesadillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry caminó hacia la torre, inseguro de cómo iba a manejar esto. ¿Debería simplemente entrar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Debería usar el “ponerlo encima”? Mientras que él había aprendido la oclusión al “ver” a Severus hacer sus propios ejercicios, todavía era un actor horrible. Tal vez debería actuar de la manera que se sentía y dejar que el resto cayera como lo haría. Hizo una pausa para examinar cómo se sentía, y una profunda tristeza se apoderó de él. Eso sería suficiente, pensó.

Se encontró frente a la Dama Gorda y le dio la contraseña—Honor y academia—Un jadeo conmocionado salió del marco, y Harry la miró—¿Hmmm? Es la correcta, ¿verdad? Frunció el ceño—¿No lo han cambiado todavía? —.

—No, señor Potter. Es la correcta—Respondió, abanicándose a sí misma como solía hacer cuando algo no funcionaba—Es solo la contraseña de los profesores. La contraseña _maestra_ —.

 _“Oh, mierda”_. Él entró en pánico. _“Sev, acabo de darle a la Dama Gorda, la Contraseña Maestra”_. Entró en la habitación, esperando mentalmente a su aman… la respuesta de Severus.

 _“Oh, Harry. Tendremos que trabajar en eso”_. Harry podía sentir la molestia, la diversión e incluso los ojos en blanco. _“No la uses mal. Seré consciente si eliges hacerlo”._

—Sí, sí, señor—Ahora le tocó a Harry poner los ojos en blanco y susurrar su comentario. Entonces, estaba lidiando con un montón de Hermione—¡Diablos, Hermione! ¡Dale un lugar a un chico! —Él sonrió, y la empujó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirarla y quitarse el pelo de la boca.

 _“Yeeech”_. Escuchó un sonido claramente disgustado en su mente, pero solo lo hizo reír más.

 _“Lo siento, Sev'rus”_. Su tono era todo menos apologético. _“Ella me ha hecho eso por años”._ Siguió sonriendo cuando la escuchó balbuceando sobre las clases que había perdido.

—Oye, amigo—Sintió que una mano fuerte lo golpeaba en la espalda y se volvía para sonreír a Ron.

—Oye. ¿Cómo estás? —Soltó a Hermione para ponerle las gafas en la cara.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Te despegaste del Bastardo Grasiento? —Vaya, Ron era predecible—Mejor tú que yo, amigo—.

Hermione lo miró con simpatía y luego se giró hacia Ron—Ronald Weasley, eso es extremadamente grosero. Córtalo—.

—Está bien, Mione. No fue tan malo como pensé que sería—Harry sonrió, dándose cuenta de la verdad del comentario y la forma en que sonaba.

 _“Qué respuesta extremadamente Slytherin, señor Potter”_. Harry por poco evitó rodar sus ojos, en cambio, envió la imagen de él haciendo exactamente eso.

Siguieron bromeando y charlando por el resto de la tarde, y Harry sintió por unos momentos, que las cosas funcionarían. Después de arreglar su tarea, se deslizó en su cama y suspiró. _“Noches, Severus. Ojalá pudiera estar allí contigo...”_ No estaba seguro de que más quería, pero sí sabía que quería que lo besaran sin sentido otra vez. La sensación debe haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salpicar la barrera translúcida.

 _“Ack. Harry. Deja ese tren de pensamientos en este instante. Estoy elaborando pociones”_. Harry lo intentó, pero no pudo.

 _“¿Podrías... tomar un descanso pronto?”_ Preguntó Harry, algo lastimeramente.

 _“¿Por?”_ La respuesta fue ligeramente divertida.

_“Creo que necesitaré masturbarme antes de dormir, y no quiero estropear tu poción...”_

Podía ver a Severus sacudiendo su cabeza y lanzando un hechizo de estasis. _“Me atrapaste en un momento precipitado, Mi Propio. ¿Compartiremos la experiencia?”_ Hubo una bajada de la barrera en el lado de Severus, y Harry tentativamente, hizo lo mismo.

Solo habían elegido unirse así algunas veces porque era muy intenso. Sin embargo, tenían que saber dónde estaba el punto de partida para construir las endebles paredes que tenían erigidas. _“Tendrás que enseñarme más. Solo sé...”_ Harry se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo desorientado que estaba.

 _“Con alegría. Ahora...”_ Harry tuvo una imagen de Severus recostándose en su silla, abriendo su túnica, y metiendo su mano dentro. _“¿Debemos?”_ La sonrisa mental era clara.

Harry se sonrojó de nuevo y envió un zarcillo de respuesta afirmativa. Cogió la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos, los bajó y se recostó en su cama. Lanzó un hechizo silenciador subrepticio y escupió en sus dedos. El ataque con el que comenzó, era extremadamente diferente de su manera normal. Era como si recogiera los movimientos de Severus otra vez. Sin embargo, eso no era algo completamente malo en este caso. Mientras que su rutina normal era rápida y frenética, incluso desde el principio, esta vez comenzó con golpes largos y lentos que provocaban y torturaban. Parecían funcionar en un ritmo sincrónico, parándose de vez en cuando para renovar la saliva o cambiar el ángulo ligeramente. Finalmente, Severus comenzó a acelerar y Harry se mantuvo con él, sus bolas comenzaron a apretarse. La sensación era mucho más intensa de lo que hubiera sido a solas, hizo que Harry tuviera que morderse el labio...

 _“Hechizo Silenciador, señor Potter. Aprovecha. Déjame escucharte...”_ La voz de Severus era oscura, suave, y completamente llena de lujuria en su mente. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Harry abrió la boca y aulló. Su cuerpo tembló con la fuerza de su orgasmo, y el de Severus hizo eco, creando un ciclo de placer que parecía seguir y seguir. Después de que el largo momento terminó, Harry inhaló bruscamente, permitiendo que su corazón bajara la velocidad, echó un _Scourgify_ a sí mismo y a sus cosas, y canceló el Hechizo Silenciador.

 _“Noche, Sev”_ , Harry alcanzó mentalmente a su amante, no sentía ningún remordimiento de llamarlo así ahora, y recibió una caricia mental a cambio.

 _“Buenas noches, Mi Propio. Duerme bien”_. La risa suave llenó el corazón de Harry con paz.

 _“Lo haré. Gracias”_ , respondió soñoliento, y luego se durmió profundamente.

* * *

Sucedió en una etapa bastante crucial de elaboración de la poción. Naturalmente. En un momento, estaba contando golpes en el caldero—Treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres—Y al siguiente, estaba viendo imágenes de los recuerdos de Harry. Algunos de los más oscuros. Una o dos noches durante su estadía juntos, Harry tuvo pesadillas, pero fueron leves. Probablemente debido, razonó Severus, a su propia presencia junto a su amante en la cama. Esta noche, sin el contacto, fueron más intensos. Hubo destellos de Black cayendo a través del velo y Lupin manteniéndole firmemente agarrado sobre su abdomen para evitar que siguiera a su perro mutilado a través de las oscuras cortinas; instantes de una _cosa_ retorcida, grotesca e incorpórea arrojada a un caldero y el eco de una daga cortada en su brazo; e incluso gritos y luces verdes de su infancia. Severus lanzó los siguientes ingredientes, su entrenamiento como espía fue la única razón por la que no falló la poción. Una cadena mental pareció alejarlo del caldero, por lo que llegó a un punto menos volátil y se apresuró a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, sin dejar de parecer equilibrado e intocable.

Le dio la misma contraseña a la Dama Gorda que dormitaba en su marco—Honor y Academia—Ella frunció el ceño y le dio algunos regaños sobre invadir territorios—Cállate, por favor. Estoy aquí para encargarme de una situación... —.

—Oh, está bien—No era extraño que un maestro ingresara en la Sala Común de otra casa, pero definitivamente era algo raro y alertaría al director.

 _“Mierda”_. No estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con Minerva. Quizás dejaría que Albus hiciera eso. _“Mi Propio...”_ Siguió el tirón de la conexión a su fuente, en la habitación decorada con chillones, extendiendo las cortinas de par en par para mirar el cuerpo palpitante—Shhh, shhhh... —Se dejó caer en la cama, sentándose a su lado, acariciándole el pelo...

—Severus. Tobías. Snape—La voz chillona de Minerva atravesó la habitación, trayendo varios ruidos confusos de sus ocupantes—¡Te levantas de allí en este _instante_! —.

Otra voz familiar siguió a la primera—Ahora, Minerva, no todo es lo que parece—Albus, completo con una bata de terciopelo cubierto de estrellas magenta, entró en la habitación—¿Supongo que hubo una causa justa? —Sus ojos se arrastraban hacia el niño que todavía está dormido.

—Por supuesto que había una maldita causa, ustedes viejos... —Severus siseó, y luego inhaló, recordando la presencia de los otros mocosos, que para este momento estaban todos sentados y mirando estúpidamente a los tres profesores en sus habitaciones—Perdóneme, Director. Sí. Había una causa. Es posible que tengamos que volver a la situación. Hubo... consecuencias imprevistas—.

—Siempre hay, mi muchacho. Siempre las hay—La actitud tranquila de Albus, hizo que Minerva le pateara el pie.

—Alguien… tenía… mejor explicación—Ese tono despertó a Potter.

—¿Eh? —Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Severus—¿Qué haces aquí, Sev? —Habló sin editorial, como la mayoría de la gente suele hacer cuando se despierta.

—Estabas... alarmado. Yo... —Severus cambió a la comunicación mental. _“Estabas alarmado, Mi Propio. Me sentí atraído por ti como si tuvieras una cadena alrededor de mi corazón y me atrajera en esta dirección”._

—Oh. Eso podría ser un problema, ¿sí? —Harry se frotó los ojos, empañado, y solo entonces notó a su Jefa de Casa y al Director—Oh—Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la mesita de noche en busca de sus gafas—Mierda—.

—Bastante—Severus no tenía el corazón para reprenderlo, ya que ese era precisamente su propio comentario sobre la situación.

Sin embargo, Minerva, por supuesto, eligió ese momento para aclararse la garganta de una manera que recordaba a esa perra con la que tuvo que lidiar todo el año pasado—Díganme por favor... —.

—No aquí, Minerva. Severus, vamos. Arreglaremos esto... Harry, toma algunas cosas para mañana. Supongo que hay que soportarlo... —Albus suspiró—Esperaba postergar esto por un tiempo—.

Por supuesto, Harry tuvo una impresión equivocada—¡Lo siento! No quise... —Severus se sentó de nuevo, acariciando el cabello del chico.

—No. No tiene importancia. Es parte de la situación, no de nada que hayas hecho. Las cosas no son como esperábamos —Los otros en el dormitorio se quedaron boquiabiertos ante su profesor, cuya voz se volvió baja y peligrosa mientras continuaba—Y ustedes cuatro _mantendrán_ la boca cerrada sobre este asunto hasta que estén informados de lo que necesitan saber, o me aseguraré absolutamente de que no tengan boca para comunicarse—Dirigió una mirada fulminante a cada uno de ellos, causando que Longbottom gimiera lastimosamente. Weasley le devolvió la mirada, aunque la bajó rápidamente—Ahora, agiliza las cosas, o me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas—Soltó una pequeña sonrisa que solo Harry pudo ver y se levantó—¿Qué necesitas? —.

—Um, mi varita, mi ropa... —Abrió el baúl, sacando un conjunto limpio de ropa del uniforme—Mis lentes... el resto podemos... —Él se encogió de hombros levemente—No es nad... —Se mordió el labio—Lo siento, chicos—Miró hacia sus compañeros de habitación—Um, no sé lo que podemos decirles. Es... es un poco secreto. Ya saben. Importante—Dio la última palabra con especial énfasis, y nuevamente, Severus se sorprendió de la astucia del chico.

—Está bien, compañero. Nos mantendremos callados al respecto... —Weasley habló, y los otros se hicieron eco de los sentimientos. Al parecer, vivir con El-Chico-Qué-Vivió durante cinco años los había capacitado para esto—Pero me gustaría saber lo que puedas decirme—.

—Bueno... —La lucha interna de Harry fue tan simple, que Severus se acercó a él con un zarcillo de pensamiento, calmándolo—Veré lo que puedo hacer—Estaba repitiendo escenarios en su mente, y Severus luchó para evitar arrullar al chico en sus brazos y dejarlo allí.

—Vámonos—Señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta. _“Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes puedo envolverte en mis brazos y mantenerte a salvo. Vamos a casa”._ Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que no habían vuelto a erigir ni siquiera las ligeras barreras entre ellos.

Sin embargo, no era tan simple como todo eso. Los cuatro bajaron a las habitaciones de Severus y Harry se dejó caer en un sofá, quitándose las gafas nuevamente—Lo siento—Repitió, y miró a los profesores. El corazón de Severus se fue hacia él, y cerró los ojos, queriendo nada más que decirle al viejo oferente que se interponía, que se fuera para poder cuidar de _su_ Harry, ese pensamiento lo detuvo. Harry también hizo una pausa—¿En serio? —Susurró la palabra, sus ojos verdes mirando directamente a los negros de Severus.

—De hecho—Un cortes asentimiento—Tengo una poción en preparación. Yo... —Buscó la palabra correcta—Estaré ... monitoreando la situación e ingresando mi opinión a través de esos medios. Creo que sería más seguro—.

—Está bien, mi querido muchacho. Eso debería funcionar. Creo que tienes razón—Albus asintió con la cabeza, el brillo en sus ojos, claramente diciendo que estaba satisfecho con lo que entendió de la conversación.

Minerva no estaba contenta—Ahora, espera aquí... —Comenzó a pararse para contenerlo, y Albus se acercó a ella, colocando una mano suave sobre su brazo, luego se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—Será explicado en un momento—Albus giró ese brillo sobre ella. Severus sonrió y se dirigió a terminar su poción. Fue a bajar su escudo y descubrió que ya estaba abajo. Archivó esa información para pensar sobre ella más tarde y entró en su laboratorio.

* * *

Harry estaba tan cansado, pero sabía que esto era necesario. Cerró los ojos, queriendo que Severus lo viera y escuchara todo, y se dio cuenta de que no había levantado los escudos después, solo de pensar en la experiencia lo hizo sonrojarse. Se miró las manos y esperó la inevitable explosión.

—¿Recuerdas haber leído ese libro de Anselles, Minerva? —Parecía un lugar extraño para comenzar, pensó Harry, y cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar a Min… la profesora McGonagall, también parecía un lugar extraño.

—Han pasado años, pero sí. Leí el libro de Anselles. Pensé que casi todo era basura, pero había algunas cosas interesantes en él—Frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza—Sin embargo, no vine aquí para hablar sobre libros antiguos y teoría seca, Albus. ¿Quiero saber qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos sentados en el salón de Severus en lugar de dejar a Harry en la Torre a la que pertenece? —.

 _“Ya no perteneces a esa torre. Me perteneces”_. La voz de Severus hizo eco en su cabeza, y Harry supo que había sido un pensamiento sin editorial, y soltó una risita, el rubor en su rostro se hizo más profundo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, señor Potter? —Minerva...

 _“Aw, maldita sea. No recuerdo llamarla...”_ Suspiró y miró a su maestra—Nada, señora—Esto solo hizo que su sonrojo se profundizara aún más, y el brillo de Albus se iluminara—Um, ¿podemos ir al grano para poder dormir? —.

—Muy bien, mi niño. Muy bien. Bueno, la razón por la que pregunto, es porque hay una sección pertinente entre toda esa basura, querida... —Albus estaba disfrutando esto demasiado. Severus estuvo de acuerdo mentalmente.

—¿Qué sección permitiría una conexión tan atroz…? —Ella comenzó a dar una conferencia de nuevo, pero Albus la detuvo con una mano sostenida.

 _“Maldita sea. Eso es poder”_. Harry tuvo que admirarlo.

 _“En efecto. Ahora... silencio”_. Severus bajó la vista a su poción y reanudó su cuenta, incluso mientras continuaba escuchando. Harry envió un pequeño gruñido de vuelta, y se recostó en su asiento, escuchando a los dos.

—¿Recuerdas la sección sobre el vínculo _Hemianimaiaco_? —.

—Och. Por supuesto que recuerdo eso. La mayor parte de basura en el libro—Minerva espetó.

—¿Ah? —Albus sonrió, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante—Pregúntale al señor Potter acerca de Severus... o... —Hizo una pausa y la sonrisa se ensanchó un poco—¿Pregúntale algo que solo tú y Severus sabrían? —.

Esto hizo que Minerva se sonrojara un poco—Bueno, yo nunca—Ella se movió en su asiento, y lo miró—¿Cuánto fue nuestra última apuesta? —.

Harry rio—Eso depende. Si estás hablando del partido de Quidditch, fue una botella de Whisky de Fuego y... —Se aturdió un poco—Siete puntos... —Negó con la cabeza—No puedo creerles a ustedes dos. Aquí pensé que todo era completamente justo. Objetivo—Él negó con la cabeza—Debería saberlo mejor, sin embargo—Se volvió hacia Minerva—¿Quieres que le diga, o puedo decir que sé...? —Sonrió—Aunque, podría entrar en los detalles de la actual... —.

Tanto Severus - en su mente - y Minerva, se opusieron estridentemente a ese pensamiento. _“Mocoso. No me hagas salir y silenciarte...”_ La imagen de ellos besándose, sonó flotando a través de la puerta mental no protegida, y Harry tuvo que moverse en su asiento. Esto hizo que Severus se riera y Harry se sonrojara de nuevo. _“Oh, ser joven de nuevo”_ , Severus lanzó una burla, y esta vez, Harry fue quien pidió silencio.

—Bueno, eso es algo. Tendré que volver a leer esas secciones—Minerva frunció el ceño—Pero esto nos causa algunos problemas, Albus. Una cosa que sí recuerdo, es que los Hemianimatos son considerados cónyuges por la ley y para fines prácticos. No podemos simplemente... —Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño—Señor Potter, ¿cuáles son los tres pasos para la aparición? —Ella hizo la pregunta suavemente.

—Destino, Deliberación, Determinación. Y bastante estúpido, también, podría agregar. Podrían haber dicho, “despeja la mente, conoce a dónde vas y gira en el maldito aro hasta que...” —Harry se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo, avergonzado de nuevo.

—Bastante. Bueno, esto cambia algunas cosas. Él no podrá presentar sus EXTASIS solo, Albus. No sería justo. E incluso si tuviéramos alguna forma de... —Harry escuchó el comentario, y su corazón se desmoronó. No se había dado cuenta de que iba a ser un gran problema.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, y Severus salió, se acercó a Harry, lo levantó bruscamente y se sentó para acunarlo en su regazo—Mi Propio—Inhaló profundamente, y Harry supo que estaba buscando una manera de decir lo que estaba sintiendo. Aunque las emociones estaban allí, Harry lo dejó hablar, sintiendo que era importante—Lo que sea que esas personas despreciables te dijeron, y sí, he escuchado mucho de eso... —Cerró los ojos, y Harry se giró para poder ver la cara del anciano—Lo que sea que digan, no eres tan diferente como para exceder los parámetros de normalidad. Eres quien estabas destinado a ser. Si no fuera así, estaría en una situación desesperada ahora. Recuerda la sensación primaria que experimentaste cuando se descubrió esta condición—Severus lo miró directamente a los ojos, y Harry asintió—He estado soportando una forma más leve de eso desde mi propio despertar. Si no hubieras sido lo que necesitaba, estaría destinado a seguir experimentándolo hasta el día de mi muerte —.

Minerva vio esta conversación con la boca abierta. Albus le dio una palmadita en el brazo otra vez, y ella cerró la mandíbula.

—Como puedes ver, esto es algo muy bueno, Minerva—La sonrisa de Albus era ahora tan brillante como un hechizo maximizado de _Lumos_ , y los tres giraron los ojos ante sus travesuras. Sin embargo, tuvo el efecto de quitarle el foco a Harry, por lo que hizo lo que había querido hacer desde que se había despertado. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Severus y cerró los ojos.

—Mocoso. Quítate esas gafas infernales antes de que creen una indentación permanente en mis músculos pectorales—Severus se inclinó, le quitó los lentes y los dejó a un lado—Ahora. Procede. Te despertaré si necesitamos tu aporte personal. Sin embargo, me siento bastante calificado para... —.

—Shush, Sev. No voy a dormir—Harry extendió la mano, tiró de la cabeza de Severus y lo besó descuidadamente en la barbilla—Noches—Soltó su cuello y se inclinó hacia el calor y el aroma que era Severus. Cayó fácilmente, de nuevo a dormir.

* * *

Los tres profesores hablaron durante varias y largas horas después de que Harry se durmiera en el regazo de Severus. Discutieron cómo presentar el problema, y cómo lidiar con el hecho de que el par enlazado era un poco más capaz de separarse de lo que estaban cuando estaban en la enfermería. Algunas de las decisiones hicieron que Severus se estremeciera por Harry, pero parecía que no había alternativas viables en la mayoría de los casos. Severus era completamente inflexible sobre qué Harry permaneciera en el equipo de Quidditch, sin importar el costo para él. Frunció el ceño cuando ella mencionó que eso significaba que no podía arbitrar cuando Harry estaba jugando, pero aceptó el punto.

También decidieron que, dado que Harry no podía tomar los EXTASIS, se convertiría en el nuevo asistente del profesor de Defensa. El nuevo profesor, Gramborne, era extremadamente hábil en los aspectos teóricos de la defensa, pero en la parte práctica, la parte en la que Harry se destacaba, era bastante débil. Severus pensó que probablemente disfrutaría ese trabajo. También lo dejaría libre para tomar las habitaciones de al lado de Severus. Al menos nominalmente. Tendrían que trabajar en algún subterfugio, pero ya que la mayoría de sus leales compinches estaban al tanto de la situación hasta cierto punto, a Severus no le preocupaba tanto que Weasley en particular, explotara y divulgara la información al público en general.


	11. Arrebatos Y Arreglos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se movió, estirando su brazo lentamente. Su mano en un puño entró en contacto con una parte del cuerpo, y rápidamente la bajó de nuevo. _“Lo siento, Sev. No quise decir...”_ Su voz mental se apagó soñolienta, y se volvió para mirar a su compañero de enlace, que se frotaba la barbilla con tristeza.

 _Está bien, Mi Propio”_. La voz mental de Severus sonaba áspera por el sueño. Lo intrigó y puso ese pensamiento en la habitación privada para su posterior consideración. La diversión llegó desde el hombre mayor, y Harry se acurrucó más cerca, incluso se inclinó para un beso - que Severus le dio gustosamente - hasta que el otro hombre aflojó su agarre y suspiró mentalmente. _“Por mucho que me gusta esto”_ , se detuvo cuando Harry rió por lo bajo. _“Silencio, mocoso. Por mucho que disfruto esto, hoy tienes clases. Y necesitas asistir”._ Antes de que el proto-pensamiento que Harry había comenzado a enviar a Severus hubiera llegado a él, el hombre mayor abrazó a su compañero de enlace y sonrió, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Harry. _“Si por ninguna otra razón que no sean apariencias”_.

 _“Mierda”_. Harry dio una mirada de disculpa cuando se apartó del abrazo para ver los ojos entrecerrados de Severus. _“Lo siento. Mis monólogos internos pueden ser bastante...”_ Rió de nuevo. _“Es por pasar demasiado tiempo con Ron”_. Suspiró, lo soltó por completo, y fue a limpiarse para las clases.

Se duchó rápidamente y salió del baño otra vez, vistiéndose con sus túnicas de la escuela. Se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño. _“Sev...”_ Inclinó su cabeza un poco, y miró la rebelde mata de pelo sobre su cabeza.

 _“¿Hmmmm?”_ Severus estaba marcando papeles, terminando el lote de ensayos de Primer Año que no había llegado la noche anterior, debido a sus conversaciones con Albus y Minerva.

 _“¿Debería cortarme el pelo? Realmente se parece a Pott, quiero decir, a mi padre...”_ Harry intentó silenciar las emociones que se acumulaban en el enlace, pero no tuvo éxito.

En lugar de responder de inmediato, Severus se levantó de su escritorio y se unió a Harry en el baño, mirando por encima de su cabeza al espejo—No. Es una parte de ti tanto como los ojos de tu madre. Puede que no me haya llevado bien con Pott… tu padre, pero tú no eres de ninguna manera como él. Bueno... No puedo decir de ninguna manera. Pero en todos los sentidos que lo convirtieron en la molestia extrema que era, eres muy diferente, Mi Propio. Ahora pasa un peine por la fregona y déjanos llegar a nuestras respectivas clases—Hizo una pausa, y frunció el ceño al cruzar sus propias facciones—Creo que tendré que oscurecer la entrada, por así decirlo, mientras superviso a los tontos imbéciles y su elaboración. A menudo es bastante complicado, y no puedo permitirme los pensamientos vagabundos. Si realmente me necesitas, lo dejaré algo translúcido, pero... —Su voz se apagó mientras observaba a Harry sin éxito tratar de peinar su cabello en algo más que su nido habitual.

—Entiendo, Sev. Yo también puedo hacer eso. Tal vez podríamos... como... ¿tocar la puerta del otro si no es urgente? —Era un compromiso, y ambos lo sabían.

—Tal vez, podría ser así—Contenidos con la decisión, terminaron de prepararse y comenzaron el día.

* * *

El día parecía ir bien. Severus atrapó pequeños fragmentos de cosas a través del vínculo, pero la mayoría de las veces, era un día normal. Hubo un momento o dos de indecisión y preocupación cuando Harry y Gramborne estaban resolviendo sus estilos por separado, pero parecía funcionar más fácilmente de lo que ninguno había esperado. Harry era una persona muy emotiva, y cada emoción parecía rebotar en su interior hasta que o bien se liberaba de alguna manera o bien encontraba un hogar con otras personas en la profundidad de la psique del joven. Severus se reclinó en su asiento en la mesa principal, y miró su plato. _“¿Cómo propones que hagamos esto ahora? No podemos llamar **demasiado** la atención sobre nuestro estilo de consumo mutuo”._

 _“Sí”_. El tono de Harry era pensativo. Estaba mirando al chico Weasley, que se estaba metiendo puré en la boca más rápido de lo que Severus había visto a alguien... bueno, desde que Black había sido hechizado por esa maldición de inanición... _“Tendrás que contarme esa historia”_. Harry comentó ligeramente, y continuó reflexionando. _“Bueno, podríamos turnarnos para comer cosas. Supongo que tendremos que seguir haciéndonos saber los sabores fuertes...”_ Se dieron cuenta de que tenían que comer en diferentes momentos o comer lo mismo para evitar combinaciones extrañas. No era que cada bocado fuera probado por ambos, tanto, como esos sabores, especialmente los fuertes, se filtraban a través del enlace. El libro decía que las parejas que necesitaban mantenerse ocultas a menudo comían en momentos muy diferentes para evitar que cualquiera notara sus estilos de alimentación.

Harry aún comía mucho más despacio que él, pero se lo había quitado a escondidas de sus compañeros como un cambio de vida. Eso fue algo muy astuto de hacer. _“Tuve algo atrapado en la garganta este verano, y aprendí a comer mucho más despacio”_. Severus estaba impresionado, y se lo hizo saber al Mocoso.

Harry sonrió, teniendo cuidado de no dirigir la brillante expresión hacia su compañero de enlace. _“Gracias, Sev. Ya me lo imaginaba”_. Esperó hasta que Severus terminó sus guisantes y luego comenzó a comer su pollo. La comida progresó sin muchos más problemas... bueno, hasta el postre.

— **¡Solo CÁLLATE, maldita sea, Ron! —** Severus había estado sintiendo la molestia que se estaba formando, y se había sintonizado con los pequeños comentarios que el terror pelirrojo había estado condimentando sus monólogos. Se levantó, ya había terminado su budín de chocolate y bajó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Señor Potter... — _“Perdóname, Mi Propio. Es hora del espectáculo, como dicen, y estamos en el escenario”_ —Venga conmigo. Tiene una hora libre, ¿no? Lo gastará conmigo, aprendiendo decoro—.

 _“Está bien. Necesito salir de aquí de todos modos. Voy a maldecir al bastardo hasta el próximo año si él no cierra la maldita boca...”_ Era obvio que los delgados y translúcidos escudos estaban cayendo del lado de Harry. Sin embargo, para crédito del niño, puso una mueca en su rostro, mirando rebelde a su maestro.

 _“Ven conmigo a nuestras habitaciones. Puedes calmarte allí. Tengo poco tiempo antes de que lleguen mis Terceros Años. Veremos qué se puede lograr en ese tiempo”_. Severus se giró, y con una mirada oscura hacia el pelirrojo ofensivo, salió del Gran Comedor, Harry pisándole los talones. Cuando se marcharon, Severus captó un pequeño jirón de diversión y escuchó la charla. Se escuchó la voz de Hermione reprendiendo al bocazas durante todo el camino a través de las gruesas puertas. Al igual que la propia madre del cabeza hueca, reflexionó.

 _“Lo que yo pensaba, también”_. Harry sonrió levemente, y luego su cara se cayó. Lo mantuvo oculto por un tiempo, hasta que...

 _“¿Qué es, Harry?”_ Hizo una pausa en su zancada, mirando al otro hombre. _“¿Qué tienes en mente?”_

 _“No es nad…”_ Severus detuvo esa idea fría, y presionó un poco más fuerte.

 _“Toc, Toc”_. Tocó ligeramente el suave escudo entre ellos, bajando el suyo lentamente.

 _“Mierd… bien”_. El escudo cayó abruptamente, y Severus se vio abrumado por todas las extrañas y conflictivas emociones. Ira/tristeza/frustración/auto-reproche... Fue toda una lista. Frunció el ceño y continuó hacia sus habitaciones, abriendo la puerta rápida y silenciosamente.

Decidió hablar esta parte en voz alta—Ven. Siéntate en mi regazo, Harry... —Apenas había hecho eso y había comenzado a abrir la boca para hablar de nuevo, cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar suavemente. _“Mierda. Ese será...”_ Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que los escudos aún estaban abajo y eso no fue susurrado en sus pensamientos privados.

Sin embargo, solo una suave diversión y una tranquila respuesta mental lo encontraron.... _“Albus”_. El pensamiento de Harry continuó, enviando una idea tentativa. _“Tal vez nuestras mentes tienen diferentes reglas. Dado que ambos somos más mordaces/vulgares/crudos...”_

 _“Buena idea, Mi Propio. Ese es un plan para una exploración posterior”_. Severus estaba algo impresionado. Sin embargo, como él había dicho, había un Director al que responder—¡Adelante! —La puerta había sido “programada” para abrirse ante su voz diciendo esas palabras.

—Ah. Pensamos que podríamos encontrarte aquí. Perfecto—Los dulces tonos de Albus flotaban en su dirección. El suave bufido desde su regazo, indicaba la continua falta de barreras entre ellos. Su peso en su regazo, se giró y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Severus.

—Lentes, Harry... —Severus hizo una mueca, susurrando el recordatorio.

—Er, cierto... —Harry se acercó y se quitó los lentes, sosteniéndolos para que Severus los tomara. Algo los golpeó a los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque fue Harry quien primero expresó la idea. _“¿Nosotros?”_

Esa pregunta fue respondida cuando la voz de Minerva sonó por la habitación—¿Señor Potter? ¿Le importaría explicar ese pequeño estallido? —Severus desconectó la respuesta de Harry, sabiendo que sería autocrítica y honesta. Siempre lo fue, se estaba dando cuenta.

>> ¿Y qué, ora, dime, mereció la eliminación de la situación en lugar de la disciplina en medio de ella, Severus? Sabes que no haré que te entrometas en los asuntos de mi casa sin una muy buena razón... —Empezaba a tomar fuerza. Severus la interrumpió.

—En primer lugar, señora, Harry no es un miembro normal de su casa, y en segundo lugar, en cuanto a qué precipitó la intervención... —Sonrió, sabiendo que sus siguientes palabras harían reír a Harry. De hecho, ya captaba la esencia, y se reía entre dientes, aunque todavía había un poco de autodesprecio. Maldición—Estoy seguro de que disfrutas de la vajilla en la que participas de tus comidas. Si no lo hubiera sacado de la situación, seguramente habría sido polvo bastante pronto—.

Minerva parecía muy presionada para no sonreír. Fue algo muy cercano. Harry no se movió de su lugar, excepto para acurrucarse en los golpes que encontró su propia mano aplicando a la espalda del joven mago. Fue una respuesta natural, y una que ambos ansiaban.

—Tienen que admitir que esto es algo muy extraño, caballeros. Sin embargo... ¿ _Toda_ la vajilla? —Minerva se preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

—Trata de mirarlo desde este lado—Severus infundió su vínculo mental con garantías, intentando cortar cualquier pensamiento degradante antes de que comenzaran. Harry lo miró, ojos miopes que buscaban los suyos, necesitando esa seguridad extra—Y, sí. Platos, así como copas y... —Se detuvo a mitad de la oración, ignorando por completo a sus invitados a favor de corregir la corriente de pensamiento que comenzaba a fluir.

 _“Fenómeno…-incluso no te puedes enojar normalmente… nunca eres normal… fenómeno… explotar los platos habría sido un desastre...”_ La mano dejó de acariciar y agarró el hombro con fuerza. Una ira silenciosa comenzó a crecer, y Severus estaba seguro de dirigirla rápidamente antes de que Harry pensara que era para él.

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore... —Se sacudió, aunque la habitación se quedó quieta—Tienes mucho por lo que responder—Este extraño estallido, aparentemente sin relación, tomó por sorpresa a los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación. Luego hizo algo que casi nunca hizo. Miró al anciano a los ojos e intencionalmente dejó caer sus escudos de oclusión. _“Echa un vistazo, viejo. Yo te reto”._

La corriente de palabras de Harry era lo único real en la mente de Severus, así que cuando el Director tomó la iniciativa de enviar una indagación mental inquisitiva, sintió, y vio, el estremecimiento.

—Oh, mis muchachos... —Severus lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—¿No me des el “Mis muchachos”...? —Frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. Harry estaba temblando en su regazo—Shhhh. Shhhh. Estará bien, Mi Propio. Shhhhh... —.

—Cuando tenía diecisiete años, mi hermano me enojó tanto que casi quemo la casa—La voz de Albus era silenciosa y reflejaba un cambio—Y mi hermana... —El volumen bajó nuevamente—A menudo tenía episodios de magia furiosa. Ella nunca tuvo control suficiente como para asistir a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, si la clasificara en la escala de potencia, ella podría haber superado incluso la mía—.

Harry se giró para mirar al anciano de voz suave—¿En serio? —Le tendió su mano a Severus, y Severus obedientemente puso los lentes en la mano extendida, los marcos hacia abajo. El chico se los puso, dándole a Severus una sonrisa tranquila y agradecida antes de volver a centrar su atención en Albus.

 _“¿Cómo alguna vez lo consideré como un mocoso arrogante?”_ Él se reprendió a sí mismo mentalmente.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente, y se volvió hacia él, colocando una mano en su mejilla. _“Tú no sabias 'Potter' significaba malo/grosero/arrogante/rencoroso...”_ la lista podría haber seguido si alguna de sus mentes hubiera encontrado adjetivos para ella en ese momento.

Una silenciosa maravilla lo llenó. ¿Cómo podría su Harry ser tan indulgente? Albus tosió en silencio, devolviendo su atención al presente y a esta situación—Sí, en serio. Ariana era una brujita muy poderosa. Sin embargo, su magia accidental... —El anciano cerró los ojos, la tristeza evidente en cada línea de su rostro—Mi hermano y yo tuvimos un altercado, y en las subsiguientes consecuencias, entre mis hechizos, sus hechizos, los hechizos de mi mejor amigo y la explosión de la magia de Ariana, ella no sobrevivió—.

—Lo siento—La voz de Harry era casi demasiado suave para escuchar. Sin embargo, era evidente lo que estaba diciendo.

—No lo sientas, querido muchacho. Eres un alma muy afortunada de tener este poder, y de tener a alguien dispuesto a sostenerte... —Albus frunció el ceño cuando Severus no pudo contener el bufido ante la imagen que trajo a la mente de Harry—¿Severus? —.

—Ah, Albus... es la respuesta de su mente a... —Se rió entre dientes, sorprendiendo a los otros tres otra vez. Albus miró, y soltó una suave risa—Tormentas eléctricas, Minerva—.

Ella dio una sonrisa suave, tan cerca como alguna vez se puso a reír, fuera de esos raros momentos de pura franqueza, y negó con la cabeza—Esa es una analogía claramente relevante. Lo entiendo bien. Sin embargo, señores, tenemos un problema. Las invectivas del señor Weasley solo como resultado de su pequeña pero necesaria pantalla—.

—Eso... —Harry negó con la cabeza, y la diatriba continuó mentalmente, algo del lenguaje bastante creativo.

—Shhh—Severus lo atrajo contra sí mismo, esta vez hacia afuera, lo mejor para evitar esas gafas infernales.

 _“Podría obtener contactos. O algo mágico... ¿Es posible...?”_ Harry frunció el ceño, y Severus frunció el ceño también.

 _“Otra cosa para la exploración. Si es posible, se hará. Por más razones que simplemente mi comodidad”_. Harry asintió.

—Ron—Volviendo su mente a la tarea en cuestión—Le dije que estaba trabajando contigo en un proyecto y comenzó a... —.

—Escuché algo de eso. Nada diferente de lo que otros han dicho durante años, Mi Propio—Severus se encogió de hombros internamente. Se había acostumbrado a los comentarios sarcásticos. Los Merodeadores se habían encargado de eso.

 _“Ugh. Si mi Padre estuviera aquí, yo... Incluso Sirius. Y no pienses que **no estaré** molestando a Moony la próxima vez que lo vea...”_ Harry gruñó internamente.

 _“¿Qué trae esto?”_ Cuando la única respuesta de Harry fue un encogimiento de hombros interno similar, Severus empujó un poco más profundo. Hubo un entendimiento básico que de alguna manera se había perdido.

 _“ODIO A LOS BRAVUCONES. De una manera/forma/figura/tipo. Odio los matones”_. Era casi un mantra. Subrayó su “cosa de salvar gente” y lo empujó a arremeter contra personas como Draco y... Severus antes del vínculo.

Minerva y Albus estaban allí mirando, no muy seguros de lo que estaba pasando, sino captando las cosas externas, como la forma en que sus brazos se apretaban alrededor del hombre más joven—Bueno, esto no se resolverá antes de tu próxima clase, muchachos, entonces lo vamos a dejar. Minerva ya ha repartido el castigo y lo supervisará personalmente. Ronald aprenderá a controlar su lengua, o estaré llamando por flu a la Madriguera en este momento—.

 _“Molly. Debería/podría/necesitaría decirle a Molly. Mamá/Molly/Mamá...”_ Harry frunció el ceño otra vez—¿Señor ...? —Miró a Albus.

—¿Hmmm? —El Director parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero a menudo eso era una máscara.

—¿Puedo decirle a ciertas personas sobre esta situación? ¿Al igual que las personas que necesitan saber? ¿Como el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley? —Esa era una buena idea—Y tal vez la mayor parte del resto del personal... bueno, todavía no conozco a Gramborne lo suficiente... —Esto hizo que todos los demás se rieran.

—Eso depende enteramente de ti, mi querido muchacho. Ciertamente, eventualmente, todo el mundo lo sabrá, ya que hubo documentos que se archivaron en el Ministerio. Sin embargo, con el fin de protegerlo, nos esforzaremos por mantener las cosas lo más privadas posible durante el mayor tiempo posible. Pero... veo el valor de compartir con al menos esas personas, y quizás algunas más. Darte una comunidad para poder conectarte. ¿Alguien en particular te viene a la mente, Severus? —Los ojos de Albus brillaron enloquecidos, y Severus pensó en un encanto de _Aguamenti_ directo a los alumnos.

—No de inmediato, Albus. Tendré que considerar esto—Frunció el ceño—Y lo haré—Era una buena idea, especialmente para su mocoso, que necesitaba una aldea, al parecer—¿Puedo sugerir que traigan al lobo lo antes posible también? —.

—¿Lupin? No lo hubiera adivinado... —Minerva frunció el ceño, sus cejas se alzaron de nuevo.

—No es para mí, tu gato atigrado sobre-desarrollado—Severus se enojó.

Harry bufó—Está bien Sev. Ella no sabía. Además, solo quieres verme molestarlo—.

—Me conoces demasiado bien, Mi Propio—Severus entendió la diversión silenciosa de Harry, y agregó la suya. Pronto, ambos estaban sonriendo.

—Ah, así es como preferimos verte. Ahora…—El director aplaudió una vez—A sus clases. ¿Puedo sugerirles que levanten esos estimables escudos entre ustedes antes de irse? Estoy seguro de que Severus no necesita ver tu versión particular de los Terceros Años. Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe—.

Esto los hizo reír a los dos, y Minerva solo pareció un poco divertida y confundida—Vamos, señor Potter—Harry se giró, enterró su rostro con gafas en el pecho de Severus, lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza, y luego se apartó, negando con la cabeza.

—Maldición anteojos... —Suspiró y siguió a su Jefa de Casa por la puerta.

—Albus—Comenzó Severus. No hay tiempo como el presente—¿Cuáles son las opciones disponibles para un joven mago que requiere gafas? —.


	12. Moony Y Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco después de eso. Harry simplemente ignoró a Ron e hizo su trabajo. Ron se cabreó un par de veces, pero Harry solo recordaría la imagen de él siendo golpeado por un rayo y Severus lo pondría a tierra, y eso lo haría reír.

 _“Deja eso, mocoso. Estoy tratando de hacer pociones”_. La voz de Severus llegó a través de las oscuras puertas.

 _“Lo siento, Sev. Ron acaba de llegar a mí otra vez”_. Hubo una sensación de comprensión silenciosa, y luego Severus retrocedería a su propia mente, contando sus agitaciones.

Como era de esperar, surgió un patrón y Harry se alegró por ello. Iría a sus clases durante el día y luego se escabulliría a sus habitaciones por la noche para hacer su calificación. Le dio a Ron una excusa poco convincente sobre la necesidad de tener paz y tranquilidad para terminar su tarea, pero no estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo lo comprara. _“Creo que la única razón por la que está de acuerdo es porque Mione nos cubre”_. Él resopló, dejando que ese pensamiento rebotara en su cerebro, sabiendo que Severus estaba calificando en ese momento.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Albus bajó a sus habitaciones y centelleó locamente hacia ellos—¡Bien! He dispuesto que los padres Weasley y Remus lleguen esta tarde, y les dije que querías hablar con ellos—.

 ** _“Muchas gracias_** _por la advertencia, Albus”_. Harry frunció el ceño desde su lugar en el regazo de Sev, y Severus resopló suavemente desde su posición detrás de él.

Por su parte, el Director quedó perplejo ante la reacción de Harry—Pensé que querías decirle a tu familia adoptiva... —.

Severus se apiadó de él y le respondió al viejo entrometido—Lo hace, solo esperaba un poco más de advertencia que “Lo tengo preparado para esta noche, lidia con eso”—Sacudió la cabeza y acercó al chico a su regazo.

—Oh. Cielos. Bueno, puedo ver su... tu punto... —Albus luchó, como lo habían hecho, con los pronombres para la pareja—Intentaré tener eso en mente. Después de todo, eres considerado un adulto, y ya no eres un niño... —.

Una respuesta suave se encontró con esta declaración—Nunca lo he sido, de verdad—El hecho de que lo dijera en voz alta sorprendió a Harry, y se giró para enterrar su rostro en la ropa de Severus otra vez.

Severus dio un silencioso “hmmmm” de acuerdo, y resopló. _“Estás goteando, cariño”._

 _“Estrés. Y lo sé. Cállate”_. “Goteando” fue el término que aplicaron al permitir que la información fuera un paso o más allá de lo que pretendían. Del espacio mental privado al espacio mental compartido, del espacio mental compartido a la comunicación mental directa, de eso a vocal, y así sucesivamente. O, en este caso, desde el espacio mental privado hasta el enunciado vocal, todo de una vez cayendo en picada. Ese era el habitual para Harry cuando se preocupaba, enojaba, emocionaba...

 _“¿Ahora quién está goteando?”_ Harry rio.

—Eso parece bastante extraño cuando uno no sabe lo que está pasando, mis muchachos—Ambos hicieron una mueca ante la denominación, preguntándose si él era consciente de por qué se estremecían. Harry sintió los fuertes brazos apretados alrededor de él en un gesto protector que Severus había perfeccionado. Solo para él, supuso.

 _Naturalmente. No tengo mocosos propios...”_ Hizo una pausa para el inevitable “todavía” que cumplió con esa declaración, y luego continuó. _“No tengo el hábito de consolar a **nadie**. Eres una experiencia única/preciada/preciosa/nueva/ **especial** /extraña/diferente”._

—¿En serio? —Sí, Harry sabía que la conversación debía verse y sonar extraña, pero era lo normal para ellos.

—Sin duda. ¿A qué hora, Albus? Vamos a querer estar adecuadamente preparados— _“O enterrados en lo profundo de mis laboratorios...”_ Captó un poco de pensamiento e hizo una mueca—Sabes por qué. No es ninguno de ellos, ni tú. Es la gran cantidad de ruido que trae el grupo. Estoy sugiriendo que, de alguna manera, todos los hermanos, excepto Ronald, vendrán, y nadie se lo dirá por la actitud que muestra. ¿Supongo que enviaron las cartas normales? —.

—Con cada incidente, sí, por supuesto. Le dije a su estimable madre que esperara la regañina hasta que supiera toda la historia—Albus casi sonrió, y Harry refunfuñó para sí mismo.

—Entonces ella puede contárselo todo a Ron mientras ella le grita. Y luego, lo extenderá por la escuela discutiendo con Mione en la mesa del desayuno. Simplemente genial. Claro, es mejor que un Howler, supongo. No se puede lanzar una burbuja silenciadora alrededor de un Howler—Los estudiantes lo habían intentado, y había gritado durante todo el hechizo.

Severus estaba entretenido, en su mayoría—Bueno, de todos modos iba a hacerse público pronto. El señor Malfoy ha estado curioseando—.

—Ese gran idiota—Harry gruñó.

—Ejem—No era un sonido parecido al de Umbridge, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que ambos compañeros saltaran—Les dejaré en sus discusiones. Llegarán a mi oficina a las seis más o menos, así que esperaría que te encontraran en las habitaciones de Harry alrededor de las seis y cuarto—Y se puso de pie, aun centellando, y salió de la habitación.

—Adiós, Albus—Harry hizo un gesto de despedida y suspiró aliviado.

—¿Por qué un suspiro tan largo, Mi Propio? —Severus inclinó la cabeza de Harry para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

En respuesta, Harry se quitó las gafas, las dejó a su lado y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—Porque he estado sentado aquí pensando en hacer esto durante mucho tiempo. Y él simplemente no... — _“Se va/cierra/desaparece/derrite”_. Como de costumbre, cuando no podían encontrar una palabra específica en su vocabulario verbal, simplemente enviaban la idea hacia la otra persona.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer? —Severus tenía una muy buena idea de lo que iba a hacer, Harry sabía, pero había algo que decir para expresarlo.

—Esto—Y empujó la cabeza del mayor hacia abajo para poder besar a su compañero con abandono.

* * *

Las seis en punto llegó bastante rápido, Harry se dio cuenta, y él estaba listo. Se había vestido con algunas túnicas nuevas que Severus había enviado e intentó una vez más que su cabello se acomodara.

 _“Renuncia, Mi Propio. No cambiará la práctica de una década y media por pura voluntad”_. El comentario divertido de Severus llegó. _“Ven y siéntate. Ellos estarán aquí en breve”._ Estaban en la mitad de las habitaciones de Harry, esperando a sus visitantes.

—Voy—Sí, Harry estaba tan estresado. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que iba a decir, de sus reacciones, de ser abandonado por ser un ...

—Ni siquiera pienses en ese sucio epíteto. Examinaré tu cerebro y lo usaré para ingredientes de pociones. Quítate esa apelación enferma de la cabeza en este instante—Harry parpadeó al ver el arrebato de Severus—Sí. Me ofende mucho. ¡Nunca lo has sido, nunca lo serás y, evidentemente, _no eres_ un fenómeno! —.

—Sí señor—Murmuró Harry. No se atrevía a sentarse en su lugar favorito, al menos no hasta que el aire estuviera algo más claro—Bien—Se movió para sentarse lo más cerca posible de Severus sin despertar sospechas. Ni siquiera pudo besarlo para aliviar el estrés, porque Remus lo olería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ugh. Esto era duro. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y esperó, golpeando la punta del pie sobre la piedra del piso con un ritmo extraño.

—Estarán aquí en breve. Al principio será tenso, pero creo que, si son las personas honradas que conoces y amas, aceptarán tu situación... —Harry lo interrumpió.

—Nuestra situación—.

—Cierto. Nuestra situación sin demasiado preámbulo—.

—Uno puede esperar—Harry no tenía muchas esperanzas de que fuera así de simple.

—Bueno, eso es en lo que prospera el mundo, ¿no es así? —Y con esa profunda respuesta hablada, la puerta sonó. Como este era el lado de Harry de la habitación, estaba configurado para su voz. Más tarde, cuando lo supieran, cambiarían ambas puertas para aceptar ambas voces, pero por ahora, las cosas estaban separadas.

—¡Adelante! —Y la puerta se abrió. Fiel a sus expectativas, todos los hermanos Weasley, menos a Percy y Ron (Ginny se las había arreglado de alguna manera), sus padres, además de Remus, cayeron en la habitación—Hola a todos. Encuentren un lugar para sentarse. Tengo... Tengo algunas noticias importantes para decirles y um... —.

Como era de esperar, fue Remus quien notó a Severus primero y cuestionó su presencia—Harry, ¿hay alguna razón por la que el Profesor Snape esté aquí? —.

—Mmm-hmmm. Solo siéntate y te explicaré, ¿está bien? Esto es suficiente... —Suspiró, moviéndose en su asiento.

—Oh, pobre cariño—Molly se acercó para abrazarlo, y Harry estaba a punto de alejarla cuando recordó que el vínculo lo permitía. Se calmó un poco con el abrazo de la matrona, pero eso solo provocó otra serie de preocupaciones después de un momento, y fue demasiado.

Severus se aclaró la garganta, y extendió la mano—Si pudiéramos continuar, sería... —Nueve pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él—Sí, estoy involucrado en esto, o estaría en otro lado. Probablemente elaborando pociones, o calificando—Él puso los ojos en blanco—Y ni siquiera has comenzado... —Advirtió a Harry que ya estaba en modo de autocrítica. Las tensiones de pensamiento que lo hicieron pasar por las puertas, solo alimentaron el furioso fuego interno de las emociones. Severus suspiró a su lado, y decidió comenzar—¿Alguno de ustedes ha leído el libro de Arcturus Ansels sobre los vínculos y la naturaleza de la magia? —.

Hubo un par de asentimientos, Harry notó. Bill lo había leído, al igual que Remus. Los otros solo parecían un poco confundidos.

>> Bueno, entonces esto será más fácil de explicar para ustedes dos. El resto de ustedes tendrá que soportarme, ya que mis explicaciones no parecen afectar a todos los individuos por igual. Harry y yo…—Harry rió por las expresiones en sus caras cuando usó su primer nombre—Cállate, mocoso—Como estaba tratando de decir, Harry y yo compartimos un vínculo _Hemianimaico_ —Hizo una pausa para dejar que eso se contagiara a las mentes de los dos hombres.

Bill habló, aunque estaba en silencio—Maldita sea—Miró entre ellos—¿En qué etapa? —Molly comenzó a reprender a Bill por su lenguaje, pero afortunadamente, la mano de Arthur sobre su pierna detuvo el comentario.

—Empezamos con colegas—Comenzó Harry—Entonces lo besuqueé—Se giró e, incapaz de resistir el tirón, se arrastró hasta el regazo de Severus, se quitó las gafas y se tapó la cara. No se sentía cómodo hablando de esto con nadie más que con Severus, y esto era más de lo que podía manejar.

—¿Alguien podría por favor…—Comenzó un gemelo.

—…Contarnos…—El otro continuó.

—…Qué exactamente…—.

—…Es este... —.

—…Enlace? —.

Harry captó un poco de rojo desde su posición y se volvió para ver. Charlie miró con cariño a sus hermanos, pero luego volvió su atención a la pareja. Él también estaba interesado.

Remus volvió a hablar—Lo siento, Harry. No pudimos captar esa última frase—.

Severus respondió por ellos—Luego me besó—Harry se giró, entrecerrando los ojos para ver la expresión de Remus, atrapando los labios fruncidos.

 _“Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Mire que está... enojado/molesto/me abandonara/se ira/muerte”_. Volteó a enterrar su rostro de nuevo, avergonzado por sus reacciones. Este vínculo lo había obligado a abrir algunas puertas muy dolorosas, y todavía estaba lidiando con eso.

—No—El sonido hizo que todos saltaran. Era el mismo tono que había impedido a los estudiantes poner un ingrediente explosivo en un caldero—Ese no es el caso. Dales algo de tiempo para procesar—Harry se calmó un poco ante eso. _Goteos_ en su mejor momento.

—Severus... —Remus pareció recordar algo—¿Cuál es la contraseña para el Mapa del Merodeador? —Harry sonrió mientras miraba a los mellizos aturdidos.

—Dame una difícil, Moony—Severus respondió, fácilmente, aturdiendo tanto a Remus como a los gemelos—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—.

Harry rio—Eres malvado, ¿lo sabías? —Él lo susurró, pero aguantó.

—Mmmm. Ahora. ¿Comenzaré a explicarle al resto de ustedes? Mi Propio, si deseas contribuir, en lugar de enrollarte como una cochinilla acosada por los depredadores, por favor hazlo—Harry rió de nuevo ante la imagen de los pequeños bichos negros que se enrollaban.

—Por supuesto. Básicamente... —Harry se puso sus gafas otra vez, y juntos, finalmente le dieron la idea al resto de la familia. Les tomó a los dos, además de la aportación extra de Moony y Bill. Bill, aparentemente, usó el libro de Ansels para una referencia, y conocía muy bien ese pasaje.

—Entonces compartes el habla, los pensamientos, las sensaciones... —Arthur estaba tratando de entender esto—No estoy seguro de que lidie bien con eso, Mollywobbles—Sus hijos rieron disimuladamente.

—No, cariño, a veces puede ser frustrante—Respondió Molly, sin inmutarse por el deslizamiento—¿Cómo manejan las clases? —.

—No puedes tomar tus EXTASIS, ¿o sí? —La voz de Remus entró—¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? —.

—Aplicarán mis puntajes, o sus TIMOS, cualquiera que sea mejor. Y ese será el puntaje actual para nosotros dos—Severus había investigado esto—Dado que trabajaremos con ambos conjuntos de conocimiento y con un conjunto cooperativo de reserva mágica, funciona—.

—No me dijiste eso—Harry sonrió—¡Eso es brillante! Y estoy ayudando al profesor Gramborne—Ante su mirada confundida, sonrió—El maestro de Defensa de este año—Asintieron. Tenía sentido.

—Hmmm. No había tenido la oportunidad todavía. Tratar con su hijo varón más joven ha estado en la parte superior de nuestra lista, si no recuerda. Bueno, más allá de ir a clases y evitar las miradas indiscretas—Severus se movió para ponerse más cómodo, y Harry se colgó, inclinándose hacia atrás en el amplio cofre, aunque sin esconderse de nuevo.

—Oh querido. ¿Qué ha hecho Ron hasta ahora? —Las palabras de Molly parecían ser el consenso general.

Ginny respondió antes de que cualquiera de los hombres pudiera—Está siendo un gran idiota, madre. Cada palabra de su boca es una diatriba sobre Snape robando a su mejor amigo de... —Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de cómo había dicho eso—Lo siento, profesor. Solo estaba retransmitiendo lo que él había dicho... —.

Severus se rió, y las reverberaciones a través de su pecho y sus mentes consolaron a Harry—No tema, señorita Weasley. He tenido un asiento en ese lado del ring de gran parte de sus invectivas. No me molesta. A mi compañero, sin embargo... —.

—Lo odio—Harry suspiró—Odio que finalmente haya encontrado esto, o me haya encontrado, o lo que sea, y no puedo lograr que supere el hecho de que tengo que pasar tiempo con “Snape” como un proyecto adicional, y mucho menos como mi cónyuge vinculado—.

Charlie habló por primera vez—Cónyuge… vinculado… esas son palabras bastante permanentes. Entonces, ¿esto es real? —.

—Mmmm-hmmm—Respondió Harry—Está registrado en el ministerio y todo. Se hizo cuando hicimos la pequeña ceremonia—.

Molly resopló—¿Tuviste una boda sin nosotros? —Parecía lista para comenzar con Severus, pero Harry frunció el ceño.

—No fue así, Sra. Molly. Empezamos como “colegas”, y tuvo que hacerse, o mi oleada de malestar me mataría—Lo miraron boquiabiertos, y Severus lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

—No te hubiera matado. Simplemente te hubiera enviado oleadas de locura de las que quizás no te hubieras recuperado—.

—Casi—Dijo Harry, solo medio en broma—De todas formas. Sí. Básicamente estamos casados, esperando a…—.

—Demasiada información, Mi Propio—Dijo Severus, con un suave bufido—No necesitan saber los detalles, ¿verdad? —.

—Um, no realmente, no—La cara de Harry se puso colorada—Lo siento—.

Remus se puso de pie, y se movió hacia la pareja—Parece que, con el ritual, puedes tocar a los demás, ¿correcto? —.

—Sí, Moony—Harry asintió y miró al último Merodeador—¿Por qué? —.

—Porque quiero darte un abrazo ¿Puedo? —Parecía un poco nervioso.

—Claro—Harry se deslizó fuera del regazo de Severus, y se levantó, abrazando al hombre lobo—Gracias, Remus. Significa mucho—.

—Es mucho para que pase un hombre joven, y otra en la lista de cosas con las que has lidiado admirablemente, Harry—El agarre de Remus era fuerte, pero lo soltó rápidamente—Felicidades, Prongslet—.

—¿Prongslet? —.

—El apodo de tu padre para ti. Estaba seguro de que seguirías sus pasos—Harry soltó una risita—En todo—Continuó Moony.

—Sí, bueno, no _todo_ , afortunadamente—Harry continuó sonriendo.

—No nos…—.

—…dijiste…—

—… que estabas al tanto de los…—

—…proveedores de la…—

—travesura mágica, Harrykins—Los gemelos se acercaron a él.

—Bueno, nunca hubo un buen momento. Entonces les di el dinero... —Mierda. Miró primero a Severus, luego a Molly y Arthur.

—¿De dónde sacaste el dinero, querido? —Molly quería saber.

 _“Dinero sangriento/no valía la pena mantenerlo/ Cedric muerto/Voldy renació”_ La espiral mental de Harry comenzó y Severus se acercó a él, haciendo algo que no había hecho antes. Él lo levantó, acunándolo.

—Él les dio el dinero del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Él no lo quería. No después de lo que pasó esa noche. Él todavía piensa que debería haber ido a la familia Diggory. Ellos lo rechazaron. Creo que este fue un compromiso razonable—Severus acarició la espalda de Harry, y se movió para sentarse nuevamente—Todavía sufre pesadillas por esa experiencia—.

—¿Obtienes esas también? —Arthur todavía estaba atascado en los aspectos prácticos de su vínculo—Caray. Eso es mucho para tratar. Él ha pasado... —Y todos ellos estaban en silencio.

—Sí... —Harry se giró, y volvió a convertirse en cochinilla, enterrando su rostro en la túnica de Severus.

—Oh, pobres queridos—Molly habló, pero fue en voz baja. Entonces, ella suspiró—Bien, veremos qué podemos hacer con Ronald. Si nada más, lo llevaré a una habitación y le diré algo. Sin embargo, probablemente no sea todo—La mujer estaba pensando en sus pies para variar—Estaría en toda la escuela a la hora del almuerzo—Ella resopló, y los gemelos se rieron.

—Harry... —Bill sonaba un poco nervioso—Bueno, Harry y Severus, ¿les importaría si los hechizo? Solo sería ver el vínculo. Es _Magicus Revelio_. No debería doler, aunque no lo he lanzado... —.

—No duele—Dijo Severus—No me importa. ¿Mi Propio? —.

—Adelante. Quiero ver—Harry se giró y se puso cómodo.

Todos los demás se volvieron y miraron mientras Bill lanzaba el hechizo. Había una línea brillante, de colores del arco iris entre él y Severus—Wow—Alcanzó a tocarlo, y pudo sentir la magia latiendo a través de él—¿Siempre es tan grueso? —.

—Yo... no sé, Harry. Como digo, nunca antes lo he lanzado a otra persona. Por lo general, es el primer hechizo para lanzar sobre un objeto maldito, o puerta o... —Harry sabía que estaba divagando.

—Es raro—Remus habló—Creo que la cantidad de colores determina la fuerza del vínculo y el grosor muestra las reservas mágicas entre ustedes dos. Eso es muy interesante—.

—Bueno, soy el luminoso. Él solo me pone a tierra—Harry sonrió a Severus.

—¿Te pone a tierra? —Bill y Remus parecían interesados, aunque fue Remus quien habló.

—Sí. Él me impide explotar los cubiertos—Harry rió disimuladamente ahora, la imagen de sí mismo con su pelo de pie brillando en sus mentes otra vez. Severus resopló también.

—Hubo un incidente el otro día cuando se cansó del señor… perdón. De las invectivas de Ronald, y lo alejé de la situación mientras las masas en la gran sala todavía tenían platos y cosas con las que comer.

—Caramba—Este era Charlie ahora—He visto el poder de esa manera, pero por lo general somos cinco de nosotros lanzando múltiples... —.

Harry miró hacia abajo otra vez, las sensaciones amenazando con abrumarlo de nuevo.

—Niño—La voz de Severus era tranquila y tierna, y sus invitados se sorprendieron—Es algo fuera de lo común, pero es una bendición. Una cosa buena. Una ventaja... —Miró a Molly, deseando que ella entendiera.

—Oh, mi querido. Tienes un regalo precioso, Harry. Es como la relación de Charlie con los dragones. Él solo sabe lo que están pensando. Y Bill puede sentir una maldición a una milla de distancia. Y los gemelos pueden hacer reír a casi todos... —Hizo una pausa—¿Lo ves? Cada persona es única, y tú eres único en más formas. No es algo malo. Hay tantos talentos que brujas y magos han tenido a través de las eras... —.

Remus sonrió—Mi tía abuela Suzy podría hacer el hechizo de levitación más fuerte. No sé si fue por cómo lo aprendió, o por otra cosa, pero si alguna vez necesitábamos levitar algo grande, la llamábamos a ella, porque podía levantar una roca de 100 kilos sin sudar. Nada más. Solo el encanto. Fue extremadamente extraño. Nadie fuera de la familia entendía por qué la llamábamos “Lifty*”. Especialmente cuando descubrieron que era diestra—.

Harry se rió, y eso alivió gran parte de su tensión. No iban a huir. No iban a rechazarlo. Él sonrió—Gracias a todos—.

Todos parecían sorprendidos por su gratitud—Mi compañero de enlace estaba preocupado de que pudieran cortar todos los lazos de conexión con él por su... perspectiva única de las cosas—La voz de Severus era irónica, y hacía que todo pareciera tan tonto. Pero Harry sabía que era algo con lo que estaría lidiando durante mucho tiempo.

—Oh, querido. No. Nunca. Eres como un hijo para nosotros—Molly volvía a hablar, y los demás también le estaban asegurando.

_“Gracias, Sev. Agradezco la ayuda para tratar con esto”._

_“Mmmm. Es un efecto secundario particularmente beneficioso de esta situación, Mi Propio”_. Harry sonrió.

—No hagas eso…—.

—…Muy a menudo, Harrykins…—.

—…O tu secreto no será…—.

—...Ya es un secreto así—.

Harry se rió—Sí, bueno, no esperamos que sea el caso de todos modos. No estamos publicitando abiertamente, pero sabemos que alguien va a tropezar con la documentación del Ministerio—Se encogió de hombros—¿Ya han comido? —Era una estratagema para quitarse la atención, y parecía funcionar. No lo habían hecho, así que Harry llamó a Dobby y él les sirvió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Lifty se traduce como ligerita, pero también como zurda(o).


	13. Disculpas Y Consecuencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Cuando terminó la comida, los Weasleys decidieron que irían a ver si podían hablarle a Ron para meterle algo de sentido. Harry y Severus les dieron permiso para decirle lo que necesitaban, incluida la historia completa. Fue un poco un escape, pero viniendo de su familia, podría ir mejor que con Harry y Severus.

Remus se dispuso a irse, pero Harry le puso una mano en el brazo—Moony, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —.

—Siempre, cachorro—Remus parecía un poco preocupado, pero lo ocultó bien—¿Qué tienes en mente? —.

—Bueno, el vínculo nos lo permite, y lo hicimos... —Se rió un momento por cómo sonaba eso—Nos miramos en la memoria del otro. Bastante profundamente. Y... —frunció los labios, inseguro de cómo decir lo que quería decir. _“Mierda. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba”._

La respuesta de Severus regresó rápidamente, aunque estaba teñida con la distraída sensación que siempre tenía cuando preparaba o marcaba. _“¿Vale la pena mencionarlo?”_ Estaba avergonzado, Harry lo sabía.

 _“Lo vale. Lo vale malditamente”_. Harry fue inflexible.

 _“Entonces vale la pena hacerlo bien. Toma una respiración profunda y comienza desde el principio”_. Harry asintió e hizo un gesto hacia los asientos. Se sentó, y frunció el ceño profundamente.

>> Bueno, miramos muy de cerca los recuerdos del otro. Vio toda la porquería que pasé en los Dursley y todo lo demás desde entonces, y vi todos sus recuerdos. Y lo que me gustaría saber es…—Harry inhaló de nuevo, forzando sus palabras a salir en un tono normal, en lugar de gritar como lo sentía—¿Por qué malditamente no los detuviste? Sé que fue mutuo, pero maldición. Ellos lo comenzaron—.

—Debería haber previsto esto—Remus suspiró—Harry, éramos... —.

—Ni siquiera me des por esa mierda, Remus. Tenía tres años y sabía que no debía actuar como un matón. Es cierto que tenía un ejemplo vivo y respirando en mi presencia todos los días, pero todos lidian con eso. No lo hiciste. Simplemente dejaste que se deslizara. Pude verlo antes de que supieran, pero... —Las palabras colgaron pesadas en el aire entre ellos. _“No había una maldita excusa”._

Severus cruzó la puerta contigua a sus habitaciones—Puede que tenga algo que añadir a esto, Lupin. No fui inocente, pero a lo que Harry está reaccionando es un valor central. Algo que la vida ha perforado desde su nacimiento, o casi lo suficiente. Tiene un odio intenso por los matones que lo irrita lo suficiente como para enviar su magia en remolinos de... —Hizo una pausa, parpadeó y se volvió hacia Harry—El poder que él no conoce—Se sentó en el asiento cerca de Harry.

—¿Huh? Eso no es un “poder” ¿verdad? —Harry estaba confundido. Remus estaba confundido también, aunque por una razón completamente diferente. Sin embargo, sintió que podía contribuir a la conversación.

—La ira justa y la capacidad de seguir adelante con las propias amenazas, por la falta de un término mejor, es algo muy poderoso. Es una de las cosas que hace que Dumbledore sea tan bueno. Es uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, y cuando alguien lo cruza lo suficiente, por lo general no por cuestiones personales, él... —Remus resopló—Hace caer rayos—.

Esto hizo que ambos compañeros se rieran.

—En cuanto a mi comportamiento, Harry, es uno de mis mayores remordimientos. Que allí estaba yo, en la casa del León, campeones de los valientes, y permití que mis mejores amigos aterrorizaran a los que los rodeaban porque era gracioso y valoraba su amistad sobre la verdad. No tengo una excusa—Miró hacia abajo, pensó por un momento, y luego miró a Severus—Por lo que vale, Severus, tienes mis más profundas disculpas—.

—Bueno, Lobo, considerando que eres querido para mi compañero de enlace, te perdonaré. Muestras mucho más sentido que cualquiera de tus antiguos compañeros. Severus puso los ojos en blanco y le tendió la mano. Harry sonrió con orgullo a los dos—¿Es eso un centelleo que veo, Mi Propio? ¿Hmmmm? —Harry rió disimuladamente y dio un paso atrás, dejando que Severus y Moony se diesen la mano y hablaran en voz baja por un momento. Cuando terminaron, le dio a Moony un abrazo de despedida, y prometió escribirle o llamarlo por flu pronto.

—Ahora. Espero que estés en un punto en el que puedas detener tu preparación, Sev—Harry sonrió, mirando más allá de la túnica negra a los ojos oscuros.

—De hecho, lo estoy. ¿Qué parece estar en tu mente, jovencito? —.

* * *

Harry llevó a Severus a través de las puertas hacia su habitación—Ven aquí—.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Harry? No podemos empujar... —Harry lo silenció rápidamente.

—Cállate—Severus arqueó una ceja, pero permaneció en silencio, esperando escuchar lo que el otro hombre diría—No sé tú. Tal vez sea porque soy un adolescente hormonal, pero por encima de los dioses, te necesito—Los pensamientos de enterrarse en su compañero salieron a la superficie, y Harry negó con la cabeza—No del todo _allí_ todavía. Pero... —Frunció el ceño y comenzó a deshacer los broches en la túnica de Severus—Quiero sentir tu piel. Creo que lo _necesito_ , realmente—.

Y mientras Severus miraba a través de los ahora transparentes escudos que los separaban, pudo ver que su compañero realmente necesitaba un nuevo consuelo de afecto, además de estar cachondo como el infierno. El fresco aire de la mazmorra golpeó su piel cuando su esposo se quitó la camisa—Bueno, hay varias otras cosas que podríamos... —.

—Mmmm—Harry se inclinó hacia delante, con las gafas ya apagadas, y bajó la cabeza para recibir un beso abrasador. Empezó a deshacerse de su propia túnica, pero Severus lo detuvo, haciéndose cargo, quitando hábilmente los broches a medida que avanzaba.

—¿Te gusta esta camiseta en particular? —Bromeó Severus, resistiendo el impulso de arrancarla del cuerpo de Harry.

—Me gusta, de hecho—Dijo Harry, sonrojándose al captar la idea—Tal vez pueda usar una de las más viejas una vez, y dejarte... —Se estremeció de placer cuando las manos de Severus comenzaron a vagar por su piel—¿Te importa si nos acostamos? —Harry empujó suavemente a Severus, y Severus sonrió serenamente por el placer que su complicidad engendraba.

—Mmm. Una buena idea. Y como tenemos mucho tiempo para esas ideas... continúa—Este era su permiso. Estaba permitiendo que Harry tomara la delantera. Sabía que Harry no tenía ni idea de mucho de esto, pero habían estado jugando un poco y soñando y hablando de vez en cuando.

—Gracias... —Harry sonrió, y se sentó sobre el hombre mayor, un peso agradable que lo calentaba y lo consolaba.

Harry comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de su compañero. Se habían visto desnudos, seguro. Y se tocaron un poco aquí y allá. Pero esto era algo completamente diferente. Este era Harry mostrando su aprecio, buscando el afecto de Severus. Severus bajó sus escudos, dejando que Harry sintiera lo que sentía, supiera lo que sabía—Oh—Un suave beso en su cuello. Una lamida en su pecho. Un suave apretón en su pezón. Una mordedura en el otro. No demasiado brusco, solo lo suficiente para... —Dioses, chico. Tú serás mi perdición—.

—Mmmm—Harry estaba en su elemento. Exhalando su amor en todo el pecho de Severus. Todo lo que Severus podía hacer era recostarse y disfrutarlo por el momento. Harry continuó su camino hacia abajo, con las manos arañando para desabrochar los pantalones del hombre mayor. Severus levantó sus caderas, dejándolo seguir—Bien—Harry sonrió, bajando los pantalones al mismo tiempo, exponiendo la larga y dura polla de Severus al aire fresco.

—¿Te veremos vestido de manera similar pronto? —Severus alcanzó los pantalones de Harry, arqueando una ceja en una solicitud de permiso. En respuesta, Harry simplemente pegó su estómago hacia el hombre mayor, permitiendo que sus dedos desabrocharan el botón muggle y la cremallera. Bajó los bóxers y los pantalones, y miró a su amante con deleite—Tal regalo eres, Mi Propio. Si no tuvieras otras ideas, me gustaría probarte esta noche—.

—Quizás más tarde. Primero quiero besarte tonto... —Harry sonrió. Había visto una idea en la mente de Severus que quería probar. Después de quitarse los pantalones por completo, Harry se sentó sobre su compañero y comenzó a besar y lamer de nuevo. Bajó completamente su lado del escudo, aceptando y devolviendo las sensaciones y los placeres mientras el calor se acumulaba entre ellos. Severus comenzó a respirar más fuerte, perdiendo su coherencia cuando su compañero bajó aún más, tocando sus pollas juntas—Quiero hacerte perder el control de esta manera, Severus. Quiero acariciarte, tocarte, chuparte y lamer... —.

—Mmmmrrghh... No tomará mucho, mi amante. Has hecho un comienzo admirable—Su voz era baja y áspera, y se estremeció, arqueando su espalda en el toque de Harry. Harry comenzó a retorcerse, todavía le daba besos aleatorios, lamia, mordisqueaba y chupaba toda la piel que podía alcanzar.

Severus alzó sus brazos, presionando a Harry más hacia abajo, y le acarició la espalda con golpes largos y profundos. Bajó las manos y comenzó a amasar ese delicioso trasero. Cuando sus pollas se encontraron, hubo una oleada de placer que se hizo eco a través del vínculo como la música, rebotando, cambiando todo, alineando las cosas, enderezando cuidadosamente algunas cosas e inclinando mal otras. O eso les pareció a los dos magos. Harry continuó frotándose contra su amante, de alguna manera sabiendo instintivamente cómo retrasar su finalización. Tal vez estaba sintiendo que venía de ambos lados. Quizás estaba accediendo al conocimiento que Severus tenía de su propio cuerpo y de sus gustos particulares. En cualquier caso, los acercó al borde y volvieron varias veces antes de que Severus hubiera tenido suficiente.

—Termina esto pronto, Mi Propio, o yo... —Gruñó, presionando fuertemente en el culo de Harry y apretujándolo lo más cerca que podían mientras estaban separados.

—Dioses, sí... —Harry soltó sin aliento, y no le sorprendería si estuviera completamente agotado después de este ejercicio. Quizás también fue parte de eso.

Severus soltó un gemido cuando Harry aumentó la tensión por última vez y lo mordió en el hombro mientras aceleraba el paso. Hubo un desgarro y un tirón de escudos entre ellos, y algo más comenzó a formarse. Todo esto era secundario en sus mentes. Lo único en lo que se enfocaban era en el intenso placer que los atravesaba. Su semilla mutua se derramó por el vientre de Severus, haciendo un desastre pegajoso, pero ninguno de los dos se preocupó. Ambos estaban recuperándose, y ninguno notó que la habitación comenzaba a temblar. Solo duró poco tiempo, afortunadamente.

—Maldita sea... —Harry comenzó cuando había ganado suficiente aliento para hablar de nuevo—Dioses y diosas arriba, Severus Snape—Apretó su boca contra la de Severus otra vez, esta vez, no como un precursor de lo que vendría, sino simplemente como una liberación de emociones y afecto.

 _“Mi Marido/Mi Propio/Amante Mío”._ La mente de Severus no pudo decidir cómo llamar a este hombre en este momento. Sabía que habían cruzado otra línea. Quizás una ni siquiera registrada en los libros. O tal vez fue esta línea la que los declaró “casados”. De cualquier manera, algo había cambiado, y ahora se estaban dando cuenta.

 _“He disfrutado esto demasiado. Quiero nunca moverme/nunca salir/siempre estar conectado/Mío”_. Respondió Harry, retrocediendo lo suficiente para acurrucarse junto al hombre mayor.

Severus alcanzó una mano para acariciar el cabello de su esposo, y la otra para alcanzar una varita para limpiar el desastre. La varita que podía alcanzar era la de Harry, pero por alguna razón, esto no importaba. Rápidamente limpió el desastre con un encanto particular para ese propósito exacto, agarró las mantas y las levantó alrededor de los dos. _“Buenas noches, Amando/Mío”._

—Noch…—La respuesta amortiguada de Harry le hizo cosquillas en la piel.

—Mmmmm—Podía sentir a través del vínculo, cómo su bajo zumbido hizo que su pecho se moviera. Harry sonrió soñoliento, y se acurrucó un poco más cerca. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos hombres estuvieran profundamente dormidos.


	14. Luchas De Poder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La mañana siguiente era un domingo, y Harry se despertó con la sensación más agradable—Mmmm. Se siente bien, amor—Todavía estaba medio dormido, pero Severus estaba completamente despierto, frotando el pecho del más joven con una mano ociosa, leyendo un libro.

—Mmm. Despierto, ¿verdad? —La voz de Severus era baja y sensual, y Harry se estremeció—Has comenzado algo, Mi Propio, y tengo la intención de continuarlo—Se rió por la respuesta involuntaria de Harry—Precisamente. ¿Intentaremos lo que sugerí anoche, si eres receptivo? —.

—Probarme, ¿verdad? —Harry estaba interesado. En este punto, Sev podría leerle ingredientes de pociones y Harry se bajaría.

 _“Idea intrigante...”_ Maldita sea. Él estaba goteando de nuevo.

—En momentos como este, nuestros escudos son por mierda—Harry murmuró, y se movió para acercarse a las inquisitivas manos.

—Mmmm. Me he dado cuenta. Y nuestro vocabulario tiende a ser un poco menos apropiado también—Severus sonrió y comenzó a apretar su pezón.

—Aieee—Eso se sintió tan malditamente bien—Sigue así, y no tendrás que esperar tanto para probarme. Voy a disparar directamente a tu boca—Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Olvido a veces, que eres un hombre joven— _“Y en otras ocasiones, no puedo olvidarlo”._ Harry asintió, y alcanzó el libro.

—Si vas a... —Intentó agarrar el tomo, pero Severus lo sacó de su alcance.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo, mocoso—Sin embargo, colocó el marcador y cerró el libro, poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Con un giro rápido, estaba encima de su compañero, besándolo. _“Aunque tienes una idea extremadamente brillante”._

 _“Eso pensé, sí”_. Respondió Harry, su tono era un poco sarcástico, pero sobre todo divertido.

 _“Pequeña cosa descarada. ¿Debo hacerte aullar?”_ Una mano apoyaba el peso del hombre ágil, y la otra comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Harry, de forma muy parecida a como lo había hecho Harry la noche anterior.

 _“Ve a por ello”_. La respuesta de Harry fue rápida, con un toque de desafío. Un cambio en el movimiento, y ambas manos se podían mover libremente, al menos un poco. La boca de Severus comenzó a recorrer la barbilla, el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen, y siguió caminando. Harry se retorció, y luego jadeó ante la pausa cuando Severus volteó su cuerpo boca abajo.

 _“Si lo deseas, puede devolverte el favor. No es del interés particular de todos, pero creo que podrías disfrutarlo. Quizás es algo que estoy recogiendo de ti”_. No había demanda de reciprocidad, pero Harry quería intentarlo. Había piel encima de él. Se movió, pudiendo mordisquear y lamer áreas que había descuidado la noche anterior. La piel del mayor sabía diferente aquí. Ya fuera por sus actividades anteriores o si era algo completamente diferente, a Harry no le importaba. El néctar no sabía tan bien.

Severus se movió de nuevo, y Harry gimió cuando sintió su polla rodeada por la boca de Severus. Con un poco más de maniobra, Harry logró alcanzar la polla del otro hombre, decidiendo que, en lugar de tragar todo, tocaría. Él lamió y besó, asegurándose de no usar ningún diente. Donde dejó saliva, usó sus manos para acariciar y frotar, moviéndolos del eje a las bolas y hacia atrás. El vínculo le volvió a decir, como lo había hecho anoche, dónde se sentía mejor y qué no repetir. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos hombres se agitaran, las sensaciones se intensificaron rápidamente a medida que circulaban entre sus mentes.

 _“No falta mucho tiempo, Amante/Mío”_. Severus se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de correrse. _“Tengo una necesidad específica en este momento de dejarte seco/chupar tu semen/hacerte gritar, pero si tu prefieres no probar...”_ Harry cortó ese pensamiento abriendo su boca lo más que pudo y rodeando la longitud del hombre.

 _“Nuh-uh. Mío/nadie más/debo tener/necesito/hambre”_. Empezó a empujar las caderas sobre él, hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un ritmo, moviendo su lengua una y otra vez como lo hizo. Cuando Harry estableció el ritmo, Severus usó el movimiento para mover su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lo que solo hizo que las cosas fueran más rápido. Harry sintió la reveladora sensación de opresión que siempre sintió justo antes de correrse. Sin embargo, esta vez fue mucho más intenso. Tal vez fue el hecho de que el hombre que estaba encima de él sentía exactamente lo mismo. Harry comenzó a mover las caderas más rápido, necesitando más fricción, necesitando más movimiento. En unos momentos, comenzó a gritar cuando el placer llegó a ser más de lo que podía soportar. Probó la semilla que le bajaba por la garganta, pero fue un mero golpe en una tormenta. Su vínculo intensificó los sentimientos una y otra vez hasta que fue demasiado. Gritó de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de que la habitación temblaba, y se sintió completamente abrumado. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que tenía largos dedos en el pelo y una cara preocupada junto a la suya.

 _“Bienvenido de nuevo, Amante/Mío”_. Harry intentó moverse. _“No. Solo quédate quieto por un momento. Permítete... volver a aclimatarte al mundo de la vigilia”._ Él rió y negó con la cabeza—Esto fue de primera, Mi Propio. Nunca he tenido esa reacción a un _Soixante-neuf_ —Era bastante evidente que aún no estaban blindados, _“No puedo esperar a ver la reacción cuando empiece a manipular tu próstata”._ El tono era engreído.

—¿Hmmm? —Harry se sintió como un idiota, pero no se podía preocupar por enmarcar el pensamiento, y mucho menos la palabra. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera robado los huesos y lo hubiera dejado con gelatina. O hubiera vertido puro placer en su núcleo.

—El acto que acabamos de completar. Se llama “Soixante-neuf”. Francés para Sesenta y Nueve. Debido a las formas... —La comprensión filtrada, y Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Mmmm—Se movió, queriendo empujar a Severus para otro beso. Sev, sintiendo su intención, se movió para acomodarlo.

 _“Te estás convirtiendo en una puta sin sentido, Niño. Pero no me puedo quejar”_. Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso, pero no podía sentir ninguna mala intención, y en este punto, sus escudos no solo no estaban presentes, sino que habían cambiado completamente. Tendrían que volver a aprender las cosas, supuso. Pero podrían hacer eso más tarde. En este momento, él estaba besando a su compañero. Todo lo demás podría esperar.

* * *

No salieron de la habitación hasta la hora del almuerzo, y Harry tuvo que esforzarse para evitar que una sonrisa soñadora volviera a su rostro cada pocos minutos. _“Oclumancia, Mocoso. La sabes, úsala. Toma esa encantadora emoción y aplástala contra la pared, usándola para reforzar...”_ Hubo un ligero empujón mientras Severus trabajaba para mostrarle a Harry lo que quería decir.

 _“Ahh. Eso ayudará mucho, gracias”_. Harry giró su cuello y se giró para continuar su conversación con Hermione. Él estaba explicando sobre el vínculo y cómo los colores y las formas significaban cosas diferentes. Fue realmente intrigante. Ron no estaba allí; estaba enojado porque alguien le había dicho a sus padres sobre su actitud. Harry se dio cuenta de que en este momento, apreciaba la simple conversación tranquila. Amaba a su mejor amigo, pero... había momentos en los que le ponía de nervios. Él se encogió de hombros, y volvió su atención a Hermione.

—Eso es emocionante, Harry. Tendrás que mostrarnos eso, si puedes—Eran Sextos Años y ya no se prohibía mucho. Especialmente cuando estaba ayudando a Gramborne a hacer su plan de estudios.

—Ya veremos. Creo que son más Encantamientos que DCAO—Sonrió, pero logró mantener la emoción más fuerte dentro. Se sentía como tener un secreto conocido solo por otra persona. Era una sensación muy agradable.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, entonces? —Hermione miró rápidamente hacia la mesa principal.

—Genial—Su sonrisa se ensanchó, pero aún mantenía la mayor parte del vértigo escondido firmemente detrás de sus paredes—Creo que estamos lo más cerca que estaremos. Bueno... más o menos, de todos modos—No pudo evitar un poco de color en sus mejillas, pero evitó que pareciera un completo idiota. Él pensó.

—Oh cielos. Eso es rápido. Bueno, mientras no haya efectos negativos. Ese es el problema, porque es una condición rara. Nadie sabe muy bien qué esperar—Ella se encogió de hombros, aceptando el conocimiento de lo que se necesitaba para acercarse con bastante facilidad—¿Le has contado a alguien más? —.

—Sí. Hablé con los Weasley... bueno, aparte de Percy y Ron... y Remus—Dio otro mordisco mientras Hermione pensaba en lo que había dicho.

—Sabes que no va a apreciar que le dejen fuera del circuito, ¿verdad? —Su nerviosismo la llevó a mordisquearse las uñas otra vez.

—Sí, pero ¿puedes culparnos? Él ya se preocupó porque estoy haciendo un “proyecto” con el hombre, cuando sepa de lo que se trata el “proyecto”... —Los pensamientos que surgieron tenían que mantenerse _firmemente_ detrás del escudo.

 _“Mío/Amante/Esposo...”_ Harry se rió cuando la reprimenda de Severus lo alcanzó.

 _“Lo siento, Severus/Amante/Mío. No puedo evitarlo Eres algo caliente/sexy/mío”_. Él resopló de nuevo, y continuó comiendo.

—No estoy seguro de que alguna vez pueda acostumbrarme a eso—Dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza—Pero supongo que a veces resulta útil—.

—Mortalmente útil, en realidad. Y otras veces, es molesto. Pero así son las cosas, así que lidiamos con eso—Sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Terminaron la comida, y Albus se acercó a él—Hola, señor—Esa era una ruta segura en público, al menos mientras él tenía su temperamento bajo control.

—Hola, mi muchacho. ¿Te importaría complacer a un anciano y caminar conmigo a mi oficina? Deberíamos haber terminado nuestra conversación anterior... —.

—Ciertamente, señor—Había terminado con su comida. Él asintió con la cabeza a Hermione y se levantó, siguiendo al hombre fuera del Gran Comedor. Se estaba convirtiendo en un patrón, reflexionó en voz baja—¿Qué parece estar en tu mente, Albus? —Habló en voz suficientemente baja para que los otros no pudieran oír cómo Harry se refería a su Director.

—Bueno, parece que hemos tenido un pequeño inconveniente con tu proceso de vinculación, muchacho—Harry frunció el ceño, mirando al Director. Él parecía nervioso.

 _“Esto no es un buen augurio, ¿verdad?”_ Harry miró a su alrededor. _“¿Qué podría poner nervioso al **Director**?”_

Severus se rió en su mente. _“Recuerda, Mocoso. Esto es nuevo para él. El vínculo y sus efectos. No sé lo que podría ser, pero conociendo a Albus, es simplemente algo con lo que no ha hablado con nadie durante décadas”._

Harry tarareó suavemente, su única respuesta, y Albus lo miró con una mirada cómplice.

>> Bueno, mi muchacho, la manera más fácil de resolver esto es que vayas a la Sala de los Menesteres y pidas información sobre lo que más necesitas ahora para tu enlace. Por favor use esa fraseología, o algo similar. Ayudará a aliviar el... desafío que ha surgido—Harry arqueó una ceja y notó un leve rubor en las mejillas del Director—Recuerda que este vínculo es muy importante para todos nosotros, Harry. No solo por la Profecía... —Se interrumpió en el medio de la oración, dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo un trabajo muy pobre al decir lo que quería decir.

 _“Al diablo la profecía”_. Harry pensó enojado. _“Quiero decir, estoy infinitamente/absolutamente cautivado/asombrado/lleno de alegría de pertenecerte a ti/ser tuyo/mío, pero...”_

 _“Shhh, Mi Propio. No tiene sentido que te sobreexcites hasta que veas de lo que está hablando”_. Severus ponía a Harry a tierra en algo más que solo su magia, al parecer. Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, señor, creo que puedo hacer eso ahora mismo, en realidad. Me ha dado curiosidad por saber qué le pondría en semejante estado... —No pudo evitar burlarse un poco del anciano.

—Bueno... —Albus se negó a decir más, en cambio asintió con la cabeza a un par de estudiantes que pasaban—Creo que será beneficioso para todos nosotros... —Y estaban en la puerta de su oficina—Disfrútalo, mi muchacho... —Incluso eso era difícil de decir.

Harry continuó riéndose y caminó por el pasillo hacia el tapiz y su pared opuesta en blanco. _“Necesito información para resolver el problema principal de mi enlace. Necesito información para resolver el problema principal de mi enlace. Necesito información para resolver el problema principal de mi enlace”._ Sabía que no era exactamente lo que Albus había sugerido, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca

 _“Tienes que admitir, Querido/Mi Propio/Amante, que es una sensación muy extraña. Es como si tu magia estuviera formando algo...”_ Severus sonaba intrigado _. “Tendremos que considerar esto”._

 _“Hmmm. Tienes razón”_. Harry sonrió. Cuando se abrió la puerta, encontró una silla cómoda, una buena lámpara de lectura y una pila de libros. Se sentó a leer.

* * *

Severus estaba marcando papeles idiotas de nuevo. Sin embargo, en lugar de estar enojado o frustrado con ellos, se estaba riendo. Él inclinó su cabeza, alejando su atención de los papeles y apuntándola hacia su amante. _“¿Qué es tan gracioso, Harry?”_ Hubo momentos en que realmente llamaba al niño por su nombre.

 _“Severus...”_ Harry estaba lleno de risa. Él no podía pensar con claridad. Y había un tono subyacente de vergüenza. _“Él... nosotros... las... paredes... el sexo...”_ No podía sacarle mucho provecho a eso. Sin embargo, con una mueca de su frente, decidió ir a ver qué hacía su compañero.

Caminó por los pasillos, simplemente disfrutando de la inocente vergüenza de la risa de Harry. Le hizo sonreír, aunque agachó la cabeza para evitar ser notado. _“Eres/él va a ser la **muerte** de mi reputación”._ Sacudió su cabeza y caminó a través de la puerta, ahora abierta, a la habitación.

Harry estaba despatarrado en un asiento cómodo con una lámpara al lado. Sus gafas estaban torcidas y tenía un libro abierto en su regazo. Cuando Harry vio a su compañero, sonrió ampliamente, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y le pasó el libro.

Severus comenzó a leer, y sintió que se sonrojaba en sus mejillas. _“¿Él te dijo esto?”_ Harry negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que siguiera leyendo. “Maldita sea. Bueno. _“Lanzarás estos hechizos esta noche, Mi Propio/Amante/Una delicia... porque... tu culo es mío/enterrarme en tu interior/joderte sin sentido/derribar tu mundo/quién da...”_

Por una vez, fue el turno de Harry de ser el estabilizador. _“Amor. Mírame. No. Mis ojos. Veme. Te pertenezco. Mío/Tuyo/Nosotros/Nuestro. Iré a lanzar estos hechizos ahora, porque quiero/necesito/anhelo el toque/que me jodas/abrirme de par en par para ti/mío...”_

Ambos se movieron bastante rápido.

* * *

Harry se rió todo el camino de regreso a sus habitaciones. Mentalmente le dio a Severus una recreación de la conversación de Albus con él, hasta mostrarle el tic nervioso que el hombre parecía haber desarrollado. _“Creo que nuestras uniones han sido lo suficientemente poderosas como para que toda la escuela las sintiera. Estuvimos bastante involucrados, creo”._ Él sonrió.

 _“No vi ninguna señal. Por supuesto, estaba casi insensible, como dices. Es bueno que haya señalado esto, porque tengo una sensación de que hasta que ambos aprendamos un cierto control del poder, será así cada vez que follemos/toquemos/amemos/unamos”_. Entraron a sus habitaciones, y Severus se dirigió a los laboratorios. _“Protege ambas habitaciones, por las dudas, Harry. Podemos decidir ser aventureros. Si decidimos hacer cosas en las otras habitaciones, tendremos que planear un poco más adelante...”_ Eso hizo que su mente funcionara de manera interesante, notó Harry.

Él rió. _“Supongo. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Amor?”_ Sintió que la palabra parecía resumir todo lo que su corazón quería decir.

 _“Tengo un par de sorpresas para ti, mi Compañero/Amante/Mío”_. Severus volvió a salir, y observó a Harry lanzar los hechizos. Cuando terminó con ambas habitaciones, Severus guio a Harry a la cama que habían estado compartiendo. _“Ahora. Esta es una poción que tardará un poco en funcionar. Quítate los lentes... Solo así. Ahora, bebe. Será una sorpresa. Terminé las pruebas en St. Mungo justo el otro día...”_ No expresó la idea de que lo hiciera solo por Harry, pero Harry captó las palabras sin decir y sin pensar.

Harry miró el pequeño vial. _“Ahora, recuerdo que alguien me advirtió que no tomara pociones extrañas, pero no iré a buscar... Confío en ti...”_ Esa fue una idea interesante. Él confiaba en Severus. Bueno, ¿no era así siempre? —Yuck—Se lo bebió, haciendo una mueca de extraño sabor—No es tan mala como algunas, sin embargo... Espera... —Se tumbó, guiado por la mano de dedos largos de Severus.

_“Solo descansa, Mi Propio. Cierra los ojos y déjame jugar con tu piel. Esa no es la sorpresa, pero quitará tu mente de los efectos de la poción... y desde un lugar más profundo, nos hará sentir mucho mejor y tal vez nos lleve al uso de la otra...”_

—Bien. ¿Quieres probar los hechizos? —Harry sonrió, sintiendo el frío cuando Severus se deshizo de su túnica, comenzando a desnudarlo lentamente.

—Eventualmente, creo que he soñado con estimular tu próstata, entrar en tu culo caliente y apretado. Si esperamos mucho más, estaré tremendamente tentado de llevarte a la mesa—Harry sintió que Severus se movía y se cubría los ojos con una mano—Nada de eso. Mantenlos cerrados hasta que te diga lo contrario—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Y eso sería muy vergonzoso—Se relajó, dejando que los sentimientos del toque de su amante lo cubrieran por completo. Hubo un hormigueo en sus ojos, y frunció el ceño—¿Se supone que hormiguea? —.

—Ahh, excelente. Está empezando a funcionar. Por lo tanto, yo también—Severus se rió entre dientes con esa voz profunda y rica.

 _“Sexo/terciopelo/sonido/tacto/Mmmmmm...”_ Harry suspiró. A él le encantaba esto. _“¿Es este amor/satisfacción/felicidad?”_ La pregunta surgió de la nada.

Severus se rió de nuevo, suavemente—Creo que sí, Harry-cariño. Creo que sí—Harry se preguntó a qué se refería Severus sobre “está empezando a funcionar” pero estaba tan relajado que no se dio cuenta al principio cuando los pequeños toques acentuaron los pequeños besos. Los besos aumentados por lamidas. Las lamidas reemplazadas por masaje de manos, manos que olían a aceite dulce.

 _“¿Es la segunda?”_ La curiosa mente de Harry cuestionó mientras su cuerpo cantaba con las sensaciones.

 _“No, en realidad, es simple aceite esencial. Aceite que tiene hierbas añadidas. Muggle, en realidad. No he encontrado ni mejorado nada para este propósito”_. Continuó amasando los músculos, frotándose y tocándose. Fue sexual, pero también fue más. Estaba liberando dolores y tensiones que no sabía que tenía. Harry gimió, arqueando su espalda en un golpe en particular. _“Solo relájate/shhh/tranquilo...”_ Harry sonrió, intencionadamente oscureciendo su respiración. _“Ahí. Bien... Ese es el camino...”_ Una serie de afirmaciones resonaron, aunque eran incoherentes. Proto-idioma. Harry apenas registró los sentimientos profundos, pero estaban allí, atrayendo a los dos hombres más cerca. Momentos después, cuando se había olvidado completamente de sus ojos, comenzó a escuchar los sonidos otra vez. Habían cambiado. Antes, lo habían estado animando a relajarse, disfrutar y descansar. Ahora, las “palabras” eran más íntimas. Eran ecos de un amor profundo y permanente que ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba allí. Creció mientras trataban con otras cosas. Harry reflexionó ociosamente con el pequeño porcentaje de su mente que no estaba siendo abrumado por los toques que no tomó mucho tiempo, pero se imaginó que sin nada que ocultar, podían caerse tan rápido como quisieran. De ahí los hechizos y preparativos.

—Mmm. Exactamente—Aunque era una pequeña voluta de pensamiento, Severus respondió, suspiró satisfecho y guio las manos de Harry hasta su piel—Tócame. ¿Quieres un poco de aceite? —Harry asintió, y sintió el frío y resbaladizo aceite en su palma. Lo ahuecó, frotando sus manos juntas, saturando sus dedos, y comenzó el viaje táctil a través de la piel de Severus otra vez.

—Baja un poco... —Harry se encontró bajo su esposo otra vez—Ahí. Así es... —Suspiró, dejando que las acciones y reacciones aumentaran su placer aún más—Tócame. Fóllame. Ábreme de par en par... —Susurró, sabiendo que Severus podría oírlo de todos modos.

La única respuesta de Severus fue un gemido. Las manos inquisitivas se movieron más abajo, y su balbuceo interno comenzó a exponer exactamente lo que iba a hacer, tanto el resultado final como cada paso, como si tuviera que detenerse para recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que tomarse su tiempo.

 _“Con el tiempo, Amante/Mío/Esposo, no tomará tanto, y puedes tenerme cuando lo deseemos...”_ Ambos entendieron la necesidad de paciencia, pero era un producto raro en este momento. Harry gimió profundamente cuando las manos aceitosas comenzaron a moverse alrededor de sus genitales, deslizándose sobre su pene, masajeando sus bolas suavemente, y moviéndose más allá. Sin embargo, cada poco, esas manos regresarían. Finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de gritar obscenidades, Harry sintió un suave toque alrededor de su ano. Dado que Severus podía sentir cada lado del encuentro, sabía exactamente qué tan rápido tomarlo. Hubo lentitud y deliberación, pero no hubo ningún tiempo muerto. Cuando Harry podía manejar fácilmente un dedo, el segundo lentamente se abrió paso. Y del mismo modo, cuando el segundo estaba en su totalidad, el tercero comenzó. Severus movió sus dedos, buscando, sondeando, y cuando... —Aaaaaaaaaagh— _“Dioses y diosas/mierda/¡qué es eso! ¡Haz eso de nuevo!”_

 _“Ahí está. Voy a encontrar eso de nuevo, esta vez con mi polla dolorida/dura/llena, y voy a hacerte ver estrellas/volar a la luna/derretirte en un charco”_. Lentamente, los dedos se retrajeron, y Harry gimió por la pérdida. _“Lo sé, lo sé. Esto es mejor/pertenece/correcto/normal/Nosotros”._ La habitación ya estaba temblando un poco, pero los hechizos de amortiguación y descarga estaban funcionando correctamente. Por suerte. Severus guio la punta de su pene a la entrada, y Harry sintió que entraba. Fue difícil. Era grande, pero se sentía como si perteneciera. Hubo una quemadura, pero no fue tan malo como había temido. Él retrocedió, captando parte del diálogo mental en marcha.

Oh. Aquí estaba. Se movió, tirando de sus piernas un poco para obtener el ángulo correcto, y Severus se inclinó, uniendo su boca a la de Harry, empujando hacia la próstata de Harry otra vez.

 _“Abre los ojos lentamente”_ , Severus se obligó a desacelerar sus divagaciones mentales lo suficiente como para decir eso. Cuando Harry lo hizo, vio la vista más hermosa. Severus estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de su cuerpo, arrodillado sobre él, inclinándose hacia él.

 _“¿Estás listo? /Déjame golpearte/Feliz/amor/contenido/necesito/follar/empujar/más duro”_.

 _“Fóllame/ahora/más profundo/más rápido/más fuerte/acierta ese punto/necesito/quiero/doy”._ Y eso fue todo lo que necesito.

Severus comenzó a empujar. Comenzó lento, asegurándose de golpear el punto dulce casi todas las veces. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvo acelerando el paso, golpeando su cuerpo con su peso, rozando la próstata de Harry, los niveles de éxtasis girando más y más fuerte, rompiendo cada barrera que quedaba entre ellos, rompiendo sus lugares secretos abiertos de par en par, proyectando una amplia red de colores del arco iris a través de sus respectivos espacios mentales. Nada de esto se notó, porque una vez más fue un efecto secundario. Estaban perdidos, la atención en la cara del otro y en aquellas partes que estaban tan íntimamente unidas.

Harry comenzó a gritar. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo fuertes e intensos que eran sus gritos. Cada vez que Severus tocaba su lugar, gritaba de nuevo. Los silenciosos y profundos gemidos de Severus fueron ahogados por las ruidosas, y sin palabras, exclamaciones de placer. Sin que su pene fuera tocado, comenzó a lanzar cuerdas de semen por todos sus cuerpos unidos. Casi al mismo tiempo, Severus comenzó a liberar su propia semilla en el interior del cuerpo de su marido. Sus toques, emociones y sentimientos compartidos comenzaron a abrumarlos a ambos.

El último grito fue el más fuerte de todos, y fueron ambos. Harry no se desmayó, pero estaba muy cerca. Se quedó allí tumbado, mirando a Severus, apenas capaz de moverse, apenas capaz de respirar por el placer que _aún_ corría a través de él. Gimió cuando Severus finalmente se retiró, pero ayudó a guiar al hombre mayor a su lado. Agotados más allá de toda comprensión, ambos hombres se durmieron profundamente.

* * *

En la oficina del Director, el pequeño indicador que mostraba el poder de las protecciones se movió imperceptiblemente hacia arriba por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	15. Más Cambios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se despertó lentamente, inseguro de lo que lo rodeaba. Se había acostumbrado a dormir junto a Severus en las pocas semanas que habían estado unidos, pero algo había cambiado otra vez. Estaba desorientado y comenzó a buscar sus lentes cuando la forma de Severus a su lado se movió.

 _“Mierda. Se me olvidó decirte que ya no necesita las cosas. Necesitabas despertarte lo suficiente para decirte eso...”_ Harry frunció el ceño, volviéndose hacia su amante, su mente tambaleándose. _“Difícil de moverse/pensar/considerar después de eso. ¿Resultado de la nueva conexión, o normal para una cita con el compañero de enlace hemianimaico de uno? Algo para mirar lo de Ansels sobre si él siquiera sabe...”_

 _“Nueva poción, hormigueo en los ojos... Cambios... ¿Todo era esa poción? ¿O algo más?”_ Detuvo la búsqueda de su mano sobre la mesa y se dejó caer contra las almohadas. _“¿Sev'rus? ¿Estás bien?”_ No fue un pensamiento intencional, realmente, solo una preocupación rápida que cruzó por su mente.

—¿Que si estoy bien? —La voz ronca de Severus sonó un poco incrédula. No hizo falta mirar adentro para decir que ese era el caso—Acabo de estar involucrado en la mejor follada de mi vida, y me preguntas si estoy... —Se rió entre dientes, luego la risa se convirtió en una risa ahogada—Nunca me he sentido tan bien, Harry. No sé si es el vínculo, el sexo, ambos o algo completamente diferente, pero si me lo planteo hoy, puedo dar puntos de Gryffindor sin ninguna razón—Harry sonrió—Y no vas a necesitar esos lentes. Para eso era la poción—.

—Sí. Eso fue simplemente genial, ¿no? Nunca he tenido algo para comparar, pero creo... —Negó con la cabeza—Ahora, no solo están nuestros escudos son mierda, nuestra distancia verbal está bastante jodida también—Estaba algo sorprendido de cuán colorido era su lenguaje. Cuando Severus mencionó que había arreglado sus ojos, él se movió, plantando un fuerte beso en los labios de su esposo. _“¡Gracias! ¡Es el regalo más/mejor/maravilloso! ¡Gracias!”_

—De nada. En cuanto a lo otro, creo que es algo nuevo en el vínculo. No podemos encontrar una manera diferente de expresar las cosas entre nosotros, que lo que está en el centro de lo que nosotros..... —Hizo una pausa, y Harry sintió su atención hacia adentro.

—Whoa, eso es raro—Harry se estremeció, sintiendo que Sev tenía sus ojos mirando directamente a su alma.

>>¿Hmm? —Harry trató de encontrar las palabras para explicar.

>> No puedo... aquí—Atrajo su atención mental hacia adentro, y vio algunos de los hilos de la red—Santo infierno. Eso es nuevo—.

—Oh—Severus se retiró de su ensoñación y miró a Harry—Veo lo que quieres decir—Se movió, girándose para salir de la cama. Le tomó un poco más de lo normal—Parece que mi equilibrio está un poco apagado. Inténtalo—.

Harry se sentó sin mucha dificultad, pero cuando trató de pararse, su cuerpo se sintió extraño. Como si fuera de un tamaño diferente. O que se estaba acostumbrando a un nuevo cuerpo—¿Vamos a poder enseñar hoy? Tengo este impulso, más allá del permitido, de que me folles de nuevo, para permanecer cerca de ti durante todo el día. Sé que no podemos sin complicar las cosas... esto podría complicar las cosas—Se pasó una mano por el pelo, luego bajó la mano para mirar sus dedos. Se veían bien, pero se sentían... bloqueados y con el puño cerrado—¿Sientes que tus partes no te pertenecen, Sev? Tengo demostraciones prácticas hoy. No puedo estar caminando como yo... — _“Pero mi culo no duele. Eso es bueno. Me pregunto por qué”._

 _“La segunda poción”_ , Severus respondió sin un latido. _“Era un lubricante con un ingrediente que atenuaba los receptores de tu dolor mientras estimulabas tus receptores de placer... tal vez esa sea una de las cosas que sentimos… no, lo he usado antes, y nunca lo he hecho...”_ Echó un vistazo a Harry, y su cara tenía un leve rubor rojo. Sacudió la cabeza—Yo también me siento un poco reacio a dejarte en paz... Bueno, no tenemos forma de saberlo hasta que lo intentemos. ¿Te gustaría ducharte primero, o debo hacerlo yo? Si nos ducháramos juntos, no me iría de la maldita habitación— _“Nos follaríamos/follaríamos/besaríamos/amaríamos durante horas. Tal vez hasta después de las clases”._

Ahora fue Harry quien se sonrojó—Dioses. Esto va a ser duro—Él sonrió—No está mal, sin embargo. Yo iré primero. Terminas esas calificaciones—Es lo que iba a hacer de todos modos.

Harry se duchó rápidamente, luego salió hacia la sala de estar, tropezando ligeramente—Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a lo que sea que sea esto. Es tu turno, amor—.

Severus gruñó, y se movió con un poco más de aplomo que Harry. Harry se vistió, se aplicó el encanto depilatorio a la cara y esperó a su compañero. Cuando Severus salió completamente vestido y listo, frunció el ceño a Harry—¿Por qué me esperaste? Normalmente, de mañana, nos vamos en horarios diferentes—.

—Es este sentido, Sev. No me siento bien dejándote solo—Él frunció el ceño—No sé por qué—Algo que la tía Petunia había dicho al pasar cerca de un vecino lo golpeó, y se rió entre dientes. _“Recién casados”._

Severus lo miró y bufó suavemente, luego suspiró—Bueno, no hay nada para eso. Tendremos que ir juntos. Voy a entrar, y puedes quedarte atrás en unos momentos—.

Harry asintió. No era suficiente, pero si podía mantener al hombre en su punto de mira, tal vez estaría bien. Inhaló rápidamente y exhaló la respiración profunda. Estaban juntos. Ellos podrían hacer esto.

Salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que daban al Salón de Entrada y luego al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Severus maldijo interiormente ante el silencio. Ellos notaron algo. Los pequeños mocosos eran muy atentos cuando se trataba de todo menos de su tarea. Escuchó y catalogó la risa mental de Harry, y luego la sintió cuando Harry entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Él frunció el ceño. _“Él/No eres estudiante, ¿por qué él no/no vienes a sentarte en la mesa con el resto de nosotros?”_

 _“No te atrevas hoy”_ , Severus. Harry respondió, sentándose y hablando con Weasley. Un control rápido e indoloro, y pudo oír que estaban hablando de quidditch. Esto podría ser interesante. _“Si me sentara en la misma mesa que tú, necesitaría estar al lado tuyo/tocarte/mirarte... entiendes la imagen_ ”. Él giró la cabeza un poco, y continuó hablando. Ya no era un trabajo difícil para ellos comunicarse. En cambio, era como hablar de uno mismo, una capa secundaria que no requería más esfuerzo que reprender por la estupidez o la precaución por alguna razón.

 _Mmm. Si tienes la oportunidad, tendremos que explorar cómo están las cosas ahora. ¿Te das cuenta de lo fácil que nos estamos comunicando? Incluso Granger/Mione no... ¿Qué fue eso?”_ Severus frunció el ceño ligeramente, y parecía que los que lo rodeaban se relajaron. _“¿Mione? Quien sea... ella no se imaginará la facilidad que tenemos ahora”._

 _“La llamó así a veces. Amigo cercano/confidente/apodo”_. Harry dejó de comer su rollo y alcanzó la avena. Era lo que Severus estaba comiendo. Claramente, fue un acto subconsciente. _“Sí. Aún está haciendo que el día sea interesante”._

Severus suspiró, con suerte lo suficientemente suave como para pasar por alto, y sintonizó la conversación a su alrededor. Albus estaba hablando—... Y lo noté. Estoy bastante seguro de que la nueva fuente es completamente inofensiva. Entonces, esa preocupación esta solucionada—Sus ojos centelleaban, y Severus se detuvo, repitiendo lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, aunque no había escuchado bien. Era un truco que había desarrollado durante años de espionaje.

 _“Maldita sea. Él está hablando de las barreras. Aparentemente, les dimos un impulso de energía anoche... No vayas ahí, mocoso/Harry/amante/esposo. Esta es una situación delicada”_. Ignorando las risas internas de Harry, tomó la miel y puso dos gotas en su cuenco, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Minerva captó su movimiento y frunció el ceño.

—¿Todo bien, Severus? —Ella lo miró de arriba abajo—Algo es diferente de alguna manera... —.

Severus la silenció con una mirada, y agitó la miel en la avena precisamente tres veces—Estoy bien, Minerva. Gracias por la preocupación—Él hizo un leve gesto hacia la mesa de Harry, y ella asintió con comprensión.

—Releí algunos de esos libros que mencionaste—Ella continuó por un momento antes de darle un mordisco a su tostada—Fueron interesantes—.

—Deberías leer el resumen que se le ocurrió a Her… la señorita Granger, entonces. Hizo algunas investigaciones externas sobre el asunto y correlacionó varias otras fuentes. No con el problema original, sino con algunas tangentes de conexión. Fue francamente un trabajo decente de investigación—Frunció el ceño. Esto de mantener separadas sus identidades era cada vez más difícil.

 _“Aww, Sev. ¿Debería decirle a ella lo que dijiste?”_ Harry sonrió, lanzando una rápida mirada a la cara de Severus, luego regresó a los bocados lentos de avena.

 _“Si debes. Sin embargo, no seré responsable del resultado de esa conversación, como sea”_. Estaba sorprendido por la facilidad entre ellos. No se sentía invasivo de ninguna manera. Se sentía a salvo. Seguro. Normal.

 _“Casa”._ Ese pensamiento vino de Harry. _“Juntos/seguro/íntimo/hogar”._ Era algo que era importante para él. _“Ya te extraño”._

Severus dejó caer intencionalmente su cuchillo de mantequilla para tener una excusa para agachar la cabeza. Sonrió mientras se inclinaba, y luego, cuando levantó la cabeza, se aseguró de que su máscara en blanco estuviera en su lugar. _“Eso estuvo cerca”._ Dejó el cuchillo sucio a un lado, y continuó comiendo.

El desayuno pasó sin mucha más rareza, y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases.

* * *

Harry entró a la habitación de Gramborne y saludó—Hola, Mike—Recientemente, le pidieron que llamara al hombre por su primer nombre, lo cual era algo bueno en la mente de Harry—¿Todo listo? —Era su comentario habitual.

—Buenos días, Harry. Creo que sí. Tenemos el boggart en la caja aquí para Tercer Año. ¿Dijiste que funcionó bien? —Ante el asentimiento confirmador de Harry, continuó—Y los Primeros Años todavía están en algunas de las maldiciones más simples. Creo que están un poco atrás... Me pregunto si más teoría... —.

—Honestamente, creo que lo mejor para los Primeros Años sería tener algún tipo de concurso. Algo para mantener su atención. No tienen períodos de atención tan largos como los demás, y los he notado inquietos. Alimentarlos con la teoría está muy bien, pero hazlo _mientras_ intentan maldecirse o algo así—Él sonrió.

—Sabes, creo que tienes razón—Mike tomó una pluma y garabateó algo—Gran idea. Haremos eso, entonces. Tengo una brillante idea que uno de mis maestros de escuela primaria usó... —Mike nació en muggles y con frecuencia recurrió a sus experiencias fuera del mundo mágico cuando los nacidos y criados en muggles estaban confundidos. Levantó la mirada, con la intención de hacer otra pregunta, y frunció el ceño—Harry... ¿Dónde están tus gafas? —Gramborne podía estar un poco distraído a veces, pero finalmente notaba las cosas.

—Estoy jugando al conejillo de Indias. Nueva poción—Harry esperaba que esto fuera suficiente respuesta—Parece estar funcionando—No aclaró quién lo hizo o si ya lo había probado. No parecía pertinente. _“Sin embargo, puedo decirle si necesita/él me necesita...”_ Lo pensó brevemente.

 _“Mmm. Nop. Riesgo de exposición demasiado alto. Mi orgullo/necesidad profesional es menor a mi necesidad personal/preocupación privada. Debes mantenerte a salvo/protegido/mío/conectado”_. Severus respondió casi instantáneamente, y luego volvió a mirar a los estudiantes entrar en su habitación. _“Ten cuidado, por favor”._ Fue un pensamiento rápido, y comenzó a dar una conferencia.

Harry comenzó a asentir, y luego se movió—Además, Mike, me estoy sintiendo un poco mal. No es suficiente como para ir a la enfermería... tengo mucho en mente y soy un poco más torpe que de costumbre. No debería presentar ningún problema, pero pensé que debería hacértelo saber. Creo que podría ser una etapa de crecimiento o algo así—Él sonrió—Merlín sabe que me corresponde uno de esos—.

Mike le lanzó una mirada penetrante y aguda, y luego asintió lacónicamente—Avísame si empeora, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te desmayes en clase sobre algo en lo que madame Pomfrey puede ayudar—.

 _“Muy inteligente, Mi Propio/Amante/Esposo”_. Severus se estaba acomodando, poniendo las instrucciones de la poción en la pizarra, y notó que Harry corría alrededor de sus gafas faltantes y movimientos más agitados.

 _“Gracias, Amor”_. Harry asintió—Suena justo. Bueno. Tenemos... —Y ahí vinieron. Los estudiantes entraron, se sentaron y todos se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

A medida que avanzaba el día, Harry se acostumbró más a lo que sea que lo había desviado. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué había sucedido exactamente, pero como muchas otras cosas en su vida, lo tomó con calma. El almuerzo fue algo más fácil que el desayuno, aunque cogió un par de miradas hacia la mesa principal mientras Ron miraba en la otra dirección. Decidió, después de consultar con Severus, que necesitaba contarle a Ron lo que estaba pasando. No iba a ser bonito, pero su mejor amigo merecía la verdad.

—Ron, ¿estás ocupado esta noche después de la cena? —Harry sacudió todo el nerviosismo y la preocupación contra sus escudos, y se aferró a la tranquilidad automática que Severus le ofrecía.

—No lo creo, compañero. ¿Qué está pasando? —.

—Bueno, he estado escondiendo algo bastante grande de ti, y tengo que decírtelo. Sin embargo, no puedo decírtelo aquí, así que pensé que sería una buena idea dirigirme a la Sala y aclarar las cosas... —Su voz sonaba un poco más preocupada de lo que realmente quería que sonara.

—Sí, deduje que me estabas esquivando algo. De acuerdo... —Ron frunció el ceño.

—Y... um... —Harry frunció el ceño cuando Severus le habló sobre su vocabulario. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia su amigo pelirrojo—¿Trataras de mantener una mente abierta sobre esto, por favor? —Su voz era suplicante.

 _“Ven, Mi Propio/Yo/Mío/Amante/Esposo/Mismo. Tenemos un poco de tiempo libre...”_ Harry soltó una risita. _“No mucho tiempo, desafortunadamente/deseo/anhelo”._

 _“Bien. Iré”_. Harry terminó su comida, se rindió como si fuera otra cosa, hizo sus excusas, y se dirigió hacia su hogar y hacia Severus. _“Redundante, eso”_. Harry sonrió.

Pasaron el tiempo hablando y acurrucándose, metiendo un par de besos pesados al final del período libre—Así que vas a contarle esto a Ron—Severus comenzó, frunciendo ligeramente la ceja—Te escuché hablar con él. ¿Estás seguro de que es el curso de acción más sabio? —.

—No estoy seguro acerca de lo sabio, solo lo importante. Ya sabes lo que significa para mí. Y estoy esperando, que si hago esto bien, él no reaccionará como en el Cuarto Año. Si lo hace... bueno, ya veremos, y podría pasar un tiempo antes de volver a hablar con él. Esto es más importante para mí que un torneo estúpido—.

—Mmmm. Es un buen amigo, incluso si tiene un temperamento volátil—Severus simplemente sabía la verdad, incluso sin tener que buscar los recuerdos—¿Has notado algunas diferencias hoy? —.

Harry asintió, entendiendo de lo que Severus estaba hablando—Sí. Es extraño, pero agradable. Es mucho más fácil hablar contigo, eso es seguro. Estás a medio pensamiento—Él sonrió.

—Y generalmente es un medio pensamiento agradable—Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y suspiró—He cambiado de muchas maneras debido a este vínculo—.

 _“No quiero que vuelvas con él, temo lo que pueda pasar... te lastimará, y yo...”_ Los pensamientos de Harry parecieron salir de la nada.

 _“Shhh, shhh...”_ Severus apretó su abrazo—Esa es la preocupación del mañana, Harry. La preocupación de hoy es decirle a Ron—Soltó una mano, la pasó por los mechones de Harry y se separó, lo justo para besarlo de nuevo—Ahora vete—Él sonrió—Necesito tiempo para volver a poner mi máscara solemne para poder enseñarles a estos idiotas—Golpeó el culo de Harry suavemente.

Harry asintió—Y tengo que preparar cosas... —Se enderezó la túnica y suspiró—Bien. Después de hablar con Ron, dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas, deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos—.

—Oh, lo haremos, mi Harry, lo haremos—Y se dirigieron a sus lugares por separado una vez más.


	16. Sorprendentemente Maduro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Esa tarde fue más difícil de lo que había sido la mañana, principalmente porque él mismo estaba preocupado por cómo explicarle a Ron, y cuáles serían sus respuestas. Se puso tan mal que Severus tuvo un Segundo Año en llanto, y Harry tuvo que detenerse, tener una conversación tranquila con él, y recomponerse antes de que pudiera volver a trabajar con los Hufflepuffs frente a él.

Finalmente, sin embargo, el día terminó, y Harry estaba empacando, tomando su parte de los ensayos—Lo siento, Mike. Ha sido un día difícil—Suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo, la acción se sentía mucho más normal que cuando despertó.

—Entiendo, Harry. Solo ten cuidado, por favor. El trabajo que estás haciendo no está exento de peligros—Mike le dio una alegre sonrisa.

—Sí, podrías decir eso—Harry rodó los ojos—Está bien, me voy a cenar. Que tengas una buena noche—Resopló suavemente y se dirigió a la puerta, el ocioso movimiento de mano de Mike fue su único reconocimiento.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor—Estaré tan contento cuando salga esto y pueda ir a sentarme... —Dirigió una mirada avergonzada hacia Hermione—Estoy cansado de luchar contra eso. Y ni siquiera ha sido realmente tan largo. ¿Ya sabes? Y cuanto más... —frunció los labios, con expresión tensa—Sabes a lo que me refiero—.

—Bueno, te entiendo, pero desde el punto de vista de la experiencia todavía no he llegado—Los comentarios de Hermione se entrelazaron con un sutil toque de humor y sarcasmo—Pero mirándote, sí, puedo ver lo que estás diciendo—Ella cortó sus palabras cuando Ron se sentó—Hola, Ron—Levantó el plato de rodajas de jamón y se lo entregó—Aquí tienes—.

—Aahhhh. Gracias, Mione—Comenzó a comer, y las cosas parecían normales por unos momentos. Harry disfrutó la sensación.

Sin embargo, antes de que realmente pudiera disfrutarlo mucho, todo había terminado.

—¿La Sala, entonces? —La cara de Ron era una imagen de preocupación.

—La Sala—Harry asintió, poniéndose de pie. Levantó la vista hacia la Mesa principal, mirando a los maestros por un momento, los ojos no se quedaban demasiado tiempo en ninguno de ellos en particular. _“Quiero/deseo poder mirar su cara/tu/mía/nuestra por largos períodos de tiempo”._

La respuesta fue una sonrisa mental, y un pensamiento tranquilo. _“Nosotros/Yo/Tú tienes tu/mi/nuestra vida para mirar profundamente a los ojos del otro/nuestros ojos”._

Harry asintió una vez y se giró hacia Ron con una sonrisa serena en su rostro—¿Te importa si Hermione viene, o prefieres que esto sea solo de hombre a hombre? Ella um... —Harry se mordió el labio—Le dije antes porque necesitaba su ayuda con algunas cosas... —.

—Está bien para ti compañero. Tal vez sería inteligente tenerla a ella. Ella puede mantenerme en línea mejor que nadie—Él sonrió.

—Vamos, entonces, Mione. Trae tus libros. Con suerte, te sentarás y leerás... —Pero sabía que eso no era muy probable.

Salieron del Gran Comedor, y Harry se preguntó si sería la última comida que comería con Ron Weasley como amigo.

 _“No albergues esos pensamientos”_. El consejo vino de tan cerca que Harry pensó que era su propia conversación. Sin embargo, transmitía un profundo sonido que Harry siempre asociaba con su marido. _“Es un desafío, pero estás preparado. Entra con la intención de seguir siendo amigos. Si no ocurre, no es por falta de prueba de tu parte. Ahora vete, y déjame volver a mi conversación”._ Un poco más profundamente, atrapó, dando a Harry Potter una charla de ánimo. _“Mi viejo yo giraría su varita hacia adentro”._ Hubo un giro mental y la voz retrocedió. Para cuando Harry consideró todas las cosas que Severus había dicho, estaban parados frente a la pared en blanco.

—Bien. Dame un momento—Harry sonrió, y se paseó de ida y vuelta con el requisito tres veces. Pidió una habitación para hablar sobre cosas privadas, y no le decepcionó. Había tres sillas y una mesita junto a un fuego rugiente. Cuando Harry fue a lanzar los hechizos de secrecía que conocía, la voz de Severus en su mente sugirió primero un Hechizo de Diagnóstico de la Sala. Él lo arrojó, y se rió entre dientes—Bueno, eso es apropiado, supongo—.

—¿Qué? —Sus dos amigos lo miraban, pero, como era de esperar, fue Hermione quien habló. Ella estaba interesada en lo que él había descubierto.

—La Sala debe haberse dado cuenta de mi necesidad de privacidad, porque estamos protegidos con más fuerza que el Ministerio—Rodó los ojos.

Hermione estaba interesada en descubrir exactamente qué significaba eso. Ron, por otro lado, llevaba su expresión estándar de incomprensión.

—¿Qué? De acuerdo. Dime lo que está pasando, Harry. Estoy perdido—Harry rió disimuladamente, y se sentó en la silla del medio, haciendo un gesto a los otros dos. Se sentaron, y Harry comenzó.

—Um, Ron, ¿recuerdas todas esas cosas que me han pasado este año? El viaje en tren, la fiesta, la pesadilla... —Harry pensó que sería mejor comenzar con lo que Ron ya sabía—.

—Sí, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con... —.

Hermione lo interrumpió—Shush, Ron. Esto es lo suficientemente difícil para él como esta—.

Ron la miró, pero guardó silencio.

—Bueno, descubrí después de esa clase de pociones que tengo una rara... er... condición—Tanto Severus, que estaba de regreso en sus habitaciones preparándose y escuchando, como Hermione se rieron de eso, aunque por diferentes razones.

—¿Qué? Compañero, ¿te estás muriendo? —Ron comenzó a levantarse para acercarse a su mejor amigo y consolarlo. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad estoy mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez estuve. Nací... diferente, Ron—Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de hacerlo entender, pero lentamente. Ron hizo una pausa, y luego decidió volver a sentarse echando un vistazo a Hermione por un aclaración.

—Lo que Harry está tratando de explicar... —Comenzó Hermione, y luego hizo una pausa para obtener el permiso de Harry. Cuando fue dado, ella continuó—Harry nació con solo media alma. Se llama _Hemianima_. Básicamente, es en latín para “Media-Alma”—.

—Whoa, compañero. Entonces, ¿qué significa eso? —Ron miró a Harry, inclinando su cabeza para ver si se veía diferente. Él estaba procesando la nueva información.

—Bueno, cuando una bruja o mago nace con media alma, hay dos opciones. O bien encuentran la otra mitad o sufren a causa de ella. Después de su madurez mágica, no su madurez legal, sino la mágica, tenlo en cuenta, tienen la sensación de tener hormigas diminutas o arañas—Harry cambió la metáfora específicamente para su amigo aracnofóbico—Arrastrándose arriba y abajo de su piel, dando mordiscos en todos lados. Fue como esa noche con Aragog, cien veces peor, porque cualquiera que me tocara lo hacía más fuerte—.

Ambos se estremecieron al oír eso, pero él sintió que necesitaban saberlo. Continuó.

>> Si no hubiera encontrado la otra mitad de mi alma, habría seguido sintiéndolo, y me habría tenido que acostumbrar. Probablemente sería un completo bastardo para cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino, simplemente porque me dolía tanto y sentía que algo faltaba todo el tiempo. Aunque no hubiera sabido de qué se trataba ni por qué—Hizo otra pausa.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué te pasó? Supongo que encontraste a tu pareja, porque tu nivel de temperamento ha bajado mucho últimamente. No se necesita mucho para calmarte—Severus se rió abiertamente ante eso, y Harry no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

 _“La Oclumancia es algo encantador, ¿no es así, mi mocoso?”_ Harry soltó una risita, y Hermione alzó la vista hacia él con un movimiento de los ojos y un apretón de cabeza.

>> ¿Qué? —El tono de Ron estaba tan desorientado como siempre. Harry nunca quiso que eso cambiara, a pesar de que a veces hacía las cosas difíciles.

—Nada, Ron. Solo... de todos modos. Si. Lo encontré—.

—¿Lo? —La cara de Ron se veía un poco verde. Él no era un jugador de ajedrez por nada. Él comenzó a juntar información conocida—Entonces, ¿por eso vino a tu habitación entonces? —.

—Sí... —Harry sonaba extremadamente nervioso—Estaba teniendo sueños horribles, y las barreras entre nosotros habían caído... —Su cara se ruborizó profundamente carmesí con esa frase, pero tragó saliva y volvió a la conversación—... Así que detuvo su preparación y corrió al dormitorio para buscarme. Es algo bueno que lo haya hecho... —Harry se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello—Lo necesito, Ron. También te necesito. Pero ahora, Severus es primero—La implicación fue bastante clara.

Ron se sentó en su silla, mirando sus manos—Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo. ¿Snape ha sido un bastardo todos estos años en parte porque te estaba buscando? —.

—Parcialmente, sí—Él rió por los comentarios que surgieron de Severus.

—¿Y puedes hablar el uno al otro desde cualquier lugar? —Ron también recogió algo de eso.

—Bueno, um... —Harry se sonrojó de nuevo—Ahora es más como... —Trató de pensar en la mejor manera de explicarlo—Sabes cómo cuando estás sentado con Hermione y estás discutiendo con ella, y parte de tu cerebro dice: “Esto es una discusión estúpida, dejemos de discutir”, y otra parte de tu cerebro dice: “pero me gusta la forma en que sus mejillas se ponen rojas cuando está enojada” y otra parte dice: “sí, y qué hay de ella...”—.

—¡Harry James Potter-Snape! —Hermione le chilló.

—Bueno, sí, amigo—Admitió Ron tímidamente, su propia cara se puso roja.

—Esas “otras voces” pueden, y a menudo lo hacen, suenan como Severus ahora. Porque ellos _son él_. Estamos _así de cerca_ —.

Fue el turno de Hermione de sonrojarse—Tuviste algo que ver con... —Ella cortó sus palabras, pero hizo un gesto que parecía temblar.

—Err, sí, tal vez—Harry bajó la cabeza—Pero lo hemos arreglado—.

—¿Cómo? —La pregunta de Hermione no fue inesperada.

—Hechizos de Amortiguación y Descarga. Por todas partes. Eso está en la parte superior de los Hechizos Silenciadores, las Barreras de Proximidad y... —Harry se movió en su asiento.

—Demasiada información, Harry. Bien. No voy a presionar—Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo duraría esa determinación, pero lo tomaría.

—Gracias, Mione—Se giró hacia Ron, quien todavía parecía que había sido golpeado en la cara con un _Lumos Maxima_ —Caray. Espera a que mamá se entere—.

Harry cambió nerviosamente de nuevo—Bueno, en realidad... —Se mordió el labio.

—¿Le dijiste a mamá? ¿Cuándo? —Ron parecía un poco ofendido.

—Este último fin de semana. Y tu padre, tus hermanos salvo Percy y Ginny, y Moony—

—Demonios—Ron miró hacia abajo—He sido un poco idiota, ¿no? —Harry parpadeó—La única razón por la que vine a escuchar fue porque mamá dijo que no era lo que yo pensaba. Le dije que creía que te tenía bajo algún hechizo o poción y que te iba a llevar a Quién-Tú-Sabes—.

—Voldemort, Ron—Harry lo regañó.

—Sí. Él—Ron todavía tenía problemas para decir el nombre del Gran Imbécil, pero Harry se encogió de hombros. Un problema menor en el gran esquema de las cosas—¿Puede... le importaría si fuera a hablar con él? —.

Harry transmitió la solicitud, aunque no era realmente necesario con él escuchando,

Hubo un suspiro mental, y Severus consintió. _“Déjame llegar a un punto en que pueda parar en la poción. Pero, sí, adelante. Trae al **estimado** Ronald Weasley a nuestros aposentos”._

 _“Nuestros aposentos”_ , Harry reflexionó. _“Qué maravilloso pensamiento”._ Eso trajo otros pensamientos maravillosos, pero los detuvo. Después de irse, se prometió a sí mismo, y por asociación, a su compañero—Está bien, entonces—Harry sonrió—Vamos. Encontrará un punto en que pueda parar y saldrá de su laboratorio para encontrarse con nosotros—.

—Eso es más que escalofriante, Harry—Dijo Ron, viendo cómo las expresiones en el rostro de Harry cambiaban.

—Me lo dices a mi—Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.

—Oh, cállense. Vámonos—Harry les sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

Podía decir el momento exacto en que entraron a sus habitaciones. Por varias razones. Algo dentro de él le dijo que Harry estaba en casa, las protecciones se movieron suavemente y él podía oírlas. _“¿Debes tú/él/nosotros presentar tu/su/nuestra presencia con tal cacofonía?”_ Salió del laboratorio, las túnicas girando con el movimiento. El efecto fue completamente arruinado cuando de repente tuvo una brazada de joven esposo.

—Lo siento Sev—Harry lo apretó con fuerza alrededor de la sección media. _“Te besaría tontamente, pero luego no me detendría, y tampoco creo que queremos a Ron se enferme en el suelo”._ Él sonrió descaradamente, esos ojos verdes centelleando locamente con el tono mental burlón.

—Deja tu centelleo infernal, muchacho. Ahora ven a sentarte... Oh, quita esa expresión de tu rostro Weasley. Te ves como un hipogrifo en parto—.

Harry le dio un rápido golpe en la espalda con sus puños, y negó con la cabeza—Lo siento, no hemos estado completos por mucho tiempo. Está atrapado en el modo bastardo—.

—¡Harry! —La voz de Ron sonaba como si tuviera medio año cuando realmente había empezado la pubertad. Ese pensamiento ocurrió en sus mentes.

—¿Qué? —Harry trató de fingir inocencia, pero siguió a su marido hacia abajo para sentarse en el sofá y entrelazar sus manos.

—Shush, mocoso, o haré lo que tú rechazaste, y maldigo las consecuencias en el piso—Severus le sonrió burlonamente.

—¡Severus! —Harry se sonrojó, bastante bien, se dio cuenta Severus. Sin embargo, detuvo las burlas. Verbalmente. El pequeño mocoso tuvo la audacia de deslizar su pierna hacia arriba y detrás de Severus y comenzar a deslizar su extremidad calzada contra la suya desnuda.

—Gracias, señor, dicho sea de paso, por el cumplido—Granger... Hermione comenzó a dar una larga explicación, y él no pensó que este era el momento para eso.

—De nada. La información ha sido útil, aunque lamentablemente inadecuada. De qué manera, no voy a aclararlo—Levantó una mano para evitar la pregunta que sabía que estaba gestando—Ya se te dio información más que suficiente, creo. Más de lo que hubiera pensado prudente... —Esta última parte estaba dirigida a Harry, porque se volvió hacia su marido y arqueó una ceja—Debería haber pensado que serías un poco más discreto, Mi Propio—Las palabras tenían un doble significado, la segunda capa atrapada y descaradamente ignorada.

—Lo sé, Amor. Sin embargo, ella es como Albus. Difícil de rechazar y ve a través de capas y mentiras—Harry parecía pensativo.

—En efecto. Ahora ¿Comenzaremos con el propósito de la visita? ¿ _Tenía algo_ en mente, señor Weasley? —.

—Sí, señor—Ronald todavía sonaba chillón—Quise disculparme por mi comportamiento. He sido un idiota con usted desde que comencé la escuela, y la mayor parte ha sido... —.

—¿Injustificado, desproporcionado, basado en falsos rumores y medias verdades? —Severus no pudo resistir la pequeña excavación. Harry detuvo el movimiento de su pierna y le dio un codazo en las costillas, por lo que no dijo nada más por el momento. _“Ouch, Mocoso, cesa y desiste”._

—Um, sí—Ron asintió—Creí lo que dijeron mis hermanos, y me cuesta un poco asimilar nueva información. Tiene que encajar en la imagen de alguna manera, y cuando actuaste de esa manera hacia Harry, hizo que pareciera más lo que dijeron... —Se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo—No hay excusa, lo sé. Pero por lo que vale, lo siento—.

—Disculpa aceptada, señor Weasley. No quisiera que mi esposo se pierda el placer de la compañía de sus mejores amigos—Sabía que Harry había omitido ese pequeño detalle, y quería ver la reacción.

—¿Es-esposo? —Ron tragó saliva. Pensó por un momento, decidió usar sus habilidades tácticas para un mejor uso que mover a las personas animadas alrededor de un tablero de cuadros, y asintió—Supongo que deberías serlo, eh. ¿Mi madre hizo un ataque? —.

—Ella intentó hacerlo hasta que lo explicamos. Luego, ella se molestó con Bill y Charlie por su lenguaje en su lugar—Harry habló—¿Algo más, las cosas están bien? —Miró entre Ron y Severus.

—Sí compañero. Estoy bien. Tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse, pero... —Ron se encogió de hombros—Otra forma en que eres diferente, ¿eh? —.

—Precisamente. Sin embargo, creo, especialmente con su ayuda... —Severus movió su mano para incluir a sus dos invitados—... Vamos a convertir esto en una ventaja para nuestro lado—Sonrió, asegurándose de que no estaba la sonrisa brillante guardada solo para su hombre—¿Les gustaría un refrigerio? —Esperaba que se fueran pronto para poder pasar tiempo con Harry, pero entendió lo importante que era mostrarse hospitalario con estos dos.

—Nah, no esta noche, señor. Tengo como tres ensayos y dos capítulos, y quiero... —Miró a Harry—Vamos a venir de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? —Bueno, tal vez el chico era más inteligente de lo que dejaba ver.

—¡Oh, Ron! No puedo creer que no hayas... bueno, gracias profesor, y vamos a visitarlo en otro momento cuando sea conveniente—.

 _“Más como cuando no estás/estoy/nos estoy mirando a mi/tú/nosotros como si estuvieras/estoy/vamos a tragarme/tragarnos por completo”_. El descaro de Harry había regresado.

 _“¿Y si eso no es una amenaza ociosa?”_ Dos podrían jugar en esto. Había estado bailando con palabras durante años.

Harry se movió en su asiento, y luego se levantó. Cuando habló, su voz chirrió solo un poco—De acuerdo, compañero. Gracias a ustedes dos. Gracias por entenderme— _“Y no me abandonen/me odien/armario”._

—Claro, Harry. Que tengan una buena tarde—Hubo abrazos, y finalmente, estuvieron solos.

* * *

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Harry corrió a los brazos de Severus otra vez—Dioses. Pensé en ti todo el día, Sev—Retrocedió lo suficiente como para comenzar a deshacer su túnica—¿Podemos ir a la cama? —.

—Mmmm. Eso fue bastante obvio por la forma en que me estabas maltratando delante de tus amigos. Es bueno que sean tan despistados los Gryffindors a veces—Severus parecía necesitar pensar en ello por un momento—Supongo que sí nos levantamos lo suficientemente temprano para hacer nuestro trabajo por la mañana, sería aceptable—Él frunció el ceño—¿Supongo que no tienes la intención de irte a dormir de inmediato? —La fachada no duró mucho, y Harry vio esa sonrisa. Severus entró en una zancada al dormitorio, y Harry lo siguió con entusiasmo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—No. Pensé en desnudarme y pasar el tiempo con tu polla en mi culo, en realidad—Él le devolvió la sonrisa—O algo por el estilo—.

—Directo _e_ impertinente. Tal vez debería... dejar que te sigas cocinando un rato... —Harry se quedó boquiabierto por un momento, luego revisó su mente. Él estaba bromeando. Dejó que se mostrara el alivio—Eso es bastante injusto, señor Potter-Snape—.

—¿Ahora lo es, Señor Potter-Snape? —Harry sonrió, deshaciendo lentamente su camisa—Pensé que era furtivo, ya que puedes hacer lo mismo—.

—Veo tu punto, amante—Severus asintió y comenzó a deshacer sus propios broches. No hubo apresuramiento en sus movimientos, solo un ritmo preciso e inexperto que parecía impregnar sus movimientos desde el vínculo.

—Mmmm—Harry expresó su placer al ver el amplio pecho de su compañero de nuevo. Apartó su camisa y se acurrucó contra ese pecho, decidiendo levantar su cabeza para un beso. La idea debió haberse telegrafiado bien, porque Severus bajó la cabeza, todavía trabajando para sacar la túnica de su cuerpo. Lo hizo, dejándola caer al suelo, dejándose solo sus pantalones.

Harry comenzó a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, pero sus manos se frotaron, y los dedos más aptos, más hábiles de Severus, trabajaron cuidadosamente, deshaciendo el botón y la cremallera. Antes de que pudiera considerar lo contrario, sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos estaban en el piso. Harry le devolvió el favor, estirando lentamente la banda de los pantalones para guiarlos alrededor del sexo del hombre y luego se los quitó a su marido de un salto rápido. Avanzaron hacia la cama y no tropezaron, ya que sus cuerpos se movían juntos como si se coreografiaran. Severus lo detuvo antes de acostarse. _“Quiero besarte/necesito tocarte a ti/a mí”._ Los pensamientos de Harry se mezclaron en su cabeza.

 _“Despacio. Saborea. Como una buena poción. Revuelve lo suficiente como para mantener por debajo de la ebullición. Permita hervir por un tiempo corto. Baja el calor de nuevo. Obtendrás tus ganancias por la primera vez que nos corramos juntos. Esta noche”_. La voz mental de Severus tenía la satisfacción de saber exactamente lo que quería hacer, y exactamente cómo lo afectaría.

Este pensamiento hizo que Harry gimiera profundamente. Abrió la boca, y la lengua de Severus se deslizó, tomando su dulce momento para acariciar cualquier cosa que pudiera alcanzar dentro. Harry respondió, su lengua deslizándose, encontrándose con Severus y participando en otra forma de coreografía. Severus deslizó sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, subiéndolas por su espalda, antes de que un empujón mental los enviara a descansar sobre los globos de su trasero. Lentamente comenzó a masajearlos, primero ligeramente, luego un poco más, el corazón de Harry comenzó a correr un poco más con la presión incrementada. Sin embargo, como prometió, Severus retrocedió. La presión disminuyó y fluyó hasta que Harry estuvo a punto de romperse. Él pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Severus, y empujó sus cuerpos más juntos, alineando sus entrepiernas. No era un ajuste perfecto, ya que Severus era mucho más alto, pero el contacto extra estaba ayudando. Cayó al mismo ritmo, y los dos pasaron mucho tiempo desnudos en su habitación besándose, acariciándose y frotándose.

Fue Severus quien detuvo el ritmo, bajando suavemente a Harry, separando sus piernas y acostándose entre ellas. No hubo quejas de Harry por este tratamiento, simplemente un callado _“Finalmente/más/por favor”_ que hizo reír a Severus alrededor de los labios de Harry.

 _“Más, pero no demasiado. Mezcla un poco más... aumenta el calor solo un...”_ Extendió la mano sobre la cama para obtener los aceites esenciales que habían usado la última vez. Había funcionado, y a ambos les gustó, así que decidió seguir adelante y usar un poco. Harry gimió de nuevo con el toque del aceite en su piel. Severus profundizó sus besos, casi ahogándose en los sentimientos por otro momento, luego se apartó y comenzó a mordisquear suavemente en la mandíbula de Harry, su cuello, su hombro, sus pectorales...

Harry inclinó su cabeza lejos de la embestida, exponiendo más de su piel a la lengua y los dientes de Severus. _“Te amo/Te amo/Te necesito/Te quiero”._ Su mente no podía formar oraciones coherentes. _“Ahí. Sí. Más. Toca. Necesito. Por favor”._ Él ya estaba perdido, y había mucho más por venir. Severus se rió de nuevo, y las vibraciones de su risa hicieron que la piel de Harry hormigueara donde su esposo estaba besando. _“Más duro, sí. Justo así. Sí”._

Pasaron más tiempo así, los besos, lamidas, mordisqueos y chupeteos ganando intensidad, hasta que Severus tuvo a Harry casi en un frenesí. Harry inclinó su culo, dando una gran pista. Severus se rió de nuevo, y lo ignoró por un momento, luego finalmente se acercó, agarró el aceite y se untó la mano con él. Él lo apartó y comenzó con un dedo. Harry apenas se dio cuenta cuando un dedo se convirtió en dos, o cuando dos se convirtieron en tres. Era solo un aumento lento y constante que lo iba a quemar desde adentro hacia afuera.

Sin embargo, lo notó cuando tres se convirtieron en ninguno. Gimió, pero no pasó mucho hasta que Severus se deslizó dentro, y su gemido se convirtió en un feliz gemido. Quemó un poco más de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero se alegró. Era un recordatorio de la vida y un poco de algo para aferrarse en el mar flotante de todo el intenso placer que lo rodeaba. Severus se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo. Mantuvo las caderas quietas, dejando que sus labios empujaran a Harry hacia las profundidades del placer. Empezó a empujar lenta y superficialmente, alejándose de la próstata de Harry por el momento. Dejó que el ritmo y la profundidad crecieran como lo había estado todo el tiempo, y luego se enderezó abruptamente. Harry levantó más las caderas, cambiando el ángulo de la misma manera, y cuando Severus se estampó de nuevo, llegó a casa.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Grito. No fue tan fuerte como la noche anterior, pero fue un grito. Severus se movió para sostenerse con una sola mano, inclinó la botella sobre su dedo con su mano libre, y puso el aceite en la polla de Harry. Golpeó de nuevo, esta vez coordinando sus caderas y su mano. Eso terminaría pronto. Ambos lo sabían. Severus retrocedió un poco, luego aumentó de nuevo, manteniendo fluida la naturaleza del tiempo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que eso cambiara. Harry gritó, esta vez con frustración, y, con su galimatías mental, le gritó a Severus que se moviera más rápido.

Él lo hizo, y dentro de un par más de empujes y tirones, ambos gimieron y soltaron gritos.

* * *

Severus era reacio a moverse. Quería mantener esto conectado con Harry para siempre. Entonces, en lugar de salir por completo, él se movió, rodando sobre ambos. Su mayor altura les permitía mantenerse así sin demasiado esfuerzo. Cuchareo contra su compañero, suspirando—Te amo, Harry—.

—También te amo, Sev—Harry subconscientemente empujó contra él otra vez, asegurándose de que todavía estuvieran conectados.

Durmieron.

* * *

Terminó siendo una noche bastante larga. Se despertaron casi simultáneamente en otras dos ocasiones y repitieron el proceso, con la única diferencia de que uno fue un acoplamiento rápido y brutal, y el otro fue una experiencia lenta y mesurada que no podía etiquetarse excepto como “hacer el amor”. Sin embargo, en lugar de estar agotados por la mañana, ambos hombres se sintieron refrescados.


	17. (Sin Título)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Finalmente encontraron algo de rutina, aunque parecía ser más como un tema y sus variaciones. Enseñarían la mayor parte del día, follarían al menos una vez la mayoría de las noches y se acostumbrarían más a estar juntos. Si uno los hubiera conocido juntos en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, podrían haber pensado que habían estado casados por años.

Una cosa le preocupaba a Harry. Voldemort no había llamado. No podía ocultar sus temores a Severus, así que hablaron sobre ellos cuando salieron. Harry seguía sintiendo que la situación era demasiado buena y que tenía que haber una trampa. Parecía que siempre había cuando se trataba de él.

También habían descubierto más sobre el vínculo que los conectaba. Las primeras veces que habían copulado, los hilos de cintas multicolores comenzaron a espesarse y brotar más en su paisaje mental mutuo. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que los hilos no estaban realmente dentro de sus cabezas, sino que era algo que sus pensamientos habían creado para expresar el vínculo real. El enlace en sí parecía ser pura magia, alimentado por la proximidad, la intimidad y el tiempo. Después de dos semanas más o menos, el enlace no se hizo más grande, sino que pulso un poco para ayudarlos a determinar cómo se sentían.

Todavía luchaban mentalmente por ser básicamente una sola unidad, pero sorprendentemente las peleas eran pequeñas y fáciles de resolver. A menudo solo recordaban que ninguno de ellos era lo que el otro había pensado. Estos recordatorios solían entregarse inconscientemente, solo por la naturaleza del desacuerdo.

Cuando se acercaba la Navidad, Harry comenzó a preocuparse en serio. Ningún año había ido tan bien. Además de encontrar su “otra mitad”, el año había sido bueno. Agradable, incluso. Una noche, cerca de fines de noviembre, Harry se sentó en su silla con las piernas estiradas frente a él—Te digo. Él va a llamar pronto. Y no podrás responder. Porque si él te golpea con algo, lo siento... —Se habían dado cuenta de que Harry ni siquiera podía hacer bien el Quidditch por el vínculo. Él siguió obteniendo dos puntos de vista. Lo cual no fue lo peor que sucedió, pero le dio una ventaja injusta. Entonces, Ginny había vuelto a jugar como Buscador, y Harry se dedicó a sus tareas de asistente.

—Y creo que va a esperar este año. No tiene sentido prestarse a problemas—Severus se sentó frente a él, sorbiendo lentamente un whisky. Habían descubierto que si no se excedía, Severus no tenía que renunciar a su vicio favorito (bueno, ahora era su segundo favorito).

—Oh, por favor. No va a esperar tanto tiempo. Egoísta, egocentrista... —Su diálogo mental terminó la lista de epítetos. _“Justo cuando me instalé y me sienta cómodo, feliz con mi situación, él va y lo folla. SIEMPRE sucede de esa manera, Sev. Siempre. Y esta vez tengo más que perder...”_ Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron y miró a su esposo con un audible suspiro.

—Bueno, quizás podamos estar listos si ocurre lo inusual. De eso se trata, de lo que estamos hablando—Era una excavación, pero leve.

—¡Exactamente! Ese es mi punto—Harry se movió, bajando los pies del reposapiés. Se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando a los ojos de Severus—¿Así que, qué hacemos? —.

Severus suspiró—Hablamos con Albus—.

—De alguna manera, sabía que vendría—.

—Estamos unidos a nivel cerebral. Deberías haber tenido una advertencia—Sev puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Entonces, ¿quieres hablar con él esta noche, o deberíamos agarrarlo mañana? —Harry frunció el ceño. Esto estaba en su mente, y no iba a dejarlo ir sin algún tipo de plan.

—Mañana será lo suficientemente pronto, creo. Esta noche, tengo otras ideas. A saber... —Visiones de los dos juntos envueltos en placer se levantaron, y Harry sonrió.

—Siempre listo para un poco de eso... —Se levantó y se movió hacia su amante—¿Cuida una mano o me reuniré contigo allí? —.

—Impaciente como siempre, Mocoso. Estaré ahí presente. Si te preocupa prepararte para las actividades, entonces ciertamente. Sé mi invitado—.

Harry rodó su cuello, el sonido ligero y crepuscular, evidencia de su preocupación, y entró rápidamente al dormitorio. Se quitó la ropa y se acostó, buscando su libro de lectura actual. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el hombre apareciera, especialmente si se pasaba las manos por la piel así...

Efectivamente, unos momentos más tarde, Severus ya había tenido suficiente, y él entró como una tormenta—Eres un pequeño impertinente, impaciente e inmodesto, y te voy a aplanar—.

Harry sonrió descaradamente—¿Lo prometes? —Sacudió su cuerpo, y Severus se abalanzó.

* * *

La mañana siguiente amaneció como normal, y la pareja logró agarrar a Albus mientras se dirigía al desayuno—Albus... —Severus frunció el ceño mientras miraba las ropas molestamente brillantes que el hombre había elegido usar hoy.

—Hmm. Buenos días, mis muchachos. ¿Qué les trae a mi oficina tan temprano? ¿Caramelo de limón? ¿O simplemente quisieran acompañarme al desayuno? —.

—No exactamente. ¿Podemos manejarnos saltando el desayuno y comiendo aquí? No lo notarán tanto. Demasiado nublados—Harry puso los ojos en blanco y cambió su peso, mostrando su impaciencia de nuevo.

—Ciertamente. Tomen asiento ¡Dobby! —El pequeño elfo apareció, asfixió a su pareja con banalidades y abrazos babosos, y fue a buscar su comida—Ahora, entonces. ¿Debo designar un vocero, o podemos hacer esto con limitaciones...? —Albus había aprendido de sus conversaciones con ellos, que necesitaba tener algún tipo de hoja de ruta, o que se extraviaría.

—Comenzaré. Harry puede ingresar cuando sea necesario, a través del vínculo—Severus se movió para sentarse en un asiento, Harry agarró el más cercano a él y se sentó también—Nuestras preocupaciones se relacionan con la falta de... actividad por parte de nuestro principal enemigo, y qué hacer si esa situación cambia. Mi estimado cónyuge cree que debería permanecer aquí. No estoy tan seguro. Por supuesto, mis puntos de vista podrían ser la cuestión de veinte años de servicio al bastardo, y casi tantos para ti mismo—Hizo una pausa, haciendo caso omiso de las risitas mentales de Harry mientras Dobby les servía. Cuando el pequeño elfo apareció de nuevo, suspiró—No quiero volver—.

—Entonces no lo hagas—Harry dijo, amablemente, o al menos pensó que iba a ser útil.

—Puede que no sea tan simple, mocoso—Severus se volvió para responderle completamente, pero fue detenido por una mano sostenida.

 _“Poder”_ , ambos pensaron casi al unísono, y luego Harry le sonrió. La única respuesta de Severus fue una sonrisa, pero eso se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Sí, díganos, Director—.

—Bueno, no veo por qué _no sería_ tan simple como eso. Después de todo, como dices, ya no es tan simple como lo era antes. Tan cerca como se unan, necesitan estar en el mismo lugar la mayor parte del tiempo. Ah... no discutas conmigo. Déjame terminar—Sacudió su cabeza, y Severus sonrió. A veces, ser la espina más notada en el lado de este hombre era divertido—Puede que no te des cuenta, Severus, pero nos has ayudado a estar más cerca de ganar esta guerra que nunca. Has cumplido tu tiempo. Es hora de que lo pases con tu esposo—.

—He escuchado esto antes en alguna parte, ¿no es así? —Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de descubrir por qué sonaba tan familiar.

—Bueno, dudo que lo hayas escuchado personalmente, pero he tenido que entregarlo varias veces en las reuniones de la Orden... —.

—Hablando de eso, ¿puedo empezar a asistir? Desde... bueno, ya que no me consideran un niño, y desde que estoy casado y todo... —Este fue un nuevo desarrollo. Su esposo estaba aferrado a los hilos otra vez.

—Mocoso. Deberíamos discutir esto antes de saltar más sobre él... —Severus comenzó a considerar realmente lo que había pedido.

—El único inconveniente que puedo ver es que si alguien está reportando al Viejo Trasero Arrugado, nuestro secreto saldría mucho más rápido de lo que pretendíamos—Harry, tan irreverente como siempre, hizo que los ojos del Director brillaran con alegría—Lo cual, si puedo contribuir con algo, podría valer la pena el riesgo. Él está detrás de nuestros traseros, de todos modos... —.

—Y si no informas, esta sería una razón viable para volver con él. El asunto de la Marca sobre ti es... —Albus comenzó a arrojar sus sickles, solo para ser detenido por una interrupción de Harry.

—Espera... —Harry frunció el ceño, y Severus podía sentirlo mirando por encima de un recuerdo—Oh. No lo había notado antes. ¿Puedo tener un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, señor? —Albus asintió y le entregó los artículos solicitados.

Harry comenzó a garabatear algo y luego dibujó un diagrama de hechizos. No había aprendido el proceso, pero Severus sí lo había hecho, y el mayor estaba contento de haberlo encontrado. Esta vez, por razones distintas a su culo apretado.

—¡Sev! —¡Ups! Debe haber pensado eso último un poco demasiado fuerte. Había pensado que Harry estaba lo suficientemente profundo en el recuerdo de la ceremonia de marcado de Severus para prestar atención a los pensamientos vagabundos. Harry tragó visiblemente—Ahora, dame un momento—.

Albus no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba de acuerdo con lo que fuera. Había visto lo que sus dos hijos podían hacer juntos. Sonrió benignamente y comió su comida, y Severus intentó hacer lo mismo... al menos la parte de comer. Sonreía más estos días, pero nunca como si hubiera dejado su cerebro en un caldero en alguna parte.

Harry soltó una risita y miró a Severus sacudiendo la cabeza—Bien. Creo que esto es todo. Hay una manera simple de probarlo, pero podría doler como el infierno. Tal vez después de las clases de hoy... Hoy es viernes, ¿verdad? —Miró entre los dos hombres—Y um, tengo otra idea—Se mordió el labio, y Severus se acercó para ver la idea tomar forma. En realidad era bastante brillante. Robado de un libro muggle, pero podría funcionar—¿Lo entiendes? —Harry notó la aprobación aprobatoria de Severus—No lo llamaría lo mismo, pero eso es irrelevante, de verdad—.

—Director, lo que mi compañero propone es esto: nos damos cuenta de que hay varios nuevos reclutas para la Orden cuyas lealtades aún no se han probado. Les decimos a cada uno una historia, ninguna de ellas es exactamente correcta, y si Voldemort escucha algo, que supongo que retomaremos a través del enlace de la cicatriz, sabremos exactamente qué persona ha estado transmitiendo nuestro conocimiento más pertinentemente—Severus sonrió con suficiencia, inclinándose hacia atrás y limpiándose los lados de la boca con su servilleta.

—Sí. Como diríamos... —Hubo un roce suave en su memoria cuando Harry encontró un nombre—Le decíamos a la chica Rose que teníamos que casarnos porque eso aumentaría nuestro poder. Lo cual es cierto, pero no toda la verdad. Y luego, le decíamos al viejo Doge que nos casamos porque nos debíamos deudas de vida o algo así... No sé. Tal vez podríamos obtener la ayuda de los gemelos con todas las iteraciones diferentes y quién sabe qué. Pero enfatizando un punto a cada persona. Entonces, escuchamos... —Frunció el ceño—Oh—.

—¿Qué? —Albus estaba confundido, pero Severus vio lo que estaba pensando.

—Podríamos organizar una reunión o una actividad... una emboscada, si quieres—Severus asintió—Traerlo a nosotros, en lugar de esperar a que sus planes lleguen a buen término. Es una buena idea. Estamos bastante seguros de que hay alguien que nos está exponiendo, al estilo... —Severus dejó la servilleta y se movió incómodo en su asiento. Esto iba a ser un gran cambio. Ya no tendría que fingir más: podría ser él mismo en muchos sentidos...

Harry asintió, tanto con los pensamientos de Severus como con sus palabras—Sí—La preocupación en sus ojos era evidente, y Severus mentalmente lo calmó lo mejor que pudo—Pero si estoy listo, entonces podríamos terminarlo—No es como si no tuviera el conocimiento de Sev sobre los hechizos oscuros y cómo evitarlos, y mucho menos si los necesito. Y quién puede decir que Sev _no_ es el maldito “poder”—.

—Nunca le dijimos lo que pensaba que era. Y me gustaría ver cómo encaja esto con tu trampa para pájaros—.

—¿Trampa para pájaros? —Albus suspiró. Severus sabía que estaban cortando bien aquí, al hacer todo este complot con él. Sus conversaciones a media voz y medio mentales hacían que la mayoría de la gente se volviera loca. Con Albus ya allí, nadie supo cómo lo afectaría.

—El libro muggle de donde recogí de esto, se llama una trampa canaria. Porque el canario es el pájaro que canta... De todos modos—Tomaría demasiado tiempo para que Harry explicara todos los matices de la historia. Entonces él solo se encogió de hombros—Decidí que, dado que parece estar volando entre el nido del fénix y el cuervo, tenían que ser algo así como un pajarito—.

—Ahh. Muy bien—Fawkes demostró que estaba escuchando la conversación en este momento dando un trino tranquilo. Albus se acercó y acarició la espalda del pájaro de fuego, lo que le hizo dar otro chirrido satisfecho—Ahora, Severus, ¿qué pensaste que era? —Volvió a poner la conversación en curso o intentó hacerlo.

—Simplemente su habilidad para hacer que las cosas sucedan cuando está lleno de justa ira. Marca las instancias de su “tía”, así como varias cosas solo este año—Severus alzó las cejas.

Harry sonrió, y Severus luchó por no sumergirse en las profundidades de alegría en los ojos de su amante—Gracias, Fawkes—El simple reconocimiento lo había animado un poco, y le quitó mucha preocupación a sus hombros. Severus también se dio cuenta de que apreciaba la entrada del pájaro, por pequeña que fuera. Cuando Severus mencionó su idea, Harry no pareció tan molesto por eso. Severus supuso que era obra de Fawkes. Él no patearía un caballo de regalo en la boca. O un pájaro útil, tampoco.

—Sí. No hay nada como unas buenas notas de la canción del fénix para animarnos—Albus volvió a sonreír y volvió a la tarea que tenía entre manos—Eso podría ser, Severus. Lo tendremos en cuenta. ¿Qué es este diagrama, Harry? —.

—Oh. Ese. Acabo de escuchar la ceremonia de marcado, y todo está hecho en lengua de pársel, así que esbocé el hechizo que usaba. Nos ahorra algo de tiempo buscándolo. Pensé que podría ser capaz de manipularlo. Eliminarlo o, como mínimo, modificarlo para vincularlo a otra poderosa lengua de pársel. Supuse... bueno, iba a preguntar más tarde... —La idea vino flotando a través del enlace formado en su mayoría. _“¿No te importaría? De todos modos estás enlazado a mí, y... realmente nunca lo **necesitaría**...”_

 _“Veremos si puedes hacerlo sin dañarnos a ninguno de nosotros. Si ese es el caso, me complacería usar tu marca. Y puedo hacer esa porción secundaria que estás considerando, y recíprocamente”_. En voz alta, Severus asintió—Lo discutiremos. Depende de la seguridad y las repercusiones sobre nosotros y quienes nos rodean, pero podría ser una posibilidad—.

Albus asintió—Bien entonces. Continuaremos con esto. Creo que, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, tienes razón, Harry. No hay una razón real para que te mantengas alejado de las reuniones de la Orden. Lanzaremos esta trampa cuando estés listo, y decidiremos qué hacer con nuestro pájaro en la mano una vez que los hayamos atrapado— _“Estaba disfrutando mucho de la metáfora”_ , pensó Severus. Harry pareció estar de acuerdo—Oh cielos. Ya es casi la hora de sus primeras clases, caballeros. Gracias por un desayuno agradable sin demasiados silencios desagradables—Hubo un ligero jab que siempre puso.

—Gracias, Albus. Te dejaré saber si tengo más ideas, y podemos intentar esto esta noche, si quieres formar parte de ello. También le haré saber a Poppy. Ella debería estar allí, si no nosotros en su dominio—Harry sonrió y dejó el tenedor con el que había estado comiendo—Vamos, cariño. Ya sabes cómo te pone tu primera hora si llegas tarde—Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y Mike estará en tu caso otra vez. Todavía propongo decirle... —Severus comenzó su versión de una vieja discusión.

—Sabes, este podría ser el momento... A menos que... —Un pensamiento los sorprendió a ambos—A menos que sea nuestro maldito pájaro. Tendremos que... —No se dieron cuenta de que ya habían salido de la oficina. Llegaron al punto en que normalmente se dividían, y Harry le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla—Suerte, cariño. Que tengas un buen día, y te veré esta noche—.

—Mmmm—Severus sonrió rápidamente—Evita esas maldiciones. Es un día muy difícil cuando preparo y me pegan... —Harry rió disimuladamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo haré—Con eso, se separaron, y comenzaron su día en serio.

* * *

Esa tarde, después de algunas discusiones y cierta frustración, decidieron hacer el “procedimiento”, como Severus insistió en llamarlo, en la enfermería. Había una parte del ala que estaba cerrada de las otras en caso de lesiones horribles o enfermedades contagiosas. Harry se maravilló del hecho de que nunca había tenido que estar en esta habitación, a pesar de que había estado en “su cama” muchas veces a lo largo de los años. De hecho, cuando pasó POR su cama, pasó su mano sobre ella, los recuerdos de todos los tiempos parecían surgir. Apenas se dio cuenta de que el proceso estaba siendo ayudado por un curioso compañero de enlace que quería saber exactamente cuántas veces había estado allí.

Finalmente, sin embargo, después de perder el tiempo suficiente, los cuatro, Harry, Severus, Albus y Poppy, entraron en la zona de atrás y esperaron a Poppy para evitarlo.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, caballeros, quiero ver qué es lo que tienen en mente... —Poppy empezó a regañarlos por la sola idea, pero la mirada decidida en las otras tres caras la hizo sostenerse.

—Aquí está el diagrama, Poppy. No puedo estar seguro de la reacción específica hasta que tire esto... —Harry señaló un hilo de la magia en el diagrama—Esto un poco. Si duele demasiado, retrocederé—.

—¿Y cómo vas a saber cuánto es demasiado, señor Potter? —Poppy sonaba frustrada.

—Lo sentiré, señora—Harry la miró y sonrió. Ella, de todas las personas, sabía muchos de los efectos del vínculo y tener la oportunidad de recordarle que algunos de ellos valían la molestia, le dio en respuesta.

—Mi Propio, no provoques a la medi-bruja—Severus arqueó una ceja y se movió para tumbarse en la cama que habían apartado para esto—¿Estás seguro de que tu idea funcionará? —.

—Oh, diablos, no. No hay nada de certeza, amor. Harry pasó el dedo por encima de la marca, observando a la serpiente moverse un poco ante su toque—Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo resolverlo. Creo que la maldita cosa podría ser sensible—.

—Grandes palabras otra vez, señor Potter. Lo declaro—El tono de Severus era burlón.

—Cállate, “querido”—Él sonrió, y miró hacia donde la medi-bruja y el director los miraban con caras medio divertidas, medio enfadadas—Está bien—Levantó una silla y movió el diagrama hacia sí mismo— ** _Criatura del orador, despiértate para mí_** —Harry vio como la serpiente en el brazo de su hombre se movía y se hacía a un lado, dejando una pequeña entrada en el cráneo. Continuó hablando en lengua de pársel, consciente de sus efectos sobre Severus, y tiró de esa pequeña cantidad de magia que vio. Tuvo un efecto inesperado.

Severus gimió. Los dos observadores estaban listos para intervenir, pero fue la mano de Severus quien los detuvo—Demasiado, Harry. Demasiado—Harry estuvo de acuerdo. El placer que corría a través de sus sistemas compartidos iba a ser un problema.

—Sí. Definitivamente no es lo que esperábamos. Pero, de nuevo, siempre ha sido un viejo astuto... —Ya no podía aguantarse más, y gimió.

—¿Caballeros? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por el dolor? —.

La pregunta preocupada del director, hizo reír a ambos hombres—¿Qué dolor, Albus? —Harry logró tartamudear—Creo que esto va a ser un poco más duro de lo que pensaba, especialmente si tenemos una audiencia. Si no estuvieran aquí, podríamos afirmarnos mutuamente y seguir adelante... —.

—Podría necesitarlo de todos modos... —El lenguaje mental de Severus comenzó a degenerar. _“Joder, Harry. Me quieres/te quiero en ti/mi o al revés, o **algo así** ”._ Vocalmente, mostró control explícito—Demasiado... mucho... —Bueno, por unos momentos, al menos. Agarró el cuello de Harry, ignoró los jadeos de asombro de los observadores y devoró la boca de su amante.

—Mmmmmm—Harry murmuró contra los labios de Severus. Metió su lengua dentro de la boca del otro hombre, dejando que las sensaciones de la realidad cortaran los falsos sentimientos que los atravesaban. Fue fácil notar la diferencia.

 _“¿Puedes hacer todo eso conectado así, o tengo que dejarte ir?”_ Severus sonaba casi perdido.

Harry se preocupó por un momento y luego negó mentalmente con la cabeza. _“No puedo. Tengo que ver la maldita cosa. Acércate a mí de alguna manera... No, eso no sería lo mejor con los observadores... maldición. Ojalá pudiéramos decirles que se vayan. Mierda. Camisa. Me quitaré mi camisa”._ Soltó el brazo marcado de Severus y comenzó a deshacer su túnica.

—Señor Potter, ¿qué está pasando? —Poppy no se divertía.

Harry no le contestó hasta que se quitó completamente la túnica, el jersey y la camisa. A regañadientes, rompió el beso y se sentó en la cama sujetando el brazo de Sev y dándole una gran extensión de piel para lamer y mordisquear.

—Sobrecarga. Sin embargo, no son sensores de dolor—Albus parecía confundido, pero Poppy lo entendió, y su expresión se tensó.

—Muy bien. Sin embargo, sé discreto, ya que no nos iremos hasta que esto esté hecho. Es mejor que lo haga todo, y luego nos dejará salir y podrá ocuparse de lo que sea necesario... después del procedimiento—Ella se mantuvo firme en eso.

Harry entendió, pero tenía la sensación de que eso lo haría más difícil. Severus no tardó nada en comenzar a lamer y mordisquear el brazo de Harry. Le dio a toda la situación un nuevo nivel de surrealismo. Comenzó a silbar de nuevo, imaginando el diseño que quería para su propia marca en el brazo de su amante. Era un rayo que terminaba en la punta de una espada. La punta encerrada en una piedra. Hablaron sobre el diseño, ya que esas cosas tenían más significado más allá de las preferencias personales en el mundo mágico. Usando la espada y la piedra, Harry estaba escuchando a Merlín, alegando que estaba haciendo lo correcto y guiando (o siendo dirigido por) a alguien más hacia la grandeza.

Si no fuera por el placer que corría a través de él, probablemente sería un cambio muy fácil. Harry se preguntó rápidamente si no era porque estaban tan unidos que era tan intenso. Si se sentía cerca de la mitad, sería un cosquilleo agradable que lo despertaría, sí, pero no lo empujaría a la cama de su pareja con tanta fuerza. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento era para otro momento. Suspiró y comenzó a incantar la última parte del conjuro. La pequeña serpiente comenzó a enrollarse alrededor del cráneo, y el cráneo comenzó a extenderse, transformándose en el diseño que Harry había imaginado. Entonces, la serpiente se enrolló alrededor de la espada y, con un último comando, se durmió. Comenzó a tambalearse levemente en los brazos de Severus después de todo el esfuerzo, pero Severus lo atrapó antes de que pudiera caerse. Era bastante obvio que Albus finalmente entendía lo que estaba pasando. Su cara estaba casi tan roja como la vestimenta de Papá Noel, y sus ojos miraban a cualquier lado menos a los dos hombres que él consideraba niños. Harry soltó una risita, al menos internamente mientras cambiaban de lugar en la cama.

—De acuerdo. Tu turno. Viste lo que hice, tienes mi mente. Usa mi lengua de pársel No voy a poder... —Harry se acurrucó contra su amante—Mismo diseño, ¿verdad? —.

—No, pensé que usaría ese secundario. Parece más adecuado ahora. Y no he usado la lengua de pársel por los efectos, pero ya sabes, ya que estamos allí... —Severus cambió a sus pensamientos. _“Joder. Ya estoy tan duro como esa piedra. Y me **abrirás** tu delicioso/sabroso/maravilloso/dulce/apretado culo, o...”_ Ambos sabían que era inevitable, así que no tenía que decir mucho más.

La risa ahogada de Harry se convirtió en un gemido cuando Severus comenzó a sisear. Sus espectadores parecían un poco sorprendidos—No lo sabía, ¿verdad...? —Su lenguaje comenzó a descender... —Oh, maldición. Merlín... —Por suerte se acordó de cerrar la boca. _“Uuuunghhh, Sev. Maldición. Sin conexión a tierra. Camisa fuera... ¡O algo!”_

Severus era mejor en la multitarea—Perdónanos. Esto es bastante difícil, ya que es... Estamos intentando discreción, pero... —Tomó la mano sin tomar el brazo de Harry y comenzó a correr sobre los planos de la piel de su amante.

—Entendemos, mi querido muchacho—La voz de Albus sonaba como si se estuviera resquebrajando un poco. Harry rodó sus ojos, y luego saltó ligeramente cuando la mano de Sev lo tocó. Ansiaba mucho más, por supuesto, pero se centró en la realidad del contacto.

— ** _Criatura del Orador, vuelve vivo a mí. Representa el vínculo de mi amante en la piel y el tiempo_** —Era un poco diferente de lo que habían tenido que hacer para alterarlo, pero el marcado se hizo fácilmente, ya que lo vieron en los recuerdos de Severus. A Harry no le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrar el hechizo una vez que lo había escuchado y diagramado. Madame Pince había señalado un par de libros, y había leído las partes importantes mientras esperaba que Severus terminara su última clase. Encontró algunas cosas interesantes. El hechizo original no estaba destinado a hacer en lo que Voldemort lo había torcido. Originalmente había sido una marca de amantes.

Había sido diseñado en una época en que los magos solían ir a la guerra disfrazados de soldados muggle. No podían usar las elegantes joyas ornamentales que habían sido la norma, por lo que diseñaron una marca que los uniría más y los ayudaría a ubicarse entre sí, comunicarse un poco y compartir emociones. Dado que este par en condiciones de enlace ya hacia todo eso, no era tan difícil obtener la marca en la piel.

Voldemort había torcido su uso, convirtiéndolo en un vínculo de esclavitud. Solo iba en una dirección. La razón por la que le gustaba tanto la maldición _Cruciatus_ era que la torsión del vínculo hacía que todo fuera en reversa. Cada vez que lastimaba a uno de sus seguidores, sentía la misma sensación pero en placer. Hizo enfermar a Harry. Se preguntó si no había una manera...

Un pulso extra de placer alejó la mente de Harry de Voldemort y miró su piel. Allí, en su brazo, había un pequeño cuervo negro con un rayo detrás. El rayo caía inofensivamente en el suelo. Severus había decidido que la serpiente se enroscaría alrededor del rayo, dándole una apariencia misteriosa. Harry estaba impresionado.

—Me gusta—Se volvió hacia sus observadores—Hemos terminado. Haga su cosita escamosa, Madame, y luego, si le place, váyase de inmediato—Su tono era brusco, pero nadie podía culparlo por ello. O si lo hicieron, no dijeron nada en este momento. Severus ya estaba deshaciendo los ganchos superiores de su túnica, moviéndose para arrojarla en el momento en que los extras abandonaran la habitación.

Poppy frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras los escaneaba a los dos—Aparte de una notable cantidad de magia volviendo a ti, Severus, no parece haber nada malo. Albus y yo solo nos iremos a nuestra feliz manera. La contraseña cuando salgan será “rayo”—.

Ambos compañeros se rieron y asintieron—Muchas gracias, Madame. Si las cosas no fueran tan estrepitosamente necesarias, nos moveríamos a lugares más familiares. Sin embargo, en esta situación, le pedimos paciencia—.

Harry rodó los ojos—Hablas demasiado—Tiró del hombre mayor sobre él, besándolo a fondo. _“No es suficiente follar Más”_. Los acalorados besos permanecieron todo lo que pudieron hasta que oyeron el revelador clic de la puerta. Entonces, Harry se acercó a donde Severus había deshecho la mayoría de los broches, y se quitó la túnica de inmediato. Miró ese delicioso cuerpo y luego se congeló. Un pensamiento perdido cruzó su cerebro empañado de lujuria. _“Protecciones. ¿Está protegido aquí, compañero/amante/Sev/mío?”_

 _Está protegido aquí con tanta fuerza que podríamos follar hasta el próximo martes y nadie se daría cuenta. Pero fue una buena idea para tener en cuenta. Ahora. Olvídate de cualquier otra cosa. **Necesito/quiero/tenerte**. Más/tocar/follar/amar. Más”_. Severus notó los agujeros en la túnica, pero no dijo nada mental o vocalmente sobre ellos. Ya se habían vuelto bastante hábiles con los encantamientos de reparación.

 _“Oh, ssssssí_ ”. Y Harry besó a su pareja profundamente, y se satisficieron. Tomó toda la noche.


	18. Revelación Y Reubicación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Sus momentos de dicha no duraron mucho. Dos días después de su ceremonia de demarcación y remarcación (como lo llamaron burlonamente), Voldemort golpeó.

Se estaban preparando para la cama, ninguno realmente interesado en algo más que acurrucarse e irse a dormir, cuando Harry cayó al suelo con un dolor agudo en la frente. Con la conexión, Severus también lo sintió. Era más intenso que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido alguna vez.

—Oclumancia. Ahora—Harry asintió con la cabeza ante el tono cortante de su marido y levantó su escudo. El dolor se disipó, pero las imágenes permanecieron—Mierda—Severus se sentó en la cama, mirando la escena.

—Oh... —Harry suspiró con alivio—Esto es mucho más agradable que tener que sentirlo—Él sonrió—¿Ves ese precioso _Crucio_? —La sonrisa se desvaneció, y él se estremeció, moviéndose para acurrucarse junto a su compañero para ver el “espectáculo”—Eso me habría golpeado casi con la misma intensidad. Lo único que no sentí fueron los AK—.

—Shhh, mocoso. Silencio. Veamos qué podemos recoger y comparemos las notas—Observaron la reunión juntos, escuchándolo hablar y desvariando por haber perdido a Severus. Cuando Harry levantó la vista para ver la cara de su compañero, vio una sonrisa. Harry se rió entre dientes, y devolvió su atención a la tarea que tenía entre manos.

 _“Oh, mierda”_. Harry inhaló bruscamente, y se acercó a su esposo. _“Sev... oh mierda”_. Vio lo que estaba sucediendo y lo reconoció antes de que Severus pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Un Marcado? —Severus frunció el ceño—¿A quién está marcando ahora? —Había una fila de siete personas y Harry no reconoció a la mayoría de ellos.

—Oh, maldición—Harry puso los ojos en blanco y señaló mentalmente a dos personas más bajas—Dime que no son quien creo que son, Amor—.

—¿Cuál, Mi Propio? —Severus respondió de la misma manera.

—El que sea. Ambos—Había captado un mechón de pelo rubio y la postura del otro parecía muy familiar ...

—Bueno, yo diría que tienes razón—Severus había captado las suposiciones de Harry, naturalmente, y las confirmó fácilmente—Eso demuestra ser un nuevo desafío para el director. Tendremos que subir a sus habitaciones rápidamente cuando esto esté hecho. Oh demonios. Reconozco a los demás. Todos son jóvenes. Ninguno tan joven como esos dos, por supuesto, pero... —.

—Mierda. Tienes razón. Eso es... —No dijo nombres, pero no tuvo que hacerlo—¿Por qué los está marcando tan jóvenes ahora? —.

—Porque la mayoría del resto de la población de magos adultos ya ha tomado sus decisiones. Los jóvenes son el único grupo que queda para los candidatos—Severus pasó su mano distraídamente por el cabello de Harry.

Siguieron mirando mientras Voldemort marcaba a todos los jóvenes. Un pensamiento vagabundo cruzó por su mente, y Harry lo expresó—¿Por qué lo está haciendo en una noche de escuela? ¿Y cómo pueden esos dos salirse de los dormitorios esta noche? —.

—Te apostaría un pequeño saco de galeones que sus padres llamaron por una “Emergencia familiar”. Las palabras de los padres son ley, Harry, cuando se trata de sus hijos. Es por eso por lo que fue bueno y malo que te dejaran en esa situación—Harry sabía exactamente a qué se refería Sev. “Bueno” porque entonces no estaban en juego otros propósitos más oscuros, al menos todavía, y “Malo”, porque nadie pensó en cuestionar lo que estaba sucediendo. El abuso infantil en esa forma era el peor crimen, pero era casi más impensable que usar los imperdonables en la sociedad normal. Los Mortífagos tenían sus propias formas de calcular las cosas. Pero sus hijos aún ocupaban un lugar destacado en sus listas de prioridades.

—Hmmmph—Harry dio una respuesta evasiva y continuó mirando—¿Ves cómo es diferente de lo que hicimos? La nuestra era recíproca y... allí—Terminó de marcar a uno de los adolescentes mayores y grabó una runa en el aire— _Creo_ que eso es lo que invierte el... —.

—Tiendo a estar de acuerdo. Esto es muy perspicaz Puedo ver el dibujo. Sin embargo, eres un Gryffindor idiota y tonto para elegir pasar por esto y ni siquiera tratar de ocluir el dolor. Mis lecciones abismales a un lado—Él resopló.

—Tienes razón. Esto es mucho mejor—Harry guardó silencio, y siguió mirando mientras Draco Malfoy estaba siendo marcado—No sabía que todavía sería capaz de ver esto. Quiero decir... —Harry suspiró—Supongo que no valió la pena de ninguna manera, no con él capaz de manipular... —.

Severus atrapó el pensamiento y lo anuló—No. Estoy seguro de que esta es una escena real. Parece correcto, y mira, Draco todavía tiene la marca de la poción que Ronald le salpico hoy en la mejilla. No lo lastimó mucho, pero dejó una marca—Él resopló—No creo que él... —.

Harry lo interrumpió mientras Draco hablaba con su voz normal—Bueno, señor, ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con el traidor. No sé lo que está pasando con ellos, pero desde el primer día de clases... —.

Voldemort escuchó el informe de Draco e hizo comentarios un par de veces. Ambos hombres pensaban simultáneamente lo mismo. Fue bastante repetitivo, pero no parecía haber mucho más para decir. _“Oh, mierda. Oh mierda ohmierdaohmierda”._

Severus apretó su agarre alrededor de la forma más pequeña de Harry por un largo momento, y luego se levantó, preparándose para salir de sus habitaciones. Harry miró un poco más y luego comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Se dirigieron a la escalera de caracol, tocaron la puerta interior y se dejaron caer (o se acomodaron, en el caso de Severus) en las sillas de ahí.

—Albus, él sabe—.

* * *

Pasaron una buena parte del resto de la noche planificando, pensando y haciendo lluvia de ideas. Severus estaba exhausto. Harry escuchó su pensamiento, y levantó la vista, asintiendo—Sí. Yo también—Se volvió hacia Albus y se frotó el rostro con evidente cansancio—Albus, estamos hechos polvo. ¿Podemos volver mañana por la mañana, o almorzar o algo así? Estábamos a punto de dormir cuando nos invitaron a la matiné—.

Severus resopló ante el sarcasmo de Harry, pero entendió el punto que estaba haciendo. Albus miró su extraño reloj de seis agujas y alzó las cejas—¡Oh! Me disculpo, mis muchachos. Debí dejarles ir a la cama hace horas. Continúen, entonces—.

Harry bufó, y agarró la mano de Severus. Ambos le dieron las buenas noches al director y caminaron hacia el pasillo. Severus estaba a punto de decir algo acerca de sus manos entrelazadas cuando Harry se alejó.

 _“No es tan estúpido, Amor”_. Harry pensó, sardónicamente. Ambos obtuvieron una risita mental silenciosa, y luego Severus captó un rayo de luz roja que se acercaba a Harry. El aturdidor golpeó a su marido, derribándolos a los dos.

* * *

Se despertaron en una habitación oscura, en algún lugar fuera de Hogwarts. Por algún motivo, los habían mantenido juntos, pero Harry se preguntó cuánto duraría eso. Se preguntó si sus secuestradores podían ver los rayos. Sus meditaciones llevaron a Severus a su alrededor, y él se recostó contra la pared de piedra de la pequeña y estrecha habitación para darle a su amante más espacio para moverse.

—Joder—Harry habló por los dos.

—¿Anotaste el nombre de ese hipogrifo? —Severus resopló y se movió, intentando abrazar a su amante por un momento—Ninguno de nosotros estaba muy atento, Harry. Esto es... inesperadamente típico, por desgracia—.

El bufido de Harry era un poco más fuerte de lo que había sido el de Severus—Sí ¿Cómo quieres jugar esto? ¿Tienen algún tipo de dispositivo de grabación aquí? Hechizos, ya sabes... ¿Y queremos seguir jugando estúpidos? ¿O solo... azotar descaradamente esta mierda y llegar a casa? —.

Internamente, Severus se rió abiertamente por la frase de Harry. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, escuchando, mirando alrededor de la pequeña habitación.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin siquiera conversar realmente en sus mentes. Ambos estaban tan cansados que comenzaron a dormitar ligeramente, solo necesitaban un ligero toque del otro para mantenerse enraizados. Durmieron así por varias horas.

* * *

El único inconveniente de dormir en una habitación pequeña como esta con el marido de uno, pensó Severus, eran las posiciones desconocidas en las que uno se quedaba atrapado. Su cabeza había terminado colgando al otro lado, lejos de Harry. El hombre más joven se había acurrucado en su costado, casi como si todavía estuvieran en casa. El cuerpo más viejo de Severus no había tomado una posición extraña muy bien, y estaba empezando a mostrarse. Escuchó los pasos que llegaban mucho antes de que viera a un hombre encapuchado y enmascarado doblar la esquina hacia ellos. Mentalmente sacudió a Harry para que se despertara, y se escabulló, buscando a todo el mundo como si temiera el toque de su amante.

 _“No te ofendas, amante. Me comportare como en mi clase”_. Severus intentó hacer su voz mental tan tranquilizadora como pudo.

 _“No lo haré. Lo entiendo”_. El tono de Harry fue igualmente divertido y molesto.

 _“Bien. Solo quería tranquilizarte...”_ Hizo una pausa y gruñó en voz alta, pidiendo por dentro el perdón de Harry—Estás invadiendo mi espacio, Potter. Cesa y desiste, o te estrangularé con mis propias manos—.

Hubo una risita silenciosa desde fuera de la celda— _Sabía_ que esos rumores no podían ser ciertos. Sabía que tenían que ser sólo rumores—La voz de Draco fue triunfante—Informaré al Señor Oscuro de que tenía razón—Dijo arrastrando las palabras, su sonrisa evidente, incluso con la máscara puesta. Podrían escucharlo en su tono.

—Lo siento, _profesor_... —Harry respondió, su tono sarcástico—No es como si pudiera salir de la habitación y salir de tu cabello grasoso— _"Lo siento cariño. Tu cabello es precioso. Me gusta pasarle mis manos cuando estás durmiendo...”_ Harry sonrió por dentro.

 _“Me di cuenta"_. Severus mantuvo su cara impasible mientras miraba a Draco—Draco, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy encerrado con _Potter_ entre todas las personas? —Se movió, tratando de alejarse nuevamente, o al menos querer hacer que pareciera que esa era su intención.

—Deja el acto, Severus—Severus se enfureció ante el nombre. No fue dicho como un cariño—Hay más en esto de lo que parece, y llegaremos al fondo del asunto. He oído.... —.

—Tu idiota—Harry comenzó a gruñir a Malfoy, pero un pensamiento reconfortante y reafirmante lo detuvo—Debería... —Lanzó eso allí solo para el espectáculo, intentando fruncir el ceño a Severus.

—¿Deberías _qué_? ¿Ser un aspirante a héroe mestizo de baja categoría? —Malfoy disfrutaba insultando a Potter, e iba a hacerlo al máximo mientras podía—¡Solo espera a que Mi Señor te ponga las manos encima, entonces te arrepentirás el día que rechazaste mi amistad! Podrías haber sido parte de mi... —Severus desconectó el resto de la diatriba, sabiendo más o menos lo que Draco iba a decir.

Los insultos y las ondas verbales se movieron hacia atrás y adelante durante casi media hora. Harry gruñó, burlándose internamente de todo sobre la situación, intentando mantener su ingenio sobre él. Severus le envió consuelo y orgullo a través de su conexión, y recuperó lo mismo. Le permitió profundizar su ceño y alejarse de lo que habría visto como un comportamiento infantil antes de este año. Ahora, él sabía de manera diferente. Harry se burló de Malfoy para mantenerlo en el borde, para evitar que hiciera cosas peores. Fue brillante, y Snape le hizo saber a su esposo eso.

 _“Gracias, cariño. Es algo que aprendí tratando con Vernon y Dudley. Si estaban preocupados por algo más, no estaban enfocados en mí”_. La voz de Harry era irónica. Draco no pareció notar que sus burlas y ataques eran variaciones en un tema; siguieron dando vueltas en círculos. La pureza de la sangre, los besos de culo y las habilidades (o la falta de ella) en el campo de quidditch fueron algunos de los puntos principales.

La burla se detuvo cuando los tres escucharon más voces que venían en su dirección. Harry hizo una mueca. El dolor inundaba su... su cicatriz—Mierda—Harry frunció el ceño hacia Severus—Es él—.

Por supuesto que sí, pero Harry le decía eso en voz alta para seguir el programa—Por supuesto, Potter... —Severus vertió el ácido en ese nombre—No esperas que el Señor Oscuro evite visitar su más preciado premio, ¿verdad? —Se movió, preparado para obedecer lo que el Idiota oscuro requería, y esperó su destino.

* * *

Harry observó a Severus moverse, sintiendo exactamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Fue un gran movimiento, y tuvo el beneficio de posiblemente darles más tiempo. Arrojó el dolor de la presencia del viejo Voldy contra sus nuevos escudos de oclusión y esperó. Estaba más tranquilo esta vez que cualquier otra vez que se había enfrentado a este oponente. Ya sea porque tenía su otra mitad con él, o porque había aprendido la oclusión que necesitaba, o si era algo completamente más allá de cualquiera de esas cosas, Harry no tenía ni idea. Él hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Severus comenzó a arrastrarse.

—Mi Señor—Severus era casi propenso en el espacio pequeño—Mi Señor—Repitió, esperando instrucciones, recriminaciones o elogios.

—Severussssss—Los tonos sibilantes de Tom Marvolo Riddle hablaron—Me siento muy decepcionado contigo—Hizo una pausa—¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu floreciente relación con mi enemigo número uno? ¿Hmmmmm? —Voldemort bajó la cabeza ligeramente, lo suficiente para ver los ojos de Severus.

¡Un golpe! Atacó sus escudos mentales, y Harry retrocedió con todas sus fuerzas, pero dejó que Severus lo dirigiera como parecía—Mi Señor, estaba intentando ganar su confianza. He estado hablando con él por las noches, ya que el viejo tonto ha decidido hacer de él un ayudante de profesor en lugar de hacerlo terminar sus tareas escolares como un niño normal—Las palabras y el tono de Severus hablaban mucho. Nada de eso era técnicamente falso, pero la forma en que lo hablaba lo hacía parecer muy diferente de lo que realmente era.

—Hmmmm. El joven Draco parece penssssar de forma diferente, Severusss. Deberías haber escuchado las historias que me estaba diciendo... —Hubo una risa seca y ronca, solo breve. Harry no había oído al hombre reír antes. No era un sonido agradable.

—Me puedo imaginar, mi señor. Nuestro joven Draco tiene una gran imaginación—Severus intentó sonar ligeramente divertido, y Harry pensó que lo hizo bastante bien. _“Gracias, Mi Propio. Si tiene alguna idea, comparte, aunque tu estilo de tratar con una situación suele ser el opuesto diametral de mis métodos preferidos”._ Él mentalmente rodó los ojos.

 _“Sí. Mis métodos preferidos serían cortarle la cabeza al anciano donde está, pero... veo que hay más en esto que eso”_. Él envió el equivalente mental de una sonrisa irónica. _“Estar cerca de ti tiene sus beneficios, Sev'rus”._ Se movió ligeramente, manteniendo su ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—Bueno, tengo misss mediosss para entender la verdad, Ssseverussss, y no tengo la intención de permitir que ninguno de ustedesss se vaya hasta que haya dessscubierto lo que quiero sssaber—Lord Voldemort se dio vuelta y se alejó, el rubio mayor y el rubio más joven siguiéndolo psicopáticamente.

Los dos esperaron hasta que ya no pudieron oír el sonido de los pasos, y luego Harry metió la cabeza en el hombro de Severus. Abrió la boca para decir algo, luego lo pensó mejor. _“Amor...”_ Volvió la cabeza de Severus hacia él mismo, y lo besó con fuerza por un breve momento. _“Tenemos que salir de aquí... ¿Alguna idea?”_

 _“Mmmmmm...”_ Severus tardó unos segundos en hacer algo más que disfrutar el beso. _“Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones?”_ Sin querer, Harry se apartó del hombre mayor y se movió a la otra esquina. Los dos continuaron discutiendo ideas durante largas horas esa noche, solo deteniéndose cuando ambos comenzaron a dormirse.


	19. Planes Y Paciencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry, al separarse de Severus, se vio arrastrado a una pesadilla por primera vez desde su unión. Estaba viendo a Bellatrix maldecir a Sirius, y luego Cedric estaba cayendo, y luego su madre... oh, grandes dioses arriba. Fue ese de nuevo. Odiaba ese.

Sin embargo, antes de que el sueño llegara más lejos, había otra presencia a su lado. No físicamente, sino en su mente soñadora—Harry. Esto no es real Es la manera de tu mente de lidiar con las pérdidas que has enfrentado, que... debo admitir que han sido una legión—.

—¿Crees? —Se giró hacia el avatar de los pensamientos de su amante, y suspiró—Lo siento, Severus. No he soñado así en mucho tiempo. No desde que comenzaste a tocarme—La miríada de imágenes que aparecieron en sus mentes con su fraseo contundente lo hizo sonrojarse—Más bien, haz eso en lugar de tratar de no tocarme para evitar las apariencias. ¿Crees que podríamos salirnos con la nuestra aquí? —.

—Si estamos aquí por un largo tiempo, podemos intentarlo, supongo, pero esta noche deseo abstenerme. Existe el riesgo de que nuestro vínculo pueda ser detectado... —.

—¿No sabe la vieja cara verde que estamos unidos? —Harry estaba un poco confundido.

—Puede saber que estamos unidos por nombre, pero no puede saber que estamos unidos tan estrechamente como lo estamos nosotros, a menos que... —Harry observó el ceño fruncido de Severus, ya que podía escuchar su mente contemplando a las diversas personas que sabían la verdad—Solo lo sabe Albus, Poppy, tus infernales amigos, su familia y el lobo, ¿correcto? —.

Harry asintió—Y cualquier otra persona que eligieron contarle, aunque no creo que haya nadie a quien le dirían algo como esto—.

—¿Discutirían el asunto por Flu? —Severus arqueó una ceja, y Harry-Sueño tuvo que conjurar una imagen muy poco halagüeña para evitar atropellar y unir su cuerpo al de su compañero de una manera muy íntima.

—No debería pensarlo, pero es posible que algo se haya escapado. Arthur suele ser bastante decente con eso, y Molly está bien a menos que esté realmente enojada... —Se rió, recordando algunas de las veces que Ron había conseguido un regaño.

—No debería ser tan poco serio, Mi Propio. Tu propia madre era más bien... una “bruja” a veces también—La sonrisa de Severus no tuvo mala intención, y Harry rodó los ojos.

—Tal vez de ahí saqué mi temperamento, ¿eh? Merlín sabe que tengo uno muy bueno—Resopló y se volvió para mirar a su marido otra vez, solo por un momento antes de que su mente adolescente pudiera pensar en follar con él o en ser follado por él otra vez—Es una lástima que este lugar no esté protegido por... —Hizo una pausa—Maldita sea. Sev... —.

Severus captó la idea, y la terminó él mismo, sin decir nada, solo riendo con su risa completa y rica. Después de un largo momento de solo reír, él habló—Bueno, mi amor, parece que tu mente traviesa puede tener una solución a nuestro dilema—.

—¿Quedaremos atrapados en las consecuencias? —Harry estaba preocupado, más por Severus que por él mismo—Quiero decir, puedo... —.

—Silencio, niño—A Harry no le gustaba que lo llamaran un niño, pero escuchó la intención, por lo que no se molestó con las palabras. Además, era mucho más joven que su hombre—Levemente. Tiene una cierta diversión irónica, ¿no crees? —Él sonrió, y Harry se echó hacia atrás, disfrutando mirar al hombre.

—¿Qué pasa con nuestras varitas, sin embargo? —Se preocupó un poco, la sonrisa en su rostro titubeó.

—Embotellaremos esa poción cuando salga del fuego, Harry—Harry se rió ante el familiar sentimiento expresado en palabras desconocidas.

Sin previo aviso, las necesidades de sus cuerpos comenzaron a darse a conocer—Ouch—Harry gruñó, sintiendo el dolor de ambos hombres—Deberíamos al menos tener algún tipo de cama o algo aquí. Incluso en mi armario tenía... —Harry se detuvo—Bueno, ya sabes—.

Y Severus lo sabía. Pero era obvio por la mirada oscura en su rostro y los subconscientes pensamientos asesinos, que Harry estaba entendiendo que todavía estaba muy enojado con la familia de Harry. Harry no podía entender cuál era el problema, en su mayor parte. Eran imbéciles, sí, pero...

—Ni siquiera permitas que tus pensamientos vaguen en esa dirección, Harold James Potter, o tendré que rectificar tu comprensión bastante... claramente—El tono de Severus-sueño se alzó sobre el suyo, frunciendo el ceño casi tan profundamente como antes de que se conectaran tan bien.

—Entonces, ¿puedo dejar que mis pensamientos corran hacia ti y dejar que la magia explote este lugar, entonces? —Harry sonrió, completamente desconcertado por el aspecto y el tono oscuros. Él lo sabía mejor ahora.

La respuesta de Severus fue un gemido, tanto en su forma de avatar mental como en la vida real—Mocoso. Dejemos tales discusiones por el momento—.

—Entonces, ¿en qué se supone que debo pensar, Amor? —Harry mantuvo la sonrisa descarada en la cara de su yo-sueño—No puedo cavilar sobre mis parientes y el armario, no puedo pensar ser partido en dos por ti... —.

—Estoy dispuesto a usar nuestro placer mutuo para asegurar nuestra liberación, pero primero tenemos que hacer algunas cosas más, Mi Propio. Luego, te dejaré cavilar y guisar y edificarte hasta el punto en que deberás crear un cráter con esta encantadora magia que canta en tus venas. Sin embargo, ese momento no es ahora, así que cesa este terrorismo carnal—.

Harry fingió estar herido—Bueno, esa es una buena forma de decirlo, _Profesor_ —.

—Es difícil para ti burlarme de esa manera cuando puedo escuchar la sonrisa subyacente, mocoso—Severus sonó un poco decepcionado ante la idea.

—Sí, lo hace un poco inútil—Harry se encogió de hombros—Bien, entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer o averiguar cuándo nos despertemos? —.

—Bueno, deberíamos... —La pareja volvió a planear de nuevo, esta vez con un propósito.

* * *

Se despertaron de su sueño e hicieron rollos sincrónicos de sus cuellos, hombros y otras articulaciones, resolviendo los pliegues inducidos por el sueño. _“Debemos recordar ser no verbales por el momento, Harry”._ Severus le recordó mientras intentaba permanecer de pie por unos momentos, luego dejó que el otro hombre tuviera un giro en una serie finamente coreografiada de movimientos que hubieran hecho sospechar a otros si pudieran verlos.

 _Bueno sí. Además, puedo decirte tantas cosas más interesantes de esta manera, Sev”_. Los dolores en el cuerpo joven no estaban disuadiendo su descaro. _“Habrá tiempo para ser amables y **verbales** cuando ejecutemos el plan”. _O cachondo, cualquiera, reflexionó Severus, sin molestarse en ocultar sus pensamientos divertidos de su amante.

 _“Silencio, Harry, incluso aquí. Ellos están regresando”_. Severus vio a Harry ponerse rígido y fruncir el ceño. A lo largo de este año, había aprendido qué actor tan maravilloso era su amante.

—¿Todavía en una sola pieza, entonces? —La cara de Lucius mostraba su oscura diversión—Hubiera pensado que ya se habrían separado el uno al otro, Severus. Estás siendo demasiado noble. Deberías sacarle tu millaje ahora—.

—Eso tiene que pensarse, Lucius, pero quería asegurarme de que Nuestro Señor no quisiera ese honor en particular para sí mismo— _“Merlín no lo quiera, y nunca dejaré que te toque. Así no...”_

El alivio y la diversión surgieron a través de su vínculo, y Severus luchó por mantener su rostro impasible. Este vínculo era un infierno en su compostura a veces—Cállense, fangosos Slytherins. No dejaría que uno de ustedes se acercara a mí incluso si fuera la mujer más deslumbrante del mundo—Un escalofrío muy real recorrió el cuerpo de Harry.

 _“Impresionante, Mi Propio. Suficiente de la verdad mezclada con suficiente mentira...”_ Severus volvió su mirada de “profesor malvado” hacia Harry—No tendrías opción en el asunto, Potter. Eres muy parecido a tu padre. Arrogante, inculto, grosero, descarado, insolente, lleno de total... —.

—Ahora, ahora, Severus, has tenido toda la noche para enfurecerte con él. Es mi turno—Lucius sonrió, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras miraba al hombre más joven—Es una pena que haya tenido el Hechizo de Fidelidad lanzado sobre mí, o me gustaría haber... probado la mercancía yo mismo... —.

 _“Mierda. Eso es desagradable”_. La voz de Harry hizo eco en su cabeza, y Severus estaba bastante seguro de que no fue intencional.

 _“Estoy de acuerdo, mocoso. Aprecio la forma masculina, pero el dolor no es una de mis perversiones particulares. Lucius es bastante conocido por eso. Antes de su matrimonio, y la posterior aplicación del Hechizo de Fidelidad...”_ Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por ambos Malfoys agarrando sus antebrazos. _“Mierda. Está convocando a todos, Harry”._

 _“Doble mierda. No hay otros espías, ¿verdad? ¿Solo nosotros?”_ Harry rió en su mente, y luego se corrigió a sí mismo. _“Perdóneme, buen señor, me equivoqué”._

_“No, eso era apropiado, teniendo en cuenta que a menudo has visto cosas diferentes y más detalles que yo, estando presente en su mente. Además, somos un alma, así que mis pecados son tuyos, por así decirlo”._

_“Bueno, podríamos... ¿darles un show?”_ La voz de Harry era a la vez irreverente y considerada.

 _“Desvergonzado exhibicionista”_. Él se rió entre dientes. Ambos mantuvieron sus ceños fruncidos, viendo a Lucius correr apresuradamente aunque con destreza por el pasillo hacia el gran salón donde ambos sabían que el Señor Oscuro esperaba. Cuando Lucius desapareció de la vista, dejaron de actuar y se desplomaron levemente.

—Esto es duro, Sev. Odio actuar así. Me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a hacerlo. Esa fue una promesa estúpida, ya veo—Harry se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello.

—Indubitablemente. No puedes vivir tu vida completamente como Gryffindor, Mi Propio. No cuando la mitad de tu parte de este esfuerzo es Slytherin, y todo lo mío lo es—Su sonrisa era engreída.

—Sí, tengo que recordar eso—Harry rodó los ojos—¿Cómo hacemos esto? ¿Deberíamos esperar hasta...? —Se calló cuando el sonido delator de los pasos se volvió más fuerte de nuevo. _“¿Deberíamos esperar hasta que estemos en medio de una situación? Tal vez podrías interpretar al espía despreciado y ser como... Quiero mi turno... O algo...”_ Aunque sus palabras le dieron a Severus todo tipo de ideas, el hombre mayor supo que Harry no captó las insinuaciones más benignas en su palabras. _“Y nunca hemos practicado un escudo de mi... especialmente si estás dentro...”_ Estaba empezando a sonar preocupado. _“Quiero decir, quiero tirar el maldito lugar a su alrededor, Sev, pero no quiero, y no te perderé”._

Severus buscó a través del enlace, y envió una sensación casi táctil de lo que otros podrían llamar como un “acurrucamiento”. Prefería “un abrazo mutuamente tranquilizador”. _“No te preocupes, Mi Propio. Con tu poder y mis años de espionaje, sin duda podemos encontrar una manera de hacer exactamente eso con ambos cuerpos completos. Creo que tu magia me considera parte de ti con fines de protección. Recuerda cuando...”_ Le mostró la vez que había estado trabajando intensamente en escudos y realmente estaba preocupado. Incluso a varios pisos de distancia, Severus finalmente había dejado de tratar de manipular su entorno más allá de su voz. Estaba en una burbuja plateada translúcida.

 _“Lo había olvidado, Sev. Gracias”_. Harry devolvió el abrazo mental, y también envió su alegría. Severus puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a esperar lo que pudiera venir.


	20. Deja Que Caigan Las Paredes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que el lacayo viniera a buscarlos. Harry podía decir que era un Mortífago de bajo nivel con bastante facilidad. El hombre avanzó con arrogancia y rapidez, marcándolo como joven. También parecía más impaciente que los de los rangos superiores. Esa paciencia había sido cariñosamente aprendida, Harry lo sabía. _“Amor, ¿sabes lo que debemos hacer todavía? Creo que pudimos...”_ Se le ocurrió una idea y se giró para mirar a su amante, con el rostro frunciendo el ceño.

La voz de Severus volvió a él, y él profundizó su propio ceño fruncido. _“No tengo ni idea, y sí, es interesante, sin embargo, debemos esperar para ver primero la disposición de la tierra”_. Se acercó más a Harry, mirando la expresión del lacayo, y Harry sintió el ligero contacto de la mano de su compañero en su espalda.

 _“Bien. Suena tan bien como cualquier plan”_. Fue irónico, de verdad. Severus fue quien sugirió el enfoque más Gryffindor de “esperar y ver”, mientras que él había sido el que sugirió el plan. Caminaron por el pasillo hacia la habitación grande.

—Mi Señor—El joven mortífago lloriqueó—He traído a los prisioneros—.

—Gracias, Marcussssss—Voldemort sonaba menos junto que la última vez que alguno de ellos había estado en su presencia. Eso fue alentador para los dos hombres, y se miraron rápidamente antes de volver su atención a la situación. Sorprendentemente, sus escudos de Oclumancia combinados eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantener la mayor parte del dolor en un latido bajo.

 _¿Qué piensas, amante?”_ Harry presionó, manteniendo su voz mental suave, sin permitir que fuera más allá de la ventana que conectaba el espacio que habían designado como personal para cada uno. _“¿Terminamos toda esta mierda esta noche? ¿O deberíamos sacarlo? Como estaba tratando de decir, creo que tengo una idea sobre el blindaje, pero va a tomar un tiempo preciso de tu parte”._

Severus mantuvo los ojos bajos y asintió mentalmente. Los dos escucharon al loco despotricar y planearon frente a su cara. Había una cierta alegría prohibida sobre todo el asunto.

* * *

Severus mantuvo sus ojos en la situación, alternando entre sus propios ojos y los de Harry. Los buenos pequeños Mortífagos debían mantener la cabeza baja a menos que hubiera alguna razón para mirar con adoración la fea cara de su Maestro. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos se había acostumbrado a mirar subrepticiamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba mirando, con la intención de su perdición.

Harry había mantenido un flujo constante de ideas, cada una más inane y audaz que la anterior. Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de ellas tenían la intención de mantener al hombre alerta y concentrado en la tarea que tenía entre manos, pero se veía en apuros para no reírse abiertamente. _“Paralo, mocoso, o el juego se revelará prematuramente. En caso de obtener la Snitch antes del final del juego, el otro equipo aún puede ganar”._ La analogía del quidditch estaba sacada de la mente de Harry, supuso, pero era apta.

 _“Oh está bien. Si debo”_. Harry estaba extremadamente relajado en esta situación, y Severus tuvo que mirar para ver por qué. _“No estoy solo, Sev. Estás conmigo, y saben que nos hemos ido, creo, y...”_ Severus asintió con la cabeza, y luego levantó la vista cuando Voldemort volvió a hablar.

—Severussssss, ya que usted fue insstrumento en su captura, te concederé una petición. No puedessss matarlo, sssin embargo, essse privilegio esss ssssolo mío—Se dirigió hacia el Niño-Que-Vivió, levantando su mentón. Severus se maravilló de las habilidades de oclumancia de su hombre. Podía ver cómo Harry estaba usando el dolor para revestir los escudos, haciéndolos aún más fuertes de lo que habían sido.

—Hassss mejorado tus habilidadesss—Continuó Voldemort en sus tonos sibilantes.

—Sí, bueno, tuve que hacerlo, contigo yendo a todas horas de la noche. Soy profesor ahora y tengo responsabilidades. No puede estar quedándose despierto todas las horas mirando videos malos—Los pocos criados muggle que eran lo suficientemente jóvenes como para saber qué eran los videos, inhalaron bruscamente o se le quedaban mirando fijamente. Él se encogió de hombros, continuando descaradamente—Y Dios mío. La trama nunca cambia, ¿verdad? Encuentra gente, tortura a la gente, el plan falla, torturas a tus propios muchachos y te pones duro por eso—Esto era algo que ninguno de los otros sabía, y suaves murmullos comenzaron a circular por las palabras del joven.

—¡Ssssssilencio, tontossss! —Voldemort comenzó a perder los estribos—Ssssseverusss, hassss tu pedido ahora, o no tendrásss la oportunidad. Mi paciencia sssse essstá agotando—.

 _“Una mierda”_ , pensó Severus, sabiendo que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el hombre que estaba cerca de él escuchara. _“Para empezar, el cabrón nunca tuvo paciencia para hablar”._

Harry rió mentalmente y empujó a Severus. _“¿Fin del juego todavía? Me vendría bien follar”._

Ahora fue el turno de Severus para reírse internamente, y él asintió, mirando a su antiguo maestro—Sí, señor, me he decidido. Me gustaría entretenerte a ti y a los demás jodiéndolo aquí delante de ustedes. Sé que todos disfrutan de su deporte—Sonrió, poniendo toda la malicia que sentía por Lord Voldemort en su tono.

—Sssseverussss. Esss una petición educada—El viejo pervertido conjuró una silla e hizo un gesto a los demás, que hicieron lo mismo o, en algunos casos, se sentaron descaradamente en el suelo—Por mi parte, disfrutaré de esssto. ¡Y luego, mi planesssss estaran completosss! —Severus pensó que sonaba cada vez más como un malvado villano ficticio cada vez que hablaba.

—¿Q-qué? ¿qué quieres hacer...? ¡Eres un bastardo grasiento! —Harry no pudo resistir su parte en este acto. Mientras Severus se movía hacia él, dio un gran espectáculo al tratar de liberarse de sus brazos, mientras se frotaba partes de sí mismo con su marido, haciéndolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que esto valiera la pena. Severus tenía menos tendencias exhibicionistas que Harry, y los pequeños detalles, aunque dados furtivamente, realmente ayudaron.

—Cállate, mocoso. Tengo la intención de desgarrarte y golpearte en este duro piso. Estarás ensangrentado y magullado y dolorido cuando termine contigo—Susurró ferozmente, las palabras tuvieron un efecto en Harry, y el hombre más joven tuvo que esconder su erección floreciente de los hombres y las mujeres alrededor. No podría hacer esto demasiado obvio.

Severus conjuró un cojín, lo colocó en el suelo donde se arrodillaría, y rápidamente, silenciosamente colocó un Hechizo Amortiguador en el suelo debajo de Harry.

—¡N-no! — _“Sssi”_ Las respuestas vocales y mentales fueron casi simultáneas. _“Desgárrame, marido”_ —¡Tú, no puedes hacer esto! ¡Es inmoral! Ilegal... ¡simplemente está _mal_! —Ahora, su hombre estaba canalizando a Hermione. Eso estaba claro.

—Haré todo lo que quiera contigo, y te gustará, tú... —Frunció el ceño y gruñó, queriendo darles más tiempo. _“¿Listo? Lo siento, cariño. Tengo que rasgar estas túnicas...”_

Terminaron el pensamiento al mismo tiempo. _“De nuevo”._

 _“Ve a por ello. No me gusta que no conozcamos ningún encantamiento de reparación”_. Harry sonrió internamente, usando la sensación para alimentar el ceño fruncido en su rostro. _“Vamos. Llamaré a las varitas y luego nos protegeremos. Tu solo follame”._

Severus gimió, incapaz de apartarlo de su voz—He estado esperando hacerte esto por un largo tiempo, Potter—El sonido acido de su voz no se transmitió a sus pensamientos, aunque sus palabras hicieron eco a través de su enlace en un tono muy diferente. _“Ha sido demasiado tiempo, esposo/amante/Mi Propio. Necesito estar enterrado en ti. Hagamos esto. Quemar al idiota y follar al mismo tiempo”._ Él se divirtió con el pensamiento, y lo había estado desde que comenzaron a discutirlo. Simplemente se estaba volviendo más divertido por el momento.

Harry comenzó a reír, pero lo convirtió en tos en el último minuto. _“Basta, Sev, me vas a hacer reír, y luego, ¿qué haremos?”_

 _“Mis disculpas, Compañero/Mi Propio”_. La siguiente parte fue pronunciada con dureza—Desvístete, imbécil. O te arrancaré la ropa—.

—Bueno, entonces, quítateme de encima, porque no voy a desnudarme para un bastardo grasiento como tú— _“Perdóname/Disculpas/Es necesario”._ Todo le vino a chorros, y él lo reconoció, y siguió adelante.

—Bien, haremos esto de la manera difícil, entonces— _“No, es tu perdón lo que requiero. Esto puede doler. Trataré de hacerlos superficiales, pero necesitamos tener la fachada de mi violación. Considéralo una forma avanzada de juego de rol en la que nunca tuve la intención de participar”._

 _“Sev. Podría ser un poco lento, pero creo que obtuve esa parte, cariño. Solo haz lo que necesites y responderé en consecuencia. Mis respuestas pueden ser... en carácter a lo que estás haciendo, pero sé que todavía te amo/necesito/quiero/te retengo por la eternidad/siempre/nunca-te dejare ir”_. La respuesta de Harry fue rápida, y Severus lo vio usar los pensamientos de ser separado para alimentar el dolor en su rostro—¡Eres un completo bastardo, Snape, y cuando salga de aquí, le diré a todos lo que pienso de ti, traidor! —.

Harry continuó gritando ruidosamente mientras Severus lanzaba hechizos de corte lo suficientemente livianos para cortar las túnicas de enseñanza negras de Harry en cintas. Luego, hizo lo mismo con los pantalones que llevaba debajo, asegurándose de hacer los pequeños cortes alejados de las partes más sensibles. Hubo algunas exclamaciones de decepción por parte de los espectadores, pero Severus gruñó y se mantuvo en su trabajo. Ya había visto suficiente de esto en otras redadas—Inclínate pequeño e insolente hijo de puta—.

—Oblígame—Severus, interiormente, vitoreó el descaro de su amante, pero por fuera, lo empujó un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, y Harry aterrizó sobre el Hechizo Amortiguador, todavía arañando sus rodillas y manos. Solo había lanzado un hechizo ligero, sabiendo que se notaría una amortiguación completa. Esto fue suficiente. Él estaba caminando una línea. Una línea muy delgada. Pero él era muy bueno en eso. Lo había hecho por años.

Lanzó un Hechizo Lubricante y de Estiramiento sin palabras, sin varita, y rápidamente abrió su túnica. Él conjuró un líquido rojo. No era sangre, sino el contenido de una poción inofensiva de sus tiendas que había hecho para un propósito similar. Afortunadamente, lo había tenido con sus cosas, así que estaba cerca, en algún lado. El líquido rojo en sus manos goteó al suelo cuando entró en su compañero, sintonizando los gritos y gemidos superfluos de su marido, escuchando solo el monólogo interno que lo llamaba a moverse, para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

 _“Sev. Ve. Voy a convocar a las varitas y el escudo. Vamos, bebé. Muévete por mí. Hazme gritar de verdad. Haz que golpee el rayo, amante. Solo por ti. Nunca para nadie más. Tomaremos todo este lugar y mataremos al viejo bastardo... vamos... ¡muévete, maldición!”_ El mantra continuó.

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero parecía mucho más tiempo—Joder, estás apretado—Sus exclamaciones podían ser pronunciadas, porque se las esperaba—Te ves como una pequeña puta, inclinado frente a todas estas personas. Actuando como una prostituta sin sentido. Vamos, Potter. Grita para mí—.

Harry lo hizo, y pudo. Sin embargo, dentro de ese grito, canalizó su magia, y convocó dos varitas desde donde habían estado. En un segundo, había lanzado el amuleto de protección más fuerte que conocía, y comenzó a verter el exceso de magia en el suelo a su alrededor.

Severus mantuvo un ritmo constante, sin preocuparse por la cacofonía que sus acciones habían causado. Levantó la mano y miró a su maestro directamente a los ojos, dándole un saludo de dos dedos. Los hombres de la mitad de la sangre sabían exactamente lo que significaba eso, y la ironía entretenía a la pareja unida. Después de haber dado sus saludos a Lord Voldemort, Severus se perdió en las sensaciones, trabajando a Harry hasta un frenesí que no había alcanzado en mucho tiempo. La falta de contacto en los últimos dos días en cautiverio los tenía a los dos en el borde, anhelando, necesitando, y se movían como si fueran uno, construyendo la magia en la sala de forma palpable, casi visible.

* * *

Habiendo establecido los conductos para la magia, Harry la soltó. Permitió que la marea de sensaciones, alimentada por el amor que sentía por su esposo, sus amigos y su vida, lo impulsara. Entonces, mientras Severus lo llevaba, comenzó a enojarse. Enojado por todo lo que Voldemort le había hecho. Se había llevado a sus padres, a su padrino, a Cedric, su vida hogareña y muchas otras cosas más. No solo la suya. Ron había perdido tíos. Hermione tuvo que madurar en un mundo odiada y castigada, solo por su nacimiento. Y a lo que había llevado a Severus. Lo había hecho vivir en ese filo de la navaja durante años, siendo atraído entre dos maestros... seguía pensando, y el poder siguió creciendo, mientras Severus continuaba. No habían tenido una sesión de una noche desde su reemplazo de marca, y podía sentir a Severus cansado. El hombre mayor los arrastraría al borde y regresaría, esperando hasta el mejor momento posible para soltarse. Las paredes ya empezaban a temblar, y los mortífagos se quedaron paralizados ante la vista, aparentemente incapaces de moverse. Quizás estaban estancados. Les servía bien... Los pensamientos seguían girando, y Harry siguió presionando. Se metió en su núcleo mutuo y comenzó a empujar el poder del vasto estanque. Esto los agotaría por un tiempo, les darían un sermón durante días, pero, maldita sea, valía la pena.

Dio un último empujón, y le dio un codazo a Severus, que tenía grandes gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente. _“Bien, cariño, llévanos. Vamos, amante/mío/corazón/alma. Hemos terminado. Un último empujón, y todo se derrumbará. Tengo lo suficiente para sostener el escudo, pero casi todo el resto está ahí, empujando las cosas hacia abajo. Déjate ir”._

Eso fue suficiente para Severus, al parecer, porque comenzó a empujar en serio, agachándose, frotándose y alcanzando debajo de Harry para agarrar su polla dura como una roca—Mantén el escudo levantado... — _“Teamoteamoteamoteamo...”_ Su proto-lenguaje siguió fluyendo por la mente de Harry, y Harry respondió mientras comenzaban a caer en el abismo de placer que habían estado construyendo.

Finalmente, se estrellaron. Ambos hombres soltaron un fuerte y mudo grito, y las protecciones de la vieja mansión en ruinas no pudieron contener la magia. De hecho, se sobrecargaron. No habían sido diseñadas para contener la enorme cantidad de magia cruda pura ahora en su dominio. Explotaron, desarmando las paredes y el techo. Cuando Harry cayó en la dicha del orgasmo, mantuvo un pensamiento abierto. _“Mantener el escudo/Proteger a Sev/Mantenerse vivo por Sev/Finalizar esto, hemos terminado. No más”._

Cuando sintió a Severus oscurecerse sobre él, Harry escuchó la respuesta del hombre. _“Jodidamente cierto, hemos terminado”._

Fue cierto en más de un sentido. Harry ancló el escudo lo mejor que pudo, y siguió a su amante al olvido.


	21. Descubrimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Albus Dumbledore se apareció en el cementerio de Little Hangleton, varita lista, con los ojos bien abiertos. Cuando levantó la vista hacia donde había visto la vieja y destartalada mansión en la que vivía Tom Riddle Sr. y su familia, recibió un sobresalto. No quedaba nada. Una buena casa de dos pisos, aunque destartalada, simplemente... se había ido. Inhaló bruscamente, mirando alrededor, tratando de evaluar el daño. Si hubiera rezagados, él necesitaba saberlo. ¿Y dónde estaban sus muchachos? ¿A los hombres a los que consideraba hijos? Envió un _Patronus_ de vuelta a la escuela, informando a Minerva dónde estaba. Puede que ella no pudiera unirse a él con la escuela en sesión, pero sin duda, podría enviar a alguien. Ella sabría a quién enviar. Comenzó la caminata lenta y triste hasta la casa, escaneando y probando la magia mientras avanzaba, tratando de descubrir qué había sucedido.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall se sentó en su oficina, y volvió a reproducir el mensaje que el fénix plateado de Albus le entregó. Ella consideró a quién enviar y comenzó a escribir una lista. Serían convocados aquí, y todos irían juntos. Filius, Mike y el otro personal podrían manejar bien la escuela. Esto era importante. Una vez tomada su decisión, se reclinó y esperó a que se entregaran los mensajes.

* * *

En total, el grupo de diez aterrizó en el viejo cementerio, y llamó al Director. Escuchó los reveladores estallidos, y casi pudo identificar a cada bruja o mago por su ruido. Minerva, tan fuerte y confiada, se apareció con precisión. Su pop no era más ruidoso ni más suave de lo que había sido el día en que pasó la prueba hace tantos años. Hubo varios Weasleys, que no sorprendieron a Albus en absoluto. Cada uno de ellos tenía un pop fuerte ligeramente diferente, y los escuchaba como un rayo de música de batería. Pop-pop-pop: casi uno encima del otro, los sonidos lo alertaron sobre la llegada de Arthur, Molly y cuatro de sus siete hijos. El sonido distintivo de Remus era silencioso, pero el poder detrás de él latía con una magia primaria y cruda. Los otros dos sonidos eran los de los Aurores. Gente de confianza, pero representantes del gobierno mágico de todos modos. Tonks aterrizó con fuerza, y tropezó con una piedra cercana como solo podía hacerlo ella. Albus se rió por eso. El último sonido era seguro y confiado, al igual que su mago. Kingsley Shacklebolt se dirigió hacia él, tomando el control de la situación desde el principio. Rápidamente explicó lo que sabía y volvió a recorrer los restos de la casa.

Habían pasado varias horas de duro trabajo más tarde cuando los encontraron.

* * *

Harry se despertó y gimió. Tenía un dolor intenso, frío, y su esposo estaba también frío encima de él. Hizo un chequeo interno, examinando primero el cuerpo de Severus, suspirando de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que solo sufrían de agotamiento mágico. Había tenido tanto miedo de que Severus estuviera herido o algo peor. Echó un vistazo alrededor, buscando la fuente del sonido.

—Él está aquí... y... Um... —Tenía que ser Tonks encontrándolos, por supuesto. Una de las personas de la Orden que _no sabía_ acerca de su relación. Harry gimió de nuevo e intentó moverse, pero lo abandonó como un mal trabajo. Volvió su atención hacia adentro. _“Sev”._ Silencio. _“Severus/Esposo/Mio, Amor...”_ Todavía nada. _“Maldición, Severus... no estés muerto/no mueras/te necesito...”_ Él fue amordazado mentalmente por una fuerte presencia mental.

 _“Mi Propio/esposo/hombre imbécil...”_ Sonaba tan débil, pero aún tan sarcástico. Harry suspiro de alivio. _“Estoy inconsciente, y solo estoy consciente de esa parte que es tu mente. Si no estuviéramos unidos tan estrechamente, no podrías despertarme sin la ayuda de medi-enfermería”._ Comenzó a enumerar sus lesiones con calma y desapasionadamente.

—¿Tu bazo? —Harry se preocupó en voz alta, goteando desde el nivel más bajo a su estrés en voz alta—¿Crees que vas a morir de eso? Porque realmente no quiero... —Se detuvo de repente e intentó moverse de nuevo. Él necesitaba abrazar a su hombre.

Tonks apuntó su varita hacia Severus, y comenzó a incantar el hechizo para levantarlo—¡No! —Harry casi gritó a ella—¡No lo muevas, por favor! Empeorarás las lesiones si... —Empezó a entrar en pánico.

 _“Mío. Mi esposo. Amor de mi vida”_. Cada cariño se habló con una pausa entre ellos, como si estuviera tratando de llamar la atención del joven pánico. Que fue francamente el caso. _“El bazo no es completamente necesario para la vida en general, y no está más allá de la reparación, no creo”._ Harry sintió la consternación de Severus. Esta es una sensación desconcertante. _“Por favor, calma, amor. Estaré bien con el cuidado de esa estimable musaraña”._ Harry rió en voz alta ante las palabras de Severus.

—¿Harry? —Tonks lo miraba muy extraño, pero afortunadamente, Harry se salvó de explicar por la intervención del Director.

—Ah, mis muchachos. El amor lo hizo después de todo, ya veo—El hombre estaba loco. Eso era todo.

—Creo que lo que le dijiste a Dobby tenía razón, también, Albus—Harry le sonrió al hombre, intentando cambiar a Severus lo suficiente como para cubrirse un poco más y ocultar la posición claramente comprometedora en la que estaban.

—¿Qué sentimiento particular era ese, Harry? —Preguntó Albus, aunque probablemente podría adivinar.

—Eres un viejo canalla—Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, y luego se puso serio—Um, Sev dice que tiene una costilla hurgando en su bazo y algunos fragmentos de cosas en todas partes, como te puedes imaginar. El escudo se sostuvo... notablemente bien, dice, pero cree que sería mejor si lo inmovilizas antes de moverlo, y um... —Harry hizo una pausa, inseguro de cómo expresar esto.

—Dilo, querido muchacho. Nymphadora no puede estar mucho más sorprendida, y si lo está, conozco el encanto _Enervate_. Albus sonrió ampliamente mientras Tonks farfullaba.

—Necesito algo de ropa. Tuvimos que montar un poco de espectáculo para hacer las cosas, y mis túnicas de enseñanza fueron una baja—Él resopló—Otra vez—Hubo un eco mental de la palabra, como parte de una broma interna, y el alivio de Harry subió un escalón.

Albus se rió entre dientes—Veremos qué podemos hacer. ¿A cuál de los miembros de tu familia desea conjurar tu túnica, teniendo en cuenta que no creo que use un conjunto que yo haya hecho? —.

—Bien visto, viejo—El tono sonaba tan parecido a Severus que por un momento, la respiración de Harry se detuvo—Um, uno de los pelirrojos más viejos, creo. Bill o Charlie lo harían—Hubo una mezcla de ellos en eso—Esto es raro. Es él, pero soy yo, pero es... porque él está fuera, él es... —Se tocó la sien—Él está aquí—.

—Intrigante. Esto no fue mencionado por Ansels ni por las otras referencias cruzadas compiladas por tu estudiosa amiga—Albus parpadeó y pareció interesado—Sin embargo, esa es una discusión mejor para otro día. Ah. ¿Te queda algo de magia? —.

—Suficiente para seguir, pero no lo suficiente para una Aparición o algo grande. Creo que casi agotó el pozo. Necesitaba hacerlo—Sintió a Severus moverse—No te muevas, Sev. Quédate quieto... No quiero... —.

—Mi muchacho, estás goteando otra vez—advirtió suavemente Albus. Tonks parecía completamente confundida, y Harry lo notó rápidamente—Voy a lanzar el hechizo. Soy capaz de hacer eso. Nymphadora, si buscaras a Bill e informaras a los demás que nos encontraremos con ellos en el ala del hospital. Deberían poder ser enviados por traslador después de estabilizarlos—.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza, todavía completamente confundida, pero para su crédito, ella solo miró a la pareja un largo momento más, luego se abrió paso con precaución hacia los otros.

No fue sino apenas un momento cuando Bill se apresuró hacia ellos—¿Llamaste, director? —.

—¿Nos harías el favor de conjurar a nuestros muchachos algunas túnicas? ¿Y tal vez ayudarme a estabilizarlos para moverlos al ala del hospital? En el caso de Severus, al menos, se requerirá un enlace estabilizador de nivel cuatro. Sé que aprendiste eso en tus viajes—El viejo mago miró plácidamente a Bill, y Harry notó que Bill estaba tratando de hacerse cargo de la situación por sí mismo. Era una posición realmente extraña para encontrar al “Salvador del mundo mágico”.

—Claro, señor. Puedo hacer eso. Él asintió, y Harry vio por qué era considerado el mejor en el negocio. Primero, movió suavemente su varita, y Harry y Severus estaban vestidos con suaves túnicas verdes, transfiguradas de algunos de los escombros a su alrededor. Luego, movió su varita de nuevo, y Severus se enderezó lentamente, inquietantemente levantándose y suavemente recostándose sobre un colchón de aire.

Severus hizo un ruido descuidado en su mente. No te estoy tocando. _“Necesito hacerlo/necesito contacto/deslizándome en la oscuridad...”_

Harry entró en pánico de nuevo, y su respiración se detuvo en seco, con jadeos ásperos—Necesito tocarlo, señor... Necesito. Él es... —Lo último que Harry sintió antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad de nuevo fue una mano fuerte agarrando una de las suyas y colocándola en la de Severus. Se deslizó hacia las profundidades, con alivio en su rostro.

* * *

Severus se despertó y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. La maldita ala infernal del hospital otra vez. Miró alrededor y frunció el ceño, notando su mano entrelazada con la de Harry. _“Mi Propio/Esposo/Mocoso, ¿estás bien?”_ Sintió la otra cara de la sensación que había experimentado cuando los encontraron.

 _“Sí, estoy entero/bien/cansado/muy frío”_. La suave voz de Harry le devolvió el eco. _“Sin embargo, la magia está muy baja. Lo hemos drenado bastante. ¿Vamos a vivir?”_ Era una pregunta seria, Severus se dio cuenta.

 _“Por supuesto/¿por qué no?”_ Su respuesta fue inmediata. _“Poppy nos ha llenado de pociones, hechizos y hechizos, y estamos en vías de recuperación. Estamos de regreso en nuestra habitación protegida, excepto por una razón diferente. Albus nos está devolviendo la magia que hemos estado enviando al castillo. Eso no se ha hecho por eones, así que por supuesto Hermione/Miss Granger/La maldita sabelotodo de Gryffindor ha estado ayudando”._

 _“Esa es Mione para ti”_. La respuesta de Harry fue irónica. _“Y, por supuesto, no podríamos ser normales incluso en esto”._ Había un indicio de la antigua tristeza en sus palabras, pero en su mayor parte, se divirtió. Severus se sintió aliviado y sorprendido por el tono. _“Sí. No vale la pena. Lo normal es para los pájaros, supongo”._ Él se rió suavemente, y le dio a Severus un abrazo mental. _“Te amo, bastardo irritable”._ Severus se rió a carcajadas, tranquilizando a su pareja sobre su propio afecto.

El ruido hizo que Poppy volviera. Ella comenzó a interrogarlo, y finalmente comenzó a hacerle las mismas preguntas a Harry. Podía responderles sin mucha consulta, y Poppy asintió, ajustando su atención por las respuestas—Esto es realmente muy útil. Estoy segura de que a veces puede ser molesto, ¿eh? —Ella soltó un bufido y esperó su respuesta.

—Al principio, sí, me costó un gran ajuste, pero... sinceramente, y Poppy, si le dices a un alma que dije esto, te quitaré tu… —.

—Oh, sí, sí, me hervirás en aceite. ¿Estabas diciendo? —Ella se sacudió la amenaza, y arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Deberíamos... estar desconectados por mucho tiempo, con cualquier permanencia en absoluto, no debería vivir por un día. Esto es permanente, Madame, y yo... —Él inhaló bruscamente, se preocupó por cruzar su rostro por un momento antes de poder enseñarles la máscara que mejor conocía—Estoy preocupado por él. No será fácil estar tan íntimamente conectado con alguien como yo por su natural, bueno, más allá de lo que es natural, incluso para los magos—.

 _“Cállate, bastardo/amante/sexy”_. La voz de Harry volvió adormilada. _“Estás atrapado conmigo ya que estoy atrapado contigo. Entonces...”_ Sintió un encogimiento mental de hombros. _“Te amo/estás goteando/abriendo al mundo/orgulloso/amor”._

Con un bufido tranquilo, Severus le dio una suave sonrisa—Parece que estoy siendo reprendido por un hombre inconsciente. Las maravillas nunca cesarán—Él negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, sí he adivinado lo que está diciendo, tiene razón, Severus Tobías Snape—Poppy sonrió benignamente—Tú y él han pasado por mucho. Es un placer verlos a los dos felices. Enlace o no,... —Ella chasqueo y se alejó, claramente tan incómoda como él en la tontería sentimental que estaban escupiendo. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente, probablemente justo donde él terminaba y Harry comenzaba, estaba agradecido por sus palabras.

Después de un largo momento, ella se volvió—Ahora, te enviaré algo de comida, y tu comes. Si logras enviar algo de fuerza extra en la forma de un chico, hazlo, pero no te hagas daño en el proceso. Tienes un largo camino por delante, explica todo, y necesitará el apoyo—Con esa pequeña réplica, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la zona principal del ala del hospital.

Harry se rió en su mente, y comenzó a charlar sobre inconsecuencias, y conversaron agradablemente hasta que el elfo doméstico apareció con su comida.

* * *

Pasó el día y Harry permaneció inconsciente. Sin embargo, su pequeña trampa para pájaros funcionó mejor de lo que pensaban. El Ministro de Magia entró corriendo a la habitación y comenzó a chorrear uno de los senderos que le habían dado a un miembro de la Orden—¡Esto es un atropello! ¡No puedes enviar al salvador del mundo mágico a la esclavitud con un desagradable Mortífago! —Todos miraron a Fudge con recelo.

—Nadie está vendiendo a nadie a la esclavitud—Albus estaba en la habitación en ese momento, y su rostro estaba tenso.

—Pero tuve un consejero de confianza que me dijo... —Parecía nervioso.

Severus habló y sonrió malhumoradamente al hombre, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación—Tweet, tweet, Albus—Él resopló—Deberíamos haberlo sabido. La idiotez nunca es eso... —Hizo una pausa, recibiendo información del hombre a su lado—La señorita Chang es nuestro pájaro—Cho se había unido a la Orden poco después de graduarse de Hogwarts—Y ella habría tenido acceso al castillo. ¿Ella no tiene un hermano menor y el juego de Quidditch fue ese día y...? —Se detuvo con otro bufido silencioso—Maldita sea. Estoy empezando a divagar como él ya. No pasara mucho, y empezare a usar palabras inútiles como “sí” y “eh”—.

—Cállate—La voz ronca vino a su lado, y se sobresaltó, volviéndose hacia su hombre—Es difícil dormir contigo mientras hablas así, Amor—.

—¿Qué tontería es esta, señor Potter? —Fudge continuó despotricando y desvariando.

—No es una tontería—Harry agitó su mano, y la manga de la mano izquierda de Fudge cayó—¿Ve? ¿Pensé que reconocí su... olor? —Negó con la cabeza—No eso no es. Su magia, tal vez—Él se rió entre dientes—No despierta todavía. No tiene sentido. Y es Potter-Snape. Verifique el Departamento de Registros—Hubo una fuerte inspiración de los que no estaban informados entre los reunidos—Hemi… —No pudo formar la palabra de seis sílabas y simplemente saludó—Enlace de Almas Divididas… cosa—Agitó su mano nuevamente, y la cama debajo de él se fusionó con la de Severus. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se deslizó hacia el abrazo de su marido. Con un suspiro de alivio, se quedó dormido, escuchando a través del vínculo.

—Creo que lo entiendo, mi muchacho—Ambos Potter-Snapes refunfuñaron por el cariño.

—No tu muchacho—Severus habló, pero el timbre era de Harry—Shush, mocoso. No hagas eso. Es inquietante para todos nosotros—Todos los miraron.

—De hecho—Albus no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con el sentimiento de Severus—Como estaba diciendo, sin embargo, lo entiendo. Por ejemplo, puedo decir quién está entrando por mi puerta al sentir sus magias y sus pisadas. No es una práctica común, pero he tenido muchos años para aprender—.

La sonrisa de Severus era tan de Harry como que todos en la habitación lo miraban—Eres un viejo canalla—Harry renunció a su control, y Severus frunció el ceño a esos idiotas con la boca abierta—Bueno, ese es un secreto revelado. Y hemos tenido años de observación de reuniones, tanto interna como externamente—Severus se calló ante el asentimiento de Albus.

—¿Por qué la señorita Chang daría información segura sobre la Orden, sin embargo? —Este era Remus, quien, junto con varios Weasleys, Granger y varios otros miembros de la Orden, estaban estacionados en la habitación.

—Puede ser por mi culpa—Granger habló. Ella se sonrojó cuando la atención se centró en ella—Ella podría haber estado molesta después de la cosa con Marietta—.

—Maldición, sí—Weasley era el más joven... Severus suspiró. _Ronald_ intervino.

—Desafortunadamente, eso encajaría muy bien con su personaje. Sin embargo, eso no es ni aquí ni allá. Nymphadora, ¿te pondrías en contacto con Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones y ...? —La lista continuó por bastante tiempo—Kingsley, ¿podrías por favor agarrar la piedra de mi escritorio? —Se acercó al mago de piel oscura y pronunció algo demasiado suave para que el resto lo escuchara. Probablemente una contraseña u otro mecanismo de desbloqueo.

—¡Albus! —Fudge estaba en un estado—¡No es... la piedra! —.

—¿También podría recomendar una búsqueda exhaustiva del ministerio, empezando por Dolores Umbridge? —Arthur Weasley habló por primera vez desde que habían regresado.

Harry se movió de nuevo, hablando por su propia boca esta vez—Cara-de-sapo estaba allí. Ella estaba en la esquina, pero estaba allí, maldita sea—Hubo una corriente subterránea de culpabilidad, tanto soldados como sobrevivientes. Severus exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Mi Propio... —No le importaban los jadeos que lo rodeaban. Esto necesitaba ser dicho ahora—Consideramos todas las otras opciones, ¿no es así? Revisaste veinticuatro planes en... nuestra cabeza antes de ejecutar el plan número veinticinco—Él rió en voz baja—Por supuesto, trece de ellos fueron completa y absolutamente imprácticos, pero pasó el tiempo—.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, ensanchándolos para mirar a Severus. _“¿Los has, malditamente, contado?”_ Él sonrió, ignorando por completo a los observadores. _“¿Malditamente **contaste** mis planes?”_ Él sonrió, y tiró de Severus, acurrucándose cerca de él—Eso es malditamente brillante, eso es—Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Severus, posicionado de manera que, por un momento, Severus consiguió una boca llena de cabello oscuro y despeinado.

—Ppppft. Deja ese movimiento infernal, mocoso, o yo te restringiré. Y sí. Los conté—.

Los otros en la sala rieron o miraron fijamente.

—Bueno, supongo que recae sobre la señorita Granger y yo para explicar... —Comenzó Albus.

—No—Este era Harry—Lo haré. Mi compañero. Mis explicaciones—Se volvió ligeramente para mirar a los que lo rodeaban—Enlace hemianimaico. Somos como dos caras de la misma moneda. Bueno, no sé si es una buena comparación, pero está lo suficientemente cerca. Dos cuerpos, un alma, un cerebro, un corazón. Ya no es un bastardo, y no hay dolor como hormigas corriendo por nuestras pieles todo el maldito día. Él bebe, me emborracho. Yo como caramelos de limón, él lo sabe. No hay quidditch sin preparación, porque si me caigo, se desmaya—.

—Eso es absurdo—Fudge estaba mirándolo, su expresión era oscura—¡Eso es imposible! —.

—Soy yo. La maldita imposibilidad encarnada. Pregúnteme algo que solo Sev sabría—Sonrió, frotándose los ojos.

—¿Quién presidió su juicio? —.

—¿Esa maldita farsa de un juicio? Crouch salió ese día, por lo que su asistente lo hizo. No recuerdo su nombre, pero él era joven y un lameculos, al igual que Percival—El timbre que venía de Harry era muy similar a Severus, y todos negaban con la cabeza. Les tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse.

Severus se rió de su propio tono y sarcasmo proveniente de su compañero—Estás goteando, cariño. Sonando más como yo todos los días—.

—Y lo inverso también es cierto, “cariño”—Harry negó con la cabeza—Considerado casado. Empezamos como... colegas, pero lo besé, y pasó de allí. Entonces… —se encogió de hombros—Estamos casados. Sin embargo, necesitamos tener una boda adecuada, si es posible—.

En este momento, Kingsley había regresado, y Tonks había terminado con el Flu. Hestia Jones resumió la situación para ellos. La reacción de Tonks fue bastante predecible—¡Maldita sea! Así que te encontré... —.

Albus levantó su mano, y se volvió hacia la pareja—¿Te importa? Después de todo, todos querrán saber cómo lo derrotaste—.

Severus frunció el ceño y lo discutió con Harry. Decidieron seguir adelante y lanzar la información—Sí, Nymphadora. Nos encontraste en flagrante delito. Mi maravilloso compañero es lo suficientemente poderoso como para... protegernos a nosotros mismos más estrictamente que las protecciones normales de Hogwarts, o él volará un lugar al infierno con sus fuertes emociones. Y, como bien pueden imaginar, dicha experiencia está plagada de ellos—Él puso los ojos en blanco ante la necesidad de decirles, pero continuó—Riddle... Voldemort como estaba... no tenía barreras similares en su lugar, y entonces, el plan más viable era actuar como si yo... lo estuviera forzando. También... alenté su justa ira durante la experiencia, al recordar todas las ofensas que los que nos rodeaban habían cometido. Como es bien sabido, son legión—Severus movió su brazo para acomodar a Harry de vuelta a esconderse en su pecho. “ _Esto se está convirtiendo en un hábito, Mi Propio/Amante/Esposo”._ Él llenó sus palabras con humor sardónico. _“No es un rechazo de ninguna manera. Al menos desde este punto de vista”._

 _“Mmmm”_ , la voz mental de Harry era suave y pensativa. _“¿Seguro de que no quieres a alguien más... normal, Sev?”_

Severus exhaló bruscamente, su aliento salió en un jadeo exasperado—Iré a Privet Drive en breve y lanzaré... varios hechizos oscuros, hasta e incluyendo los imperdonables. Entonces, voy a tomar un giratiempo a largo plazo, ir al principio de tu vida, ¡y voy a vencer a esas gordas ballenas cada vez que usen esa MALDITA PALABRA! —Las ventanas comenzaron a temblar y todos estaban mirándolo—Albus, si no supiera que te lastimaría, te presentaría cargos y haré exactamente eso con ellos. No hay... —Cortó su propia diatriba—Basta decir, Mi Propio, estoy contento con este arreglo, y nunca he estado más... extático—Volvió a girar los ojos. Esto realmente debería haberse hecho en privado, pero era necesario.

—Lo siento, mi… —Severus lo interrumpió.

—No. No hay excusas ni disculpas. Repararás el daño tú mismo. Nos guiarás, principalmente a él. A través de tu gruesa calavera, _aprenderás_ que estas... aberraciones son beneficios. Si no lo haces, sentirás mi ira. Él tiene quince años de mentiras para repudiar. Se hará en menos tiempo que eso—.

—Ahora, espera—Comenzó Fudge—No puedes simplemente amenazar al director así... —Una vez más, Albus levantó su mano y el silencio cayó.

—Creo que es una idea excelente—Su rostro estaba triste y preocupado, aunque quedaba un ligero centelleo—Severus está en lo cierto. Tengo mucho que expiar, y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar mi merecido—Suspiró—Harry, ¿estás bien con el arreglo? —.

—Um, sí. Creo que sería genial—Miró a Albus durante un largo momento, y se sonrojó, antes de ocultarse nuevamente.

—Excelente. Ahora, Kingsley, por favor, dame la piedra, y comenzaremos. Nymphadora, ¿están en camino? —.

—Sip—Se sacó su chicle, y con eso, comenzaron a ponerse a trabajar para aclarar las cosas.


	22. Piedras Y Chispas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

“La Piedra” resultó ser un antiguo artefacto mágico que tenía el director de Hogwarts. Funcionaba más bien como un Pensadero pero también te hacía decir la verdad. Si sostuvieras la piedra e intentaras mentir, la verdad se mostraría frente a ti. Solo se usó en casos muy severos. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que era una leyenda, porque se usaba _muy pocas veces_. Harry había... bueno, Severus había oído hablar de la leyenda, estudiando cosas para Voldemort, pero él/ellos lo descartó(descartaron) como basura. Harry se giró, moviéndose en su lugar al lado de Severus para ver el proceso. Después de cambiar, miró a Severus tímidamente. “ _Lo siento, cariño, no era mi intención...”_

En un momento de Goteo que parecía ser más común hoy, Severus respondió audiblemente—No tiene importancia, Mi Propio. ¿Recuerdas lo que sabemos...? —Parecía darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en lugar de pensar y se sonrojó ligeramente. Harry sonrió, amando la forma en que se veían con las mejillas enrojecidas. Los otros seguían mirándolo, o tratando de dividir su atención entre el par enlazado y Albus y su pequeña piedra. El artefacto mágico era lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber en la palma de un mago promedio.

—Por la Orden de Merlín, por orden de sus descendientes, invoco la Piedra de la Razón y la Verdad en el asunto de Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Que la magia juzgue la realidad y su intención en ella—La voz de Albus era baja y profunda, hablando de una manera ritual que la pareja solo había escuchado algunas veces, siendo su vínculo el más reciente. Ambos se estremecieron, sintiendo que la magia se unía alrededor de la Piedra—Cornelius, habla. Danos la verdadera cuenta de tus experiencias con los Mortífagos—.

Aparentemente obligado a hablar, comenzó Fudge, comenzando con su reclutamiento por Lucius Malfoy. Era una corriente constante de palabras que Harry temía que pasara por todas ellas, hasta que Severus mentalmente señaló a las dos personas junto a Fudge que estaban afanosamente garabateando todo. Les parecían familiares. Harry se dio cuenta de que eran escribas de la corte; ellos habían sido entrenados para hacer esto.

 _¿Por qué no usar Veritaserum?”_ Harry frunció el ceño mentalmente, haciendo otro pequeño cambio para acurrucarse junto a Severus.

 _“El suero de la verdad es poderoso, pero no aceptado por el Tribunal Mágico, excepto en circunstancias muy específicas. Supongo que, dado que esta 'Piedra' proviene de la época de Merlín, no hay restricciones contra ella, y Albus quiere asegurarse de que pueda llevar esta confesión a los tribunales”_. Severus se relajó en el abrazo de Harry, cerrando los ojos para ver el arco iris de colores que ahora contenía su mente fusionada.

Harry asintió, y siguió escuchando, su cólera se intensificó cuando Fudge detalló su complicidad con varios de los planes que Voldemort puso en acción, incluidos los dementores, la muerte de Sirius y varias otras muertes o calumnias prominentes.

Fue Albus quien lo notó primero; se movió rápida y hábilmente hacia la pareja, haciendo un gesto para que la recitación continuara—Harry—Atrajo la atención de Harry hacia sí mismo, y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. No empujó más allá del escudo, solo hizo una conexión muy tenue con la mente de Harry, y vertió una magia que parecía y se sentía como azúcar pura mezclada con la luz del sol.

—Albus. Me cegarás pronto, si no... Dame un momento, y déjame que lo calme yo mismo—Severus sonaba perturbado—Aprecio el gesto, pero los efectos terciarios de ese método son menos agradables para un par enlazado. Para futuras referencias—Él puso los ojos en blanco, y Harry rió por algunos de los proto-pensamientos que revoloteaban en su mente desde el lado de Severus.

—Está bien, Albus. Creo que lo tengo. Casi lo está lastimando físicamente, y... —Harry levantó su mano cuando el director comenzó a hablar, y Severus llamó su atención con una sonrisa—Poder—Harry no pudo resistirse. Pronunció la palabra, se rió entre dientes y luego volvió su atención al asunto que tenía entre manos—Desarrollaremos nuestros propios caminos, pero eso es... —Hubo varios jadeos a su alrededor, y Harry supuso que habían perdido algo. Severus hizo su “recuerdo” y gruñó. Había tanta corrupción y simplemente... maldad de la que el Ministro era culpable, que incluso Sev estaba molesto.

Harry tenía varias preguntas, pero pensó que podría preguntarle a Albus más tarde. Si iba a ser aprendiz del hombre, sacaría provecho de ello.

Severus le dio un callado sentido de aprobación incondicional.

* * *

Después de que la Piedra fue utilizada y guardada, los funcionarios del Ministerio se dirigieron a la oficina del director para hablar sobre la situación. Había mucho por hacer, y no menos importante, el nombramiento de un Ministro interino mientras organizaban las elecciones. Albus puso una mano sobre el hombro de Severus por un momento, y luego caminó con gracia tras el contingente. Eso dejó a los pelirrojos, en su mayor parte, aunque Tonks se había quedado, en realidad no tenía mucho que aportar a la conversación.

—Así que... —Su cabello era de color rosa brillante otra vez, y ella se sentó cautelosamente en la silla al lado de su cama—Así que… —Se repitió, y Severus entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

—Sí—Harry, sin embargo, estaba sonriéndole, transmitiendo más acerca de su relación de lo que nunca lo haría, y solo había dicho una sola palabra. Severus rodó los ojos.

Tonks inhaló, a punto de decir algo, pero Severus la golpeó—Es como él dice. Me limito a aclimatarme a sus métodos de comunicación con otras personas que no sean aquellos con cabello rojo—Volvió a girar los ojos y, como esperaba, el comentario sobre el cabello rojo llamó la atención de los que estaban cerca.

—¿Está todo bien, amigo? —Totalmente predecible. Fue Ronald quien vino primero, aunque fue monitoreado de cerca por todos los demás en la familia, así como también por Granger... _a-la-mierda-todo_. Hermione.

—Completamente predecible, este lote—Severus asintió con la cabeza hacia la familia Weasley, dándole a Nymphadora una mirada cómplice.

—Bueno, claro, lo somos, entonces, Severus—Harry gorjeó alegremente junto a él—Tienes el anillo decodificador supersecreto-especial, ¿no es cierto? —Él sonrió ampliamente, y disfrutó de la variada reacción. La nacida muggle entre ellos, así como los mestizos, rieron a carcajadas. Los Weasleys parecían confundidos. Sin embargo, sus expresiones se convirtieron en shock cuando Severus no pudo contenerlo más. Comenzó a reírse ligeramente, y luego comenzó a soltar una carcajada.

Sus expresiones de asombro solo lo hicieron reír más fuerte, y Harry sonrió. Sonrió tan ampliamente que Severus estaba seguro de que su cara estallaría por completo. Severus tomó su cabeza con sus manos, la giró ligeramente, y la levantó hacia la suya, bajando la suya para besar descaradamente a su esposo mientras miraban.

 _“Mmmmm. No es que me importe, cariño, ¿pero qué está pasando?”_ Harry sonó muy contento de poder preguntar esto mientras aún se estaban besando.

 _“Necesito besarte/Necesito **demostrar** que te amo/Necesitaba que ellos lo vieran...”_ Severus intentó explicar, y luego se quedó perplejo cuando Harry detuvo el beso por un momento.

—Oh Dios. Eres brillante—Si es posible, su sonrisa se ensanchó, y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus, acercándolo aún más, y volvió al beso con abandono. Después de un momento, se separaron, y los gemelos hicieron notar su presencia.

—Compañero… —.

—…Sabemos… —.

—…Que nos dijiste… —.

—…Cómo era realmente… —.

—…Pero, sabes lo que dicen… —.

—…Ver es creer—.

Harry se rió, y Severus se detuvo en sus reflexiones para pensar seriamente en lo que estaban haciendo los Gemelos. Cuando se dio cuenta, levantó una ceja y recorrió rápidamente todos los recuerdos en los que aparecía la pareja.

—Creo que les debo a los dos mi gratitud—comenzó Severus, y junto a él, Harry inclinó la cabeza.

Los hermanos parecían sorprendidos—Para qué… —.

Severus detuvo su actuación—Por dar a mi compañero un poco de sol en una... —No podía creer que les estuviera diciendo esto, pero necesitaba decirlo—En una experiencia por lo demás sombría, en general. Eso… eso realmente se aplica a todos ustedes—Hizo un gesto para incluir también a la familia y a Hermione.

—Sí. Es verdad. Ustedes fueron, son… maravillosos—Harry giró y ocultó su rostro otra vez, intentando esconderse de los sentimientos que la conversación estaba trayendo. Eran sentimientos fuertes.

—Mmm. Lo que mi compañero no puede expresar... —Hizo una pausa, recogiendo sus palabras y sus propios sentimientos, aunque multiplicados—Lo que no puede expresar en este momento, pero desea sinceramente que lo sepan, es que los sentimientos que él tiene para ustedes... —Esto no estaba funcionando—Él los ama mucho a todos—Ahí. Si necesitaban la franqueza de Gryffindor, lo entenderían.

—Mmmhmmmm—Harry asintió, solo un poco, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba golpeando su nariz contra el pecho de Severus—Lo siento, cariño—.

Severus se encogió de hombros mentalmente, y apretó sus brazos alrededor de su amante.

—Bueno... —Por supuesto, fue Lupin quien habló. No lo había visto, pero debería haberse dado cuenta de que todavía estaría allí—Bueno, es un sentimiento mutuo, por supuesto, Harry—Severus podía ver su sonrisa ahora, cuando salió de la esquina de la habitación más grande, y en la vista de la ventana de observación que habían abierto para poder ver más.

—Todavía acechando en las esquinas, Lupin? —Bromeó con el otro hombre, frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo su tono ligero.

Afortunadamente, se tomó de la misma manera, aunque Harry se tensó por un momento.

—Oh, por supuesto, Severus. Mejor a que te coma, querido—Y una vez más, todos menos los Weasleys se rieron entre dientes, incluido el propio Severus.

—Es bueno—Harry, que aún estaba cansado y dolorido, sonrió, se movió hacia abajo en la cama, se deslizó fuera del agarre apropiado de Severus, y tiró su pierna sobre la suya—Duerme ahora—Inhaló, y luego dejó que la respiración se fuera lentamente, relajándose intencionalmente.

—Puedes, mi amor. Hemos conquistado. Todo está bien—Severus extendió su mano alrededor de Harry, y le acarició el pelo, luego rascó ociosamente una mancha en el hombro de Harry antes de regresar su mano a los movimientos lentos.

Molly y Arthur les dieron una mirada cómplice, sus manos entrelazadas.

—Si nos disculpan, me encuentro con un pensamiento similar. Todavía nos estamos recuperando de nuestra terrible experiencia—No vio ningún daño al ser amable con esto. Esta era la familia de Harry, después de todo.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto—Arthur habló, tal vez por primera vez—Vamos a... solo... —.

Severus asintió—Le informaremos cuando estemos más abiertos a la compañía, y serán bienvenidos. Sin embargo, estoy casi dormido—Volvió a girar los ojos—Debe ser el puro agotamiento lo que me hace decir cosas como las que pronuncié recientemente—.

Los hombres mayores, Bill y Charlie incluidos, al parecer, entendieron lo que estaba tratando de hacer, y ellos sonrieron y asintieron. Los otros parecieron un poco ofendidos hasta que vieron la cara de su padre. Ellos tomaron sus señales de él.

Cada uno se despidió, mayormente callado por el joven que se acurrucaba a dormir junto a él. Cuando todos se fueron, y cerraron la puerta y la ventana de la sala privada, Severus también arrastró su cuerpo sobre la cama, envolvió su cuerpo con el de su amante y se durmió profundamente.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó, fue una de sus sensaciones favoritas. La lengua de Severus lamía su polla dolorosamente erecta. _“Te necesitaba, Mi Propio/Amante/Esposo/Compañero. Ha sido demasiado tiempo, y es casi un dolor...”_ Harry asintió con la cabeza, y gimió, agitando su mano, bloqueando, silenciando y agregando protecciones adicionales a la capa en la parte superior de las protecciones actuales. Su estado de excitación actual provocó que hubiera tanta magia arremolinándose a su alrededor que Harry recordó lo contento que estaba por la habitación protegida. Su magia estaba de vuelta. Quizás no completamente, pero casi. Probablemente se enojaría por hacer esos hechizos, pero esto era completamente necesario. Se rió entre dientes cuando la voz mental de Severus lo reprendió. _“Mucho pensamiento, más follar”._

_“Se siente bien, Amor/Compañero/Esposo/Sev. No me quiero mover. Bueno, a menos que me estires/me llenes/me folles...”_

_“Eso puede ser arreglado”_. Incluso la voz mental de Severus era un gruñido salvaje en este punto. _“Tan malditamente hambriento/cachondo/necesitado/te amo”._

Harry lo guio suavemente entre sus piernas sobre sí mismo, hacia donde sus labios podían encontrarse. _“Yo también. Te quiero/te necesito/te amo/follame”._ Sintió el escalofrío que siempre acompañaba los pensamientos más eróticos de Severus, e internamente sonrió. Se besaron lánguidamente por un rato, reafirmando sus sentimientos mutuos, librándose de su experiencia reciente y renovando su conexión mentalmente, mediante pensamientos-pensamientos confusos que se arremolinaban de un lado a otro, cada uno corriendo un poco más profundo. Harry pasó su lengua por la de su amante, acariciándola fácilmente, sacando de él cada gemido y suspiro que pudo, tanto mental como audiblemente. Severus estaba decidido a devolverle el favor, y rompió el beso para comenzar a trabajar en su camino hacia el cuerpo de Harry.

 _“Aquí”_. Era completamente poco sutil, pero funcionó. Abrió el cajón junto a ellos, sacó la pequeña cosa de lubricante que había notado allí cuando cambiaron la marca de Sev, y la levitó hacia el hombre. _“Incluso se parece a algunos de los suyos, por lo que debería ser realmente bueno”._

Severus se rió entre dientes, extendiendo una mano sin detenerse de prodigar y besar. Instintivamente, sabía dónde aterrizaría la botella, y se aseguró de que su mano estuviera allí. _“La adulación puede tener consecuencias nefastas, Mi Propio”_ , bromeó, abriendo la botella con las manos mientras besaba el ombligo de Harry y metía la lengua.

Harry gimió ruidosamente, y Severus lo miró con una sonrisa. Se movió un poco, levantando las caderas de Harry y suspirando contento cuando comenzó a meter un dedo—He extrañado esto, amante—Hablaba intencionalmente, Harry lo sabía, porque sabía qué efecto tenía su voz en su joven esposo.

—Nnngh. Más. Te necesito tanto—Harry se vio reducido a balbucear, obteniendo las sensaciones duales de los dedos y el culo—Más—Se repitió a sí mismo, moviéndose sobre la cama para hacerse más accesible. Severus dio esa sonrisa que solo él veía, y agregó otro dedo, tijereando y golpeando su próstata con cada pasada. Había una bonificación al obtener ambos conjuntos de información.

—Muy apretado. Incluso ahora. Incluso después de que te he estado follando... —Severus agregó un tercero, solo brevemente antes de levantarse y meterse en su marido—Dioses, te sientes tan malditamente bien, Harry—Comenzó a moverse de inmediato, movimientos lentos, pero profundos. _“Te voy a hacer gritar, cariño. Voy a follarte/amarte/darte todo lo que soy/tengo/sé...”_

 _“Mío. Lléname/jodeme/ábreme de par en par/ámame”_. Las respuestas de Harry fueron tan ininteligibles como siempre—Mío, Sev'rus. Mío. Mi esposo. Mi compañero. Mío—Las audibles garantías se derramaron, en capas y conectadas a las mentales hasta que fueron un balbuceo de amor y consuelo que los vitoreó y sanó a los dos. _“Te amo mucho”._

—Yo también te amo, Harry—La descarada declaración fue algo que Harry no había esperado, y el impacto lo llevó al límite. Harry gimió, vertiendo su semilla en su estómago. Cerró los ojos, viendo los hilos de magia y color pulsando alegremente. Escuchó a su amante gemir profundamente, y suspiró cuando se retiró.

Harry agitó su mano, limpiándolos a ambas, y luego guio a Severus hacia él, ignorando las risas y protestas internas—Mío. Vamos—Abrió los brazos y sonrió—Tranquilidad táctil de la continuación de nuestros sentimientos mutuos—Observó a Severus moverse lentamente hacia él, burlándose de él incluso ahora, pero el hombre mayor no rechazó la guía. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la pareja cuchareara, casi dormida.

—Protecciones, Harry—Harry jadeó, recordando las capas adicionales que había puesto para evitar que fueran molestados. Él asintió, y las tomó sin pensarlo mucho, y luego se acurrucó más cerca de Severus.

* * *

Poppy debe haber ido y venido, porque se despertaron vestidos cuando se habían ido a dormir desnudos. Harry se preguntó distraídamente cómo lo hizo, y Severus respondió mentalmente con el encanto preciso—Huh—Se dio la vuelta, se ajustó el pijama y miró a su amante.

—Creo que la idea de usar almohadas también es inútil, creo—El comentario de Severus pareció fuera de lugar hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

—Sí. No mucho para las palabras ociosas sí sé lo que realmente quieres decir, y qué tan profundo va. Y viceversa—Agregó el último, rápidamente, evitando que Severus se sintiera excesivamente sentimental.

—En efecto. Y no me salves, simplemente por el bien de los pronombres. Merlín sabe que mis propios pronombres han necesitado reconsideración seria últimamente—Severus pasó su mano por el cabello de Harry sin pensarlo. Simplemente pertenecía allí.

 _“Tú piensas...”_ Harry se despertó un poco más y consideró las permutaciones de tener ropa en su cuerpo anteriormente desnudo. _“¿Crees que ella sabe?”_ Estaba avergonzado por la idea, al menos al principio.

—Estoy seguro de que ella lo sabe, Harry, pero como no nos despertó ni dejó una nota con sus mordaces instrucciones sobre cómo no dañarnos a nosotros mismos, debe haber visto los beneficios que obtuve. Restauró casi por completo nuestra magia menguante, y... para ser francos, necesitábamos la reconexión en un entorno menos peligroso—.

—Sí. Y probablemente sea difícil decir lo que necesitamos para algunas cosas, ya que nuestra conexión es tan fuerte, y ella no quiere sentir... —Harry se encogió de hombros ligeramente con el hombro que no soportaba su peso—Es difícil ser un experto en algo y luego arrojar algo como esto y no saber cómo lidiar con eso—.

 _“Perceptivo”_. El tono de Severus sonó gratamente sorprendido—Correcto. Y como dices, ella es bastante insistente en ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, devolverle algunas cosas a la cara no es aplicable en esta situación... —Fue su turno de encogerse levemente de hombros.

Harry asintió—Sev... —El pensamiento había cruzado por su mente, y comenzó a preocuparse por eso—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —.

—¿Hacer? Nos quedamos aquí en cómodo silencio y consuelo hasta que esa musaraña llegue a... —Harry negó con la cabeza, y Severus suspiró—Harry. No es un problema. Tenemos trabajo, los dos, y si decidimos permanecer en esos trabajos hasta que nos debiliten, o si encontramos algo marcadamente nuevo y emocionante, lo haremos juntos. Y tú razón de ser no murió con ese bastardo—Severus dio en el clavo, Harry lo escuchó mentalmente, maldiciendo silenciosamente a Albus de nuevo—Si no puedes encontrar uno externo, considera esto, Mi Propio. Te. Necesito. Te necesito completa e irrevocablemente. Te necesito más de lo que necesito pociones, o un buen whisky de fuego o cualquier otra cosa en el mundo—.

La mente de Harry giró—Me necesitas—No era una pregunta, sino una realización—Me necesitas. Tanto como te necesito. Tú... —Parpadeó, y miró directamente a los ojos de Severus, y Severus lo dejó ver más allá del escudo. No pudo contener el jadeo, ya que era capaz de entender completamente las imágenes y sensaciones que lo rodeaban ahora. Bajó su propio escudo, y los dos se miraron el uno al otro por lo que parecieron solo unos momentos. Sin embargo, fue una garganta aclarándose lo que los devolvió a la realidad.

—Todavía no han comido sus comidas, y las envié hace dos horas, caballeros. Lo que sea que estén haciendo... que al parecer funciona, al menos, deben hacer una pausa y comer—Poppy hizo un gesto hacia la comida.

—Cierto. Comida—Harry rió disimuladamente, y se acercó para tomar uno de los platos, intentando dárselo a Severus. Sin embargo, ya había agitado su mano y comenzado el proceso de levitar el otro plato hacia él—Gilipollas—.

—¿Qué? No hay nada de malo en defenderse, especialmente cuando los tontos Gryffindors están involucrados—Severus rodó los ojos, pero parecía que ninguno de ellos podía borrar la sonrisa satisfecha de sus rostros.

—Bueno, parece que tienen las cosas arregladas. Tengan cuidado, sin embargo. Lo que sea que estaban haciendo, pareció tragarlos enteros, y podrían haberse perdido... —Parecía preocupada.

—Indudablemente, señora, y estamos agradecidos por su intervención—Severus comenzó a cortar su carne, y Harry también lo hizo, en un ritmo casi perfecto.

—Hmmmph—Ella soltó un bufido, sacudió la cabeza ante sus hábitos sincrónicos, y se volvió para salir de la habitación—Abriré la ventana de observación, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Solo tomó un momento o dos para consultar, y ellos decidieron que, sí, ella debería abrir la ventana y hacerles saber a sus amigos que estaban despiertos.

* * *

Albus se sentó en su silla, chupando alegremente una rodaja de limón, dando su opinión cuando era necesario, pero sobre todo, simplemente sentado allí, mirando con aire satisfecho y sereno como de costumbre. La presunción solo pareció aumentar cuando miró hacia el instrumento zumbante que indicaba los niveles de las protecciones. _“Levantándose de nuevo, Hmmm...”_ Se dio un apretón de manos mental a sí mismo y volvió a la conversación que tenía entre manos.


	23. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La primera sensación que Harry sintió fue muy familiar. _“Oh, Dioses, Sev, si te detienes, yo...”_

_“No necesitas amenazas, Mi Propio. Tengo la intención de hacerte gritar. Sí, restauré las Barreras y los Hechizos de Silencio. Aunque nos alertarán si despierta de nuevo. Ella está muy emocionada.”_

—Nnngh... Bueno, estaba tan emocionada... _—“No podía esperar para salir de esa maldita… Nnnngh… casa”—_ Harry disfrutaba con los sonidos y sentimientos familiares de su marido despertándolo con una excelente mamada.

La sonrisa mental de Severus se alzó sobre sus ojos, y se rió entre dientes, al tiempo que sus bolas se apretaban—¿Querías que ...? — _“¿Ibas a dejarme secar, o querías despertarme para otros propósitos más nefastos?”_

_“Si puedes pensar eso claramente, no estoy haciendo mi trabajo demasiado bien, ¿verdad? Estaba considerando ambos, Mi Propio. Todavía eres joven y no te lleva mucho tiempo recuperarte. Pensé que debería darte este placer y luego darme placer dentro de ti también. Maximizar nuestro tiempo a solas, podrías decir”._

Harry se estremeció, escuchando los tonos profundos de los pensamientos de su compañero. _“Mmmmm. Suena encantador”._ Se movió de nuevo, dándole a Severus ese pequeño empujón y se cayeron.

* * *

Después de las actividades de la mañana, se levantaron y se vistieron. Se tomaron de las manos mientras bajaban las escaleras juntos—¡Lillene! —Severus hizo una mueca cuando su esposo llamó a su hija. _“No puedo creer que ella ya tenga once años. Esos años intermedios han pasado tan rápido”._ No era un pensamiento privado, pero no lo llamaban a él, así que Harry no respondió. Habían aprendido, eventualmente, a separar los tonos mentales así como los aurales. Cada hombre había tenido que aprender a respetar los pensamientos semiprivados de su compañero, aunque todavía podía llamarlos cuando los necesitaran.

Había sido una experiencia extraña; un día se estaban destrozando por completo en su cama, y luego la magia a su alrededor comenzó a girar.

**_Flashback_ **

—Ugh. Algo es diferente—Por supuesto, fue Harry quien se dio cuenta primero. Él era el único sensible a los remolinos y chasquidos de los caprichos de Lady Magia.

—Por supuesto que es diferente—Severus estaba ocupado lamiendo y besando piel—Estamos solos, finalmente, y de vuelta en nuestra habitación después de esa reunión infernal. Recuérdeme por qué nos quedamos como profesores en lugar de hacer algo diferente—.

—Porque querías. Dijiste que sería más fácil que tratar de encontrar un lugar para vivir con las protecciones correctas. Oh sí. So-solo así. Pero no, no, algo es realmente, realmente diferente—.

Severus hizo una pausa y prestó atención a su punto de vista combinado: cómo ambos vieron la magia. Él levantó la cabeza—De hecho, Mi Propio. Algo es... —Se estremeció—Algo me está llamando para continuar mis ministraciones, y para follarte hasta que no puedas recordar tu propio nombre, o el mío, para el caso—.

Harry no tenía objeciones y abandonó su pensamiento sobre la magia y devolvió las atenciones de Severus de todo corazón. Dio la vuelta al hombre mayor y comenzó a lamer arriba y abajo de su cuerpo, todavía golpeando todos los lugares correctos—Quiero montarte, Sev. Quiero empalarme contigo sin mucho estiramiento. Todavía estoy bien y flojo desde antes, y necesito... —.

—Sé lo que necesitas, amante. Adelante—Severus susurró, su voz descendió a un tono que sabía que Harry consideraba seductor.

Harry metió un dedo dentro de sí mismo, revisando su propia entrada y estirándola ligeramente. Luego, sin mucha advertencia, movió su dedo y se golpeó contra el pene de Severus.

 _“Oh, dioses, Harry-Harry-Harry/Mi Propio/Amante/Esposo/Harry”_. Harry lo favoreció con esa asombrosa sonrisa, y se levantó para volver a bajar. Fue un pequeño pedazo de cielo.

Continuaron follando durante mucho tiempo. No había nada urgente en sus horarios, y sintieron la necesidad de seguir adelante. Era casi tan intenso como el momento en que derribaron al bastardo. No exactamente. Pero la magia seguía girando, y el amor se volvió casi visible, y...

Y de repente, se corrieron, cayendo en ese lugar maravilloso sin ninguna razón clara, y había una cosa pequeña y brillante a su lado. Era pequeña, pero brillaba como un pequeño sol. La examinaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que debía ser, aunque nunca habían escuchado o visto algo así. Era un útero pequeño.

—Algo así como esos que usan para bebés de ciencia—Había dicho Harry—Ya sabes, como en las películas—.

Y de hecho, parecía el dispositivo mecánico de algún alienígena o científico para albergar una vida naciente. Excepto que brillaba. Bueno, se sabía que la Magia era caprichoso e impredecible. Aprenderían a lidiar con este nuevo desarrollo tan bien como lo habían hecho con el vínculo en sí.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

Harry miró a Severus, la alegría todavía brillaba en sus ojos. Él había querido una familia, y se había desesperado cuando pensó que no podrían tener una. Severus no conocía otra cosa que las cosas muggle usuales para una pareja gay, pero parecía que la Magia tenía una idea totalmente diferente. Tal vez el deseo de Harry era lo suficientemente fuerte. Tal vez había algún equilibrio cósmico que necesitaba ser arreglado a favor de Harry. Fuera lo que fuera, significaba que tenían una hija hermosa, y estaban felices.

Sin embargo, esa hermosa hija no estaba en ese momento—¡Papi! ¡Son solo las nueve y media! No necesito levantarme todavía, ¿verdad? —Lillene Potter miró hacia sus padres—¡Yo quería dormir! —.

—Lillene Alba Potter, recuerda que te levantarás mucho antes cuando te dirijas a Hogwarts este otoño, Mi Hija. Ahora. Ven y obtén algo de sustento, y emprenderemos ese ritual atroz de equiparte para la escuela. Ya puedo sentir un dolor de cabeza—.

—Sí, Padre—Lil se sentó en su asiento y Harry trajo la comida, levitando los platos individuales sin mucho trabajo—Oooh, mi favorito. Waffles belgas—.

—La echas a perder, Mi Propio. Sabes que estará saltando como la rana de Longbottom con Poción Pimentónica ¿verdad? —Severus sonaba irritado, pero mentalmente, estaba orgulloso de las habilidades de su marido en la cocina.

—Quizás. Por otra parte, podría ser justo lo que una niña en crecimiento necesita para tener energía suficiente para desafiar la locura que es Diagon estos días—Harry se sentó con su propio desayuno, huevos y tocino, y comenzó a comer.

—En efecto. Tienes un punto—La avena de Severus era maravillosa, y no chocaba horriblemente con los huevos y el tocino que comía Harry. Finalmente lo habían descubierto, o tal vez se habían acostumbrado.

Severus levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su hija. Su largo cabello oscuro se enroscaba alrededor de sus hombros, y sus ojos verdes oscuros brillaban. Se giró hacia Harry justo cuando Harry lo miraba. Arriesgaron abrirse, solo por un momento. Si se perdían, sabían que su hija estaba cerca para llevarlos. Sin embargo, no se habían perdido completamente en años.

La oleada de amor y orgullo que rebotó entre ellos los sobresaltó a los dos. Inhalaron bruscamente y retrocedieron, con sonrisas aún más brillantes que antes.

—Hija Mía, deja de mirar. Estamos bien. Terminaremos nuestros desayunos y estaremos en camino. ¿Es así como quieres adornar tu cabello para tu viaje? —Severus regresó a su comida.

—Creo que sí, Padre. Me pondré una corbata de pelo, y papá puede trenzarlo si se vuelve abrumador. ¿No es así, papi? —La sonrisa de Lil se volvió suplicante.

—Oh, ya veremos. Pero hay una buena posibilidad. Sin embargo, se ve bien—Harry asintió y se echó el último bocado de huevo de su plato.

Toda la escena le pareció a Severus completamente doméstica, y se dio cuenta de que antes de conocer a Harry, habría despreciado todo eso. Sin embargo, ahora, no podía ver otra manera de vivir. Era... bueno, no pudo encontrar otro término para describirlo. Era genial.


End file.
